Flores para Uchiha Sasuke
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: SASUINO. Após a morte de Sakura, Sasuke sente-se culpado pelo infortúnio. As dúvidas e tristezas no coração do Uchiha poderão ser curadas por Yamanaka Ino, noiva do Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara? Nada está definido em relação ao futuro de dois corações, que
1. Lembranças em Rosa

Fic: **Flores para um Uchiha.**

**Classificação:** +18

**Personagens:** Haruno Sakura, Sabaku No Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino

**Gêneros:** Darkfic, Drama, Hentai, Romance, Songfic

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo

**Era pra ser One-Shot, mas as idéias foram chegando, e daí já viu! Mas prometo, não é grande igual "Combinações..."! rsrs**

**Fic de Presente pra minha querida amiga, Sayuri, que apesar dos pesares, sinto que ela não gostará muito, mas eu tentei flor... Juro que tentei!**

**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I – Lembranças em rosa.**

_**POVs Sasuke on.**_

Acordei assustado. Olhei novamente pra parede vazia, seca, úmida... Branca, azul, sem cor... Nada, era o vazio completo. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse me fazer tanta falta. Fechei meus olhos novamente, contemplando as tristes memórias da morte dela... A morte de, Haruno Sakura.

- Vamos Teme... Hoje acaba a sentença, eu vim aqui te buscar. - _Uma voz estridente me fez levantar novamente. Mirei as grades, com os mesmos olhos de antes._

Cinco longos anos naquela prisão fétida, sem amor, sem luz. Não precisava mais disso, já tinha perdido tudo. Levantei arrumando as poucas roupas que ainda usava naquele lugar. Caminhamos longamente, até o centro de Konoha, em silêncio. O sol do País do Fogo voltou a queimar minhas feições, que deviam estar sem cor. O ar invadiu os pulmões violentamente, me tirando qualquer vestígio de podridão que existia. Olhei em volta e pensei: essa não é minha terra... Não posso caminhar com dignidade, novamente.

- Naruto...

- Diga.

- Não posso voltar... Não agora... Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. – _Raivoso, ele me segurou pelo colarinho, conversamos várias vezes sobre isso, e ele sempre desviou o assunto._

- Como tem coragem de dizer isso Sasuke? Cinco anos não foram suficientes pra você entender, que não foi sua culpa?

_The rage in my eyes_

_**O ódio em meu olhos  
**__Could have compared to the eye of a sun_

_**Poderia ser comparado com o olho de um sol  
**__Then rain_

_**Então a chuva  
**__Took it's course through the hands of the Son_

_**Tomou seu caminho pelas mãos do Filho**_

_****__**Flashback Sasuke on:**_

_**Uma noite de chuvas torrenciais. E Sasuke continuava a lutar contra algumas ofensivas de Konoha, afinal, o insano plano traçado pela Akatsuki de invadir a Vila e, se darem conta, de que o Jinchuuriki de Nove Caudas não estava lá, foi de fato, prevista pelos jounnins estrategistas, Hatake Kakashi e Nara Shikamaru.**_

_**Sasuke não tinha intenção alguma de machucar ninguém naquele lugar, que um dia fora sua casa... Seu triste e utópico lar. Queria fazer os responsáveis pelas tragédias de sua vida, pagarem por todas as tramóias, e somente eles. Ninguém precisava entrar no meio disso, ninguém precisava interferir...**_

_**Dar crédito a ambição "Uchiha" do passado? Daqueles que tramaram destruir Konoha? Dar crédito aos pensamentos de seus pais, amigos, tios... Apoiar o ancestral? **__Jamais_. Ele entendera bem a proposta de Itachi, compreendendo que o último sopro de vida do irmão, soou como gratidão... Gratidão por tê-lo libertado de um fardo tão triste, tão pesado, tão agonizante.

_**Não iria trair os planos de Itachi, do único que se preocupou com sua vida... O único que lhe teve um amor puro... Aquele que o livrou dos horrores do passado, mesmo a vida lhe sendo cruel e Sasuke, acabar conhecendo e praticando, horrores ainda piores.**_

_**- Sakura, saia da minha frente! Eu não quero nada com sua shishou...**_

_**- Sinto muito Uchiha, mas tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém passar daqui. – **__Ela imprimiu uma voz firme... Parecia não ser a mesma Sakura que o garoto conhecera há anos atrás._

_**- Pensa que pode me enfrentar? – **__rebateu nervoso._

_**- Por que não tenta? – **__ela não o deixaria passar._

_****__**Flashback Sasuke off.**_

- Se a culpa é SUA... – ele gritou me tirando das lembranças. –... Então também é minha... Eu... Eu não estava lá...

- Naruto, não foi você quem hesitou... – abaixei a cabeça.

- Se você for embora, idiota, vai assumir a culpa perante Konoha!!

- EU NÃO LIGO! – estapeei as mãos dele que me sufocavam. – Eu não ligo... Não me importa, dobe! Não me importa o que esses aldeões miseráveis pensam... ELA MORREU!... Eu... Eu não posso mais ficar aqui...

- Faça o que quiser... – ele me soltou de vez, virando-se de costas pra mim. – Não se arrependa depois... Ja ne...

Naruto parecia mesmo, ter desistido de mim. Não seria difícil... Eu mesmo desistira de mim. A figura do meu antigo parceiro, caminhando, lentamente, cabisbaixo, até o centro de Konoha, fazendo voar a amarra da hitaiate que um dia deixei pra traz, me trouxeram uma nostalgia violenta. Não existiam laços nenhum, entre Uchiha Sasuke e Konoha... Há muitos anos. A não ser por eles dois: Sakura e Naruto. Ela se fora... E, agora, eu o via indo embora também.

**_Repent for all time_**

**_Repetindo por todo o sempre  
The world is at war leaving all fault behind  
O mundo é uma guerra deixando muitas culpas para trás_**

**_So Is this the end for us my friend?  
Então, esse é o fim para nós, meu amigo?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?_**

**_Então, esse é o fim para nós, meu amigo?_**

- Que seja... – pigarreei sozinho, ainda tinha certas contas pra acertar com o passado. – Maldito... Vai me pagar caro pelo que fez...

Afinal, eu ainda era um vingador.

_**POVs Ino on.**_

Vê-lo caminhar lentamente, pra longe da Vila, acelerou meu coração novamente. Que droga de sentimentos traiçoeiros! Então, no final das contas, eu não o tinha esquecido? E todos esses anos com Gaara? De nada serviram? Era perigoso trair a confiança do Kazekage, mas não resisti ver Sasuke indo embora de Konoha. Senti na pele toda a dor de Sakura, quando há anos atrás, ela o viu partir. Movi as pernas, consciente ou inconscientemente? Não importava... Maldita hora escolhi pra montar o buquê de Tenten. Malditas rosas vermelhas, que ficavam tão longe da loja.

- Sasuke... – há anos, eu abandonara o sufixo.

Virou-se, sem muitas surpresas. Devia saber que era eu... Um ninja como ele, não se deixa surpreender. A visão daquele rosto inexpressivo me tirou o fôlego. Olhos mortos, nublados. Tristes.

"Por Kami-sama! O que aconteceu com você... Sasuke...?"

- Hai, Ino-san. – não era ele. Não era o mesmo.

- Onde está indo?

- Por ai... Preciso esticar as pernas, se é que me entende.

- Sei... Ando meio cansada também... Posso caminhar contigo? – O que eu estava fazendo? A razão me abandonara. Sem juízo algum, o vi assentindo com a cabeça, e o segui.

Silêncio. E nada mais. Que ele queria ficar sozinho, eu sabia, mas não esperava um silêncio tão gutural. Por que eu não abria a boca? A imagem de Gaara surgia em todos os momentos na minha frente. Ele mataria nós dois, se descobrisse que eu caminhava, sozinha, pra longe de Konoha, ao lado do Uchiha. Mataria, mesmo.

- Porque está indo embora, Sasuke? – quebrei o silêncio, com a pergunta mais infeliz do mundo.

- E o que te faz pensar que estou indo? – inexpressivo, continuava olhando o caminho à frente.

- Então não está?

- Olha Ino... Eu acho melhor você voltar daqui... Preciso mesmo ficar sozinho, e não quero ser grosso contigo... – foi à primeira vez, em muitos anos, que cruzamos olhares.

- Você mudou sabia?... Antes teria me enxotado, como sempre fizera... – não resisti a comentar.

- Todos nós mudamos, não é? – apontou com os olhos, dois ninjas de Suna, se aproximando lentamente, sorrateiros, em pose de ataque.

Apenas uma lâmina pousou fria, ao lado do meu pescoço, mal pude prever o movimento. Sasuke não me ameaçava: ameaçava os subordinados de Gaara se dessem mais um passo. Ele poderia, facilmente, me arrancar à cabeça. Executei uns selos, enquanto o Uchiha não desviava os olhos dos "inimigos", entrei na mente dele. Sem pressa, sem medo... Sorri debochada, afinal, se ele não permitisse, eu não teria concluído o ninjutsu.

"Como pretende preencher esse vazio, que ainda o machuca? Com outra vingança? Desista... Nós matamos Uchiha Madara... E agora? Vai se vingar de quem?" – gritei, dentro dele.

Pela primeira vez, o vi sibilar. Isso mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke sibilou, fitando profundamente, os meus olhos azuis e trêmulos. Tremeu discretamente a Kusanagi, que roçava em meu pescoço, o suficiente pra Matsuri e Kyoku o espreitarem pelas costas.

- Solte Ino-sama! – a menininha irritante gritou.

"Por que ele não me contou..." – foi uma constatação de Sasuke, pra Sasuke... Mas eu continuava dentro da mente dele, e pude ouvir.

"Talvez Naruto queira que você aprenda da pior maneira possível... Já que você insiste em procurar, sempre, o caminho da dor... Ele também mudou Sasuke." – tentei justificar, quem sabe o ajudaria?

- Ora ora! Então meu querido noivo, ainda manda cachorrinhos pra ficar no meu encalço. Não se preocupem, Sasuke... kun... É apenas um amigo, estávamos conversando sobre... Rosas... – sorri pros shinobis atrás do Uchiha, abanando as rosas de Tenten, nas mãos trêmulas.

Ainda atônito, ele embainhou a kusanagi, fingindo um sorriso.

- Deposite algumas no túmulo dela por mim... Mais tarde, eu lhe pago pelas flores, sim? – mentiu, displicentemente. Talvez tenha percebido o quanto eu me arrisquei, ao engendrar aquela conversa com ele.

- Hai... Não vá muito longe, há pessoas que ainda o querem ver, em Konoha. – sorri discretamente. Penso que ele entendeu o recado. Aquela conversa, não acabara. – A festa de casamento de Tenten e Neji será aberta pra todos, coisas de clãs aristocráticos, se é que vocême entende? – provoquei-o com a comparação sórdida.

- Claro... – meneou a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos de mim.

Passou pelos ninjas de Suna, e acenou discretamente. Estava mesmo, indo embora? Voltei à atenção pros meus "perseguidores", e caminhamos os três pra Konoha, enquanto eu ainda pensava, nos olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke.

**_The stains in the sky_**

**_As manchas no céu_**

**_Are there to remind us of man and his fight_**

**_Estão lá para nos lembrar sobre um homem e sua batalha_**

**_When two worlds collide_**

**_Quando dois mundos se colidem_**

**_One steals the life like a thief in the night_**

**_Um rouba as vidas como um ladrão assalta a noite_**

**_So look to the sky_**

**_Então olhe para os céus_**

**_He hold the keys for your life and mine_**

**_Ele guarda as chaves da vida para mim e você_**

**_POVs Sasuke on._**

Maldita Ino! Porque não me deixou seguir caminho, sozinho? Tive que ponderar, apesar de não ser eu, o maior exemplo de compreensão do mundo, entendi o quanto foi arriscado pra ela, aproximar-se do monstro em que fui transfigurado. Então Ino tinha um caso com o Kazekage. O mundo estava de cabeça pra baixo mesmo! Quando alguém poderia imaginar aquela loirinha irritante, que insistia em pendurar no meu pescoço, noivando com Gaara? Um maldito ex-jinchuuriki. E o Hyuuga detestável, casando com a parceira de time... Qual o nome da garota mesmo?

Mas ainda assim, senti um palpitar diferente no peito... Querendo ou não, os valores daqueles shinobis eram outros. Nenhum deles sacrificara a vida em busca de vingança, de poder... Nenhum deles teve a vida comprometida, a fim de manter a paz daquela Vila, a manter aquelas pessoas vivas. Todos eles deviam suas alegrias ao meu irmão... Ao nosso sacrifício.

E quem se importava com isso?

Nem eu me importava com isso... Itachi fez o que fez, simplesmente por amor. Amor àquela gente, amor ao sentido da paz... Por amor a mim. Como eu poderia entender um sentimento tão traiçoeiro? Egoísta, vil e mentiroso? O amor é o que justifica os meios, de fins tão trágicos, tão dolorosos. Não... Eu não queria entender o amor. Dizem que não se entende o amor.

Mas, porque eu insistia em pensar nas palavras daquela kunoichi? Talvez Ino estivesse me culpando pela morte da amiga. Talvez, ela estivesse querendo me alfinetar, como todos que eu deixara vivo, faziam. Sem pensar muito, passei o dia todo andando, pensando nas palavras dela e de Naruto.

**_So Is this the end for us my friend?_**

**_Então, esse é o fim para nós, meu amigo?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?_**

**_Então, esse é o fim para nós, meu amigo?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?_**

**_Então, esse é o fim para nós, meu amigo?_**

A noite caiu quente e excitante. A cidade estava polvorosa, agitada pela festa que o clã Hyuuga armara. Bonita, tive que admitir: a noiva realmente era uma shinobi muito bonita. Havia alegria naquele lugar, todos sorriam até aqueles que eu nunca imaginara ver sorrindo. Aliais, eu nunca pensara em sorrisos. Então entrei no meu meio da multidão, vestindo uma capa e um kimono simples, que comprara numa estalagem, nos arredores de Konoha.

Talvez estivesse mesmo irreconhecível, cruzei com alguns shinobis da minha época de gennin, o Inuzuka, o Lee, Shino, aquele moleque, neto do Sandaime... Algumas kunoichis que não conhecia, outras que não me lembrava e, parei meus olhos na imagem do Naruto, conversando animadamente, com aquela garota Hyuuga.

A simples constatação de não me lembrar do nome de algumas pessoas, e nem lembrar das feições de muitos... A sensação de não ser reconhecido... Me pegou desprevenido. O mesmo vazio, de anos atrás, não me abandonara. Eu era um fantasma, num mar de gente, que um dia me admirou quando criança. A dor de não me recordar de certos detalhes da minha vida ali, em Konoha, dominaram meu corpo. Não foi só o vazio que me tomou de assalto, a garganta cerrou, as pernas tremiam... Era a velha companheira que me alcançara: tristeza.

Podia, o temível Uchiha Sasuke, sentir-se triste, por não se lembrar das pessoas e rostos; e os moradores da Vila, não se lembrarem dele? Sim... Infelizmente podia. E eu, realmente, senti-me triste.

Então olhos azuis alcançaram meu semblante, enquanto eu me afastava discretamente, daquela festa sem sentido. Por um momento, pensei que ele gritaria como sempre fizera... Mas Naruto apenas sorriu, e fez um sinal discreto. Eu o segui, sem perceber outro par de azuis, pousando em mim.

**_POVs Naruto on._**

Ver o teme perdido no meio daquela gente toda, quase me fez gargalhar da cara assustada. Então ele não conseguiu nos abandonar? Isso foi o suficiente, fique feliz, e resolvi que seria hora de lhe contar o que eu sabia, de cinco anos atrás. Contar sobre a noite em que a Sakura-chan... Morreu. Dei um beijo em Hinata, e pedi pra que ela me esperasse, a conversa não iria demorar.

- E então? – ele perguntou impassível.

- E então o que? – desconversei.

- Por que me fez segui-lo?

- Por que me seguiu? – era extremamente interessante irritá-lo, mas Sasuke me conhecia muito bem.

- Não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo contigo, Naruto... Volte pra namorada que você ganha mais...

- Nem eu... No seu lugar, estaria conversando com as mulheres que se têm espalhada nessa vila, um pouco de diversão não lhe faria mal, já que estou bem arranjado na vida. – debochei.

- E desde quanto você entende sobre essas coisas? – ele meneou a cabeça, enquanto chutava uma pedrinha, no caminho que fazíamos nas ruas oeste da vila.

- Isso não importa. Por que voltou?

- Não sei... – confesso, esperava tudo de Sasuke, menos aquela dúvida. –... Acho que não tenho pra onde ir...

- Correção, você está sem "objetivos". – provoquei, esperando um soco ou um chute, que não vieram.

- Sim, falou certo, estou mesmo...

- Você é um idiota Sasuke, sua vingança não serviu de nada! A prisão não serviu de nada? Tudo pelo que passou, não serviu de nada?! – esbravejei, não agüentaria muito tempo aquela amistosidade. O Sasuke me irritava, profundamente.

- Por que você não me contou, durante todos esses anos, que Madara estava morto?! – foi a vez dele gritar com os punhos em riste.

- Pra ver se você acordava! Pra ver se você aprendia com o passado! Porra Sasuke! Ela se foi cara! Nada vai trazer a Sakura-chan de volta, nem se você matasse um exército de Uchihas Madara! Dá pra entender? – ele me olhava, duma forma que eu não conhecia. Não parecia o mesmo, não parecia ele.

**_Well as though we rise  
Bem, pensamos que nos levantamos  
As the day breaks the dawn_**

**_Como o dia leva a noite embora  
And as the moon hides the sun_**

**_E como a Lua esconde o Sol  
Oh, the sun_**

**_Oh, o Sol  
No more sorrow_**

**_Não haverá mais tristeza  
All those crying days are gone_**

**_Todos os dias desesperadores se foram  
No more sorrow, now she's gone_**

**_Sem mais tristeza, agora ela se foi  
Now she's gone_**

**_Agora ela se foi  
Now she's gone_**

**_Agora ela se foi_**

- Eu sei disso! Eu sei melhor que todos aqui... Mas foi… Culpa minha… - o teme falou tão baixo que pensei engendrar um monólogo comigo, quando o respondi.

- Culpa sua!! Ora! Não seja idiota! Quantas vezes terei que repetir, você estava preso num genjutsu! GEN-JU-TSU! Ilusão meu! Como poderia…

- Chega Naruto! – o fdp me interrompeu – Não quero mais ouvir isso… Já me cansei de lembrar que foi EU quem enterrou a kusanagi nela, e mais ninguém... Com minhas próprias mãos... – mirava os dedos, atrás de respostas? Talvez...

Eu tinha as respostas, seria à hora certa de contar-lhe?

- Ela não morreu...

- O... O que disse?

- Isso que você ouviu Sasuke, Sakura-chan está viva...

Em mil anos, eu não poderia definir aqueles olhos negros, sibilando entre o vermelho. A pele tonalizou, e ele suava frio. Cara! Juro que me assustei diante daquelas reações tão loucas. Do nada, aquele Sasuke que falava comigo, num pesar incomum impresso na voz, sumiu, dando lugar ao gennin arrogante de quase 10 anos atrás!

- Pare com isso Naruto! Já chega de palhaçadas. – ele virou-se costas pra mim e voltou os passos em direção à saída da Vila. Aquela brincaderinha de gato e rato, tava me irritando de verdade.

- Ela não morreu teme… Mas nenhum de nós sabe onde Sakura-chan está... Exceto… - então o vi se interessar no meu discurso.

- Mesmo que você esteja me dizendo a verdade… Quem saberia?

- Adivinhe...

- Tsuna…

- Não... Nem eu, nem Kakashi e nem a obaa-chan sabemos do paradeiro dela... Foi à condição do acordo.

- Só um momento ai dobe... De que acordo, estamos falando? – a essa altura, ele tinha parado de caminhar, e me fitava incrédulo.

- O acordo de você não ser executado, na acusação de tê-la matado, e nem de ser um dos mentores naquela invasão à vila. – respondi seco, me doía lembrar dessas coisas.

- Mas eu fui acusado por alta traição! – Sasuke não estava acostumado em não saber das verdades que o cercavam.

- Politicagem, entende? O conselho achou melhor divulgar isso pros moradores, e pras outras vilas, afinal, ficamos realmente famosos no mundo shinobi, por termos lhe prendido e acabado com a Akatsuki... Os velhos diziam que isso "vendia" nossa imagem, como os mais intrépidos e fortes. – respondi irritado, tanto quanto ele.

- Não me importo com essa Vila Naruto! Eu quero saber onde ela está! Quem sabe o paradeiro de Sakura? – o olhar de Uchiha Sasuke, meu amigo, voltou a ser impresso. Então, ele só se tornaria alguém melhor, ao lado dela?

- A única pessoa que nos sobra, da lista dos mais "próximos" a ela...

- Não pode ser... – suspirou.

- Yamanaka Ino. Se foi nela que pensou, esta certo teme. Só a noiva do Kazekage sabe onde Sakura-chan está... E o aconselho a não se aproximar da loira novamente, Gaara não gostou nada do incidente pela manhã.

Vi claramente nos olhos dele, que meu "conselho" não serviria de nada. Tchhh, o Sasuke é um teimoso mesmo! A confusão que ele armaria em seguida, mudaria alguns destinos que nos pareciam imutáveis. É o que a Hinata sempre me diz, nós humanos, somos imprevisíveis, sem forma, e totalmente maleáveis. Tive que admitir, aquela Hyuuga pequenina estava certa.

_****__**Continua...**_

_******Música: "This is The End" – The Creed.**_

_**Bom, prometo não demorar com a volta no POV do Sasuke.**_

_**bjOs D**_


	2. Adeus

**II – Adeus.**

_**POVS Sasuke on**_

Então ele sabia da conversa com Ino? Quem mais sabia? A vila toda? E a Sakura… Não dava pra acreditar naquelas palavras dele. O Naruto não era o tipo de pessoa que escondia a verdade de alguém. Seria real, aquilo que a Yanamaka me falou, quanto à mudança da personalidade dele? Independente do mundo _realmente_ estar de cabeça pra baixo, eu não me importava com muitas coisas no momento... Precisa ver Sakura, a todo custo, precisava lhe pedir perdão, por tudo que fiz naquela noite... Perdão por ter hesitado. Da mesma forma que eu não considerava justo, que pessoas pagassem pelos erros dos outros, não fui justo com ela, a fazendo pagar pelos meus erros, e pelos devaneios de Itachi.

Uma série de fatos do passado, que acarretaram num presente conturbado. Era como se todas as mazelas daqueles que eu tinha laços, fossem culpa de meu sangue. Culpa das ambições dos Uchihas. Egocentrismo pensar na história dessa forma? Pode até ser, mas naquele momento, diante dos olhos azuis de Naruto aguardando minhas reações e respostas, não pude pensar em algo diferente... Eu _não aprendera_ pensar em algo diferente.

Eu era culpado, estava errado e fui injusto... Ninguém mais pagaria, pelos meus erros. Ninguém, nem _ela_.

- Pouco me importa Naruto... – _dei as costas novamente_. – Arigatô pela informação...

- Matte! – _ele me gritou enquanto eu corria_. – Não quer saber por que Sakura-chan partiu?

- Não precisa, irei perguntar pessoalmente... – _tenho certeza que Naruto sorriu diante da minha arrogância._

Mesmo não parecendo, eu ainda era o mesmo. Cheio de incertezas, confesso, mas era o mesmo. Corri atrás de Ino, e nem um exército de Suna iria me impedir de falar com ela. Se fosse somente esse o meu desafio... Eu não sabia o que viria a seguir. Não ponderei as conseqüências, de me aproximar da Yamanaka... Mais do que gostaria no inicio, e menos do que desejaria no final.

_Inconseqüente_, seria a palavra certa pra definir-me naquele momento.

Um sushin e lá estava eu, parado ao lado da noiva do Kazekage, nos lugares de honra daquele casamento, onde a festa seguia animada. De forma rápida, senti dois ANBUs me circundarem pontos vitais com espadas. Alguns líderes de clãs importantes fitaram-me incrédulos, outros com medo. Eles sabiam que parar Uchiha Sasuke, não era algo tão simples assim. Mas eu não tencionava lutar, então mirei meus olhos pros de Tsunade.

- Godaime-sama, preciso urgentemente falar com Ino-san. – _tentei imprimir um tom de respeito, mas a arrogância de minhas palavras, voltaram numa resposta não esperada._

- O que tiver que falar, diga agora. – _a velha tilintou, mandando os subordinados guardarem as armas._

- Preferia que nossa conversa fosse particular – _tentei negociar._

- Se o assunto é tão urgente, fale agora mesmo. – _ela me irritou. Não queria perguntar aquilo na frente de, quase todos, os representantes dos altos clãs de Konoha._

"Que seja", pensei.

- Onde está Haruno Sakura? – _as duas me olharam com espanto, e logo depois, eu entenderia o porque._

- Ora essa Uchiha! Minha pupila está morta! – _pigarreou_ – O que pretende nos ridicularizando desta forma? _– mal pude ver os movimentos dos pulsos de Ino, que me tomava a mente outra vez. Tenho que confessar, ela era boa nisso._

"Como soube?" – _questionou._

- Gomen nasai, eu me expressei mal... Perguntava do túmulo particular dela. – _ponderei pra Godaime. Se eu não me enganara, o fato de Sakura estar viva era segredo pra alguns._

"Naruto me contou... Agora Ino, onde ela está?"

"Não podemos conversar, por favor, saia daqui, prometo que falaremos mais tarde".

E nesse exato momento, vislumbrei um olhar mortal cair sob meu semblante. Era o olhar do ex-jinchuuriki, fuzilando-me ao apertar, discretamente, o pulso da noiva, que desfez o jutsu, o mirando em reprovação, enquanto se retiravam, sumindo dos meus olhos, em segundos.

- Não há. Ela foi cremada e o nome grafado no memorial dos shinobis honrados dessa vila, como seu _irmão_. – _A Godaime despertou-me da cena que eu vira na provocação._

Agradeci e me retirei num outro sushin. Aqueles velhos deviam me achar um louco, talvez afetado por anos no lugar que chamavam de prisão. Ponderei sobre o "mais tarde" de Ino. Não haveria mais tarde, falaria com ela agora. Não dormiria uma noite em Konoha, sem antes ver Sakura. Não ficaria mais um segundo naquele lugar, antes de encontrá-la.

Sem considerar muito minhas atitudes, certo de que dessa vez, eu não faria mal a mais ninguém, fui atrás de Ino... Antes não tivesse feito.

_**POVs Ino.**_

- Itae Gaara! Está me machucando! – _esbravejei, enquanto ele ainda me apertava nos pulsos. Ele nunca me machucara antes._

E o Kaze não falou mais nada. Arrastou-nos até minha casa, abriu o portão, e caminhou calado até o quarto. Agradeci aos Kamis que meu pai estava na festa, em algum lugar dela, perdido com Anko-sensei. As reações de Gaara sempre me surpreendiam, acho que por isso tinha me apaixonado pelo Sabaku mais frio daquele deserto. Não podia negar, gostava - e muito - do Kage de Suna. Enquanto pensava nesses detalhes, Gaara deitou-me na cama, e pousou seus lábios sob os meus, selando-nos num beijo demorado. Um beijo apaixonado, como há muito eu não recebia. Um beijo possessivo, como se ele gritasse pra mim, que eu lhe pertencia, como sempre fizera questão de enfatizar, em nossos momentos mais íntimos, nas transas e nos banhos; nas tardes de passeio em Konoha ou em qualquer lugar; nas manhãs que acordávamos juntos ou nas noites mal dormidas.

Num gesto automático, eu já alcançava os nós do kimono que ele vestia, despindo-o deixando aos poucos, o peito desnudo, daquele ninja impassível. E Gaara alcançou facilmente os nós da minha veste, deixando nu meu colo, diante daqueles dois grandes olhos verdes, que brilhavam num desejo incomum até pra mim, que há anos o conhecia muito bem.

- Eu não quero você perto dele, Ino... – _a boca quente do meu noivo, me atiçava facilmente à libido. Gaara era um amante insaciável._

- Mas ele precisa...

- Shiii – _me calou com o dorso dos dedos._ – Ele não precisa de nada... Eu preciso... Preciso de você Ino...

- Ahhh Gaara... – _tenho que confessar, os beijos e aquele acesso terrível de ciúmes, me fizeram tremer de desejo. Mais uma vez, o Kaze me surpreendera._

Enquanto os beijos seguiam uma trilha rente meu corpo abaixo, eu gemia. Qualquer toque daqueles lábios era o suficiente pra me inebriar os sentidos, e o Sabaku sabia disso. Aos poucos, senti a pele dele em contato da minha. Quente, vibrando. O desejo nos dominava rapidamente, era incrível o que acontecia entre nós há tantos anos. Ao sentir Gaara tocar meu sexo com a ponta dos dedos, me olhando naquelas esmeraldas foscas, escutei um barulho na porta da sala, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

- Droga! Meu pai chegou! Melhor irmos pro hotel… - _ajeitei meu kimono, enquanto ele ajeitava o dele._

- Esse chakra não é de Inoshi. – _respondeu, voltando a me olhar com um monstro. Injusto._

- Não pode ser! Eu não acredito... – _sinceramente, irritei-me com a ousadia do "invasor", poxa! Não dava pra esperar uns vinte minutinhos?_

- O que você disse pra ele Ino? – _eu sabia que uma hora ou outra, Gaara questionaria acerca do ninjutsu. _

Não houve pior momento: eu ainda não estava completamente vestida, quando Sasuke irrompeu no meu quarto. _Maldito Uchiha_ abusado! Até onde ele iria pra saber o paradeiro de Sakura? Ao vê-lo atônito olhando pro meu corpo, e logo após, voando metros casa adentro no golpe de Gaara, eu praguejei minha própria ousadia... _Maldito Uchiha,_ que me tirava a razão.

- Gaara não! – _gritei tentando parar a briga._

Tarde demais. Nada era usado, apenas um taijutsu que eu mal pude ver os movimentos, como se cada um quisesse sentir o gosto do outro, sangrando por entre os dedos. Minha casa, aos poucos, era destruída por um noivo ciumento, e por um shinobi curioso, que não se deixaria abater facilmente. Não obstante de prever meu pai arrancando-me os cabelos quando visse a sala em pedaços, aquela areia sujava toda a casa. Nem teria como mentir.

- Não me obriguem a... – _um dos dois voava casa afora. Sasuke bateu seco contra uma árvore, sem abaixar a guarda._

De fato, engendrar pra separá-los não seria uma boa idéia... Mas foi o que me restou. Sim... Restou-me foi um soco de direita bem rente ao abdômen! Que doeria por mais ou menos uns dois dias... Meu querido noivo, cego em espancar o Uchiha, acertou-me sem querer, enquanto eu voava, sendo amparada pelos braços hábeis de Sasuke.

- SATISFEITO! – _não contive e gritei com o Kaze._

- Ino... Go-gomen... _– o Sabaku me tirava dos braços quentes do outro._

- Kazekage-sama, eu só preciso de uma informação dela... – _péssima hora pro Uchiha falar._

- Vá embora Sasuke!! Já causou estragos demais por hoje... cof... – _literalmente eu tossi as palavras, concentrando o chakra verde._

Acho que quebrei umas duas costelas naquele golpe. _"Merda, porque você tinha que ser tão forte?!"_ Kami-sama atendeu meus pedidos, o Uchiha sumiu, por entre as ruas de Konoha.

- Viu só o que rendeu seus ciúmes?... – _ainda reprovava um Gaara sem reação, que me abraçou, desculpando-se novamente. Ponderei, afinal, aquele carinho me cativou._

No dia seguinte, eu, meu noivo e papai almoçamos juntos, enquanto o Kaze desculpava-se pelos móveis ao senhor Inoshi. Horas depois, a comitiva de Suna partiria pro deserto. Gaara não podia deixar a Vila por muitos dias, e confesso que nunca me agradava vê-lo partir, mas era preciso que ele passasse alguns dias longe de mim, quem sabe, ordenaria melhor os pensamentos?! Temia desviar o foco do Kazekage, já que um amor passional nunca foi um bom companheiro dos homens, menos ainda, de shinobis como ele.

Volta ou outra, pensava se, realmente, eu era a pessoa certa pra estar ao lado dele. Éramos puro coração, sempre... Quem sabe o Líder de Suna precisasse de alguém menos passional que eu, pra controlar os próprios sentimentos? Altruísmo? Não... Acho que era medo… Medo de nossas atitudes, quando algo não nos agradava.

O fato é que ele partira, mas deixara dois ninjas de guarda, inclusive, aquela kunoichi invejosa... Matsuri. Eu conseguira o convencer de que não me aproximaria de Sasuke outra vez, mas meu noivo era inteligente o bastante, pra saber que eu estava mentido, displicentemente. Ver Gaara partindo, foi uma ironia... Foi quase, pra sempre e foi dolorido.

"_Ora essa Ino! Mês que vem você vai visitá-lo"_ – Acalmei, pensando na certeza que iria mesmo.

_**POVs Sasuke.**_

Ao ver a comitiva partir, esperei cair à noite. Uma hora os "cães" de guarda abririam uma brecha e, eu poderia falar com ela longe dali. Estava amargamente arrependido por ter causado uma confusão daquelas e, consequentemente, problemas pra Ino com o noivo, mas eu precisava daquela informação, o quanto antes.

Pulei sobre as árvores, e parei na copa de uma, vendo a luz do quarto dela apagar. Boa hora pra abordar uma mulher, cansada, com sono e em trajes... Bem... Eu esperava que Ino dormisse coberta, como todas as outras... Mas Ino não era como _todas as outras._

Ao ver aquele corpo desenhado, controlei a respiração pesada. Há anos eu não via uma mulher como ela... Ora! Há anos eu não via uma mulher nua, ou quase... Uma mínima calcinha azul celeste escondia-lhe a parte interessante, de um corpo, sem mentira alguma, _cheio_ de curvas. Seios médios, bicos rosadinhos e eriçados com o frio que entrava pela janela. Os cabelos loiros dançavam na cintura finíssima em músculos discretos, como as coxas, essas sim, torneadas e deliciosas. Até os pés de Ino eram bonitos! Perdi-me naquela visão, esquecendo-me o porquê da visita.

Aproximei-me lentamente dela, queria sentir o cheiro. Por um instante, eu pensei poder tocar na respiração da boca entreaberta. Extasiado, eu não ponderava o que estava fazendo, quando num incomodo, ela puxou um dos lençóis pra se cobrir do frio, virando-se de bruços, expondo aos meus sharingans, as curvas que desciam arredondadas até os quadris, levei a ponta dos dedos tocando-a, esquadrinhando as costelas, enquanto ela remexia-se, inconsciente, arrepiando aos poucos. Ino era de fato, uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vira em toda minha vida. À tarde, não pude vislumbrar tantos detalhes, como naquela noite.

Pensei uns instantes, ainda tocando naquela pele quente e aveludada: porque ela, que era uma shinobi, não acordava? Foi então que entendi... Senbons furavam, lentamente, minha panturrilha e quando não, mais quatro acertaram a outra. Uma corda de chakra prendeu meu Tendão de Aquiles, e eu se me movesse um milímetro sequer, morreria no corte por hemorragia. _Uma armadilha_. Nada mais justo, já que a Yamanaka era parceira de time há quase dez anos, do maior estrategista militar do mundo shinobi, Nara Shikamaru.

Quando voltei a fitar o "inocente" anjo loiro que dormia como uma pedra, estalei os sharingans. Ela não estava mais ali, e como numa punição vil, a kusanagi também não estava comigo: ameaçava-me no pescoço, enquanto Ino sorria próxima a um de meus ouvidos atentos.

- Espero que tenha gostado do que viu, enquanto eu dormia... – _sussurrou, quase numa tortura._

- Mais do que imagina. – _rebati malicioso, em total desvantagem._

- Muito bem, eu ficaria triste se não... – _embainhou a kusanagi no meu coldre, tocando-me no ombro delicadamente._ – Que parte do mais tarde, você não entendeu Sasuke?

Como se não bastasse todo aquele momento de tensão, eu ainda permanecia excitado, o volume na calça do kimono parecia enrijecer ainda mais com o perfume dela que me alcançava, rosas brancas, lírios, violetas... Não pude definir, Ino era uma mistura voluptuosa de cheiros e sentidos. A mão fina, tocando-me inocentemente, atiçou-me a libido e fez o coração disparar. Ridículo, eu me sentia ridículo preso, literalmente, na armadilha daquela kunoichi tão debochada. Ino acordou o homem que dormira em mim, deixando o shinobi de lado, em breves momentos.

- A parte em que você me conta agora, onde Sakura está.

E aquela noite só estava começando.

_**Continua...**_

Volta no POV do Sasuke.

Ainda não decidi se esquento as coisas no cap que virá, ou se deixo pra depois! Ó dúvida que me consome!

D

BjOs e obrigada pra quem está lendo! Inclusive pra todas vocês minhas gatas, que sempre me acompanham nas jornadas de Naruto!! Amo muito!


	3. A justiça

**III – A justiça de um mentiroso.**

_**POVs Sasuke.**_

Ino irritou-se com minha ousadia... Até eu me irritei, com minha ousadia! Não bastava todos os problemas que já tinha lhe causado em apenas um dia de liberdade, por que fui vê-la outra vez? Ela fora bem clara, que me procuraria... Mas o fato de Sakura estar viva, me fervia as têmporas. Porque ela os fez mentir pra mim, todos esses anos? Porque Naruto nunca me contou? Porque Ino nunca me visitara na prisão, e dizia-me que a amiga tinha sobrevivido aquela noite de terror?

_** FlashBack on **_

- Pois bem, então prepare-se. – _o garoto atiçou os pulsos, pronto pro que viria._

Sabia da força da pupila da Godaime, mas não esperava que fosse algo incomum... Sakura era rápida, fatalmente rápida... No âmago, Sasuke não acreditara que ela poderia feri-lo, logo ela, que lhe amava desde criança. Tarde demais, pagou pelo deboche, pela descrença. Pagou pela arrogância, e vertia sangue na boca fria, praguejando o ataque dela, bem como na ferida aberta das costas, que chocaram-se numa das paredes do prédio Hokage. Mal pode levantar-se, e a kunoichi que um dia fora sua parceira, o socava, sem piedade, afundando-o andares abaixo, que partiam-se na força tenebrosa da médica-nin. Sorte ser inteligente, deixou que ela molestasse um kawarimi, enquanto partira atrás do objetivo: o Conselho de Konoha. Os faria sangrar, um por um, como fizeram sangrar o coração do irmão... Sentiu um pesar lhe invadir ao ver Sakura, ferir sem piedade seu corpo falso, em sorrisos capciosos.

"O que eu sou pra você... Sakura" – _pesaroso, girou os calcanhares pronto pra fugir, e um clarão o fez retesar os passos._

– Mas o que... – _não acreditou no que vira. Pensou cortejar o equilíbrio, vislumbrando a insanidade._ – Sa... SAKURA!!

Chorou, pela primeira vez, nos sharingans orbitando, de ódio... Vingança: desejava a vingança, pelas mãos torpes que ferira a Haruno: as suas próprias.

- Mas co-como? _– fitou a cena, enquanto o "bushin" de si mesmo, transformava-se numa outra visão, num outro homem, maléfico, torpe, vil, morto. Madara estaria morto, em segundos, assim que Sasuke o alcançasse._

Precisava apenas de meio segundo, mas não teve. O prédio desabara, e o maldito Uchiha ancestral, sumira nos escombros. Acalcou o corpo inerte dela, tencionando um sopro de vida... _"Complete a missão... Complete... NÃÃÃÃOOOO!"_

"Acorde Sakura... Por favor... Acorde!!" – _e ela não acordou._

_** Flashback off **_

- Pois bem... Vejo que muito de Naruto está em você... – _sorriu debochada, amarrando um robe branco e transparente em volta do corpo semi-nu._

- Como assim? – _não posso negar, Ino me atiçava, também, à curiosidade._

- Impaciente... – _sentou-se, procurando algo embaixo da cama._

- Tchhh – _pigarreei no automático_. – Vamos Ino, não desconverse...

- Calma! Tenho uma coisa pra você, aqui embaixo... – _ela se agachou no meio das minhas pernas, e eu senti o coração gelar novamente._ – Dá pra se afastar um pouco? – _sorriu de uma forma maliciosa. Eu conheço um sorriso malicioso, quando vejo um._

Desdenhava, porque de fato, eu devia estar corado. Senti minhas orelhas arderem... Como se não bastasse toda a situação adversa, o tesão não me tinha deixado... Porra! Ela estava praticamente nua, agachada no meio das minhas pernas e sorrindo, como não ficar excitado?!

- Ai... Aqui está. – _mal pude vê-la levantar-se_. – Toma... Isso é pra você.

- Um pergaminho? – _fitei desinteressado_. – Pra que isso?

- Ora Sasuke, abra logo!

Eu até tentei, mas aquele maldito papel não desenrolava.

- Ta de brincadeira com a minha cara! – _esbravejei, me aproximando, a fuzilando no olhar._

Por instantes, eu me perdi dentro daquelas duas grandes safiras brilhantes, que sorriam pra mim, de uma forma que eu nunca vira antes... Um sorriso em olhos tão lindos, que aos poucos, me acalmei. Ino era uma shinobi perigosa... E como mulher, poderia ser fatal. Quando digo que me perdi, é no sentido literal, porque aos poucos o pergaminho escorregava de minhas mãos.

Como fica a cabeça de um homem, que se martirizou por mais de dez anos pelas escolhas que fez, quando sai de uma prisão maldita, sem cheiro, sem cor, sem nada, e vai parar num quarto perfumado e quente, na frente de uma mulher como ela? Por mais que Uchiha Sasuke tentasse imprimir frieza naquele momento, Ino esquentava tudo ao redor... Sem nem ao menos mover um único dedo. Ela esquentava no sorriso, nos grandes olhos, nos contornos do rosto marcado pelo sono, nos cabelos desalinhados, no robe transparente, nos mamilos ainda rijos mesmo com os braços cruzados entre eles, e aquele cheiro... _Tentador._

Amaldiçoei aquela mulher, com o pouco "auto-controle" que ainda me restava. Não estava sendo justo com Ino. Justiça... O que seria? Fui ali pra saber de Sakura, a mulher que eu...

_Say it if you want to, and say it if you will  
__**Diga o que quiser, diga-o se desejar  
**__But if you don't say what you are thinking__**  
Mas se você não disser o que pensa  
**__No, I won't take too kindly to it._

_**Eu não vou aceitá-lo bondosamente  
**_

- Sasuke... – _então os lábios dela moveram convidativos._ – O pergaminho está...

Tomado pela atmosfera "Ino", ceifei-lhe as últimas palavras. Quando dei por mim estava ali, com meus lábios roçando levemente os dela. Ainda de olhos bem abertos. Sentia o gosto daquela boca macia, vermelha e doce... Torturantemente, doce. A respiração da kunoichi soprando quente em meu rosto estalou as reações corpo abaixo, ainda mais. Aproximei sentido colar em mim, as curvas da loira mais sexy que conhecia, enquanto meus dedos devoravam-lhe as costas, indo rente aos cabelos de seda, apertando-lhe a cintura.

Quando não, ela me privou do brilho azul, cerrando os olhos naqueles cílios lorinhos, loirinhos... E o cheiro ainda me domava, provocando. Forcei a língua pra dentro da boca de Ino, que retribuiu, tocando a minha numa forma inocente. Todo gosto daquela mulher, que tremia discretamente por entre meus lábios, por entre meus dedos, em meu membro roçando maliciosamente no meio das pernas firmes, derramava-se garganta adentro... Mais forte... Mais rápido... Em segundos, estávamos deitados na cama dela, a mesma cama em que eu vira na manhã, o Kazekage deliciando-se.

Era a minha vez de deitar-me sobre Ino e, sentir-me perdido... Mas, em nenhum momento, desejei sair dali, apesar de volta ou outra, um cheiro nostálgico de cerejeiras, alcançar-me... Maldita Yamanaka, que me tomava os sentidos e me oferecia mais incertezas... Mais do que as que eu já tinha, e poderia suportar. Com as mãos tocando firme aquele corpo sensual, oscilei pensando noutra... Pensando em Sakura, como fizera com Karin, há anos atrás.

_When all I want is something special_

_**Bem, tudo o que eu quero é uma coisa especial  
**__And you can't give it to me_

_**E você não consegue dá-la para mim**_

Mal sabia que dali pra frente, as dúvidas tornar-se-iam cotidianas... Talvez, as piores que eu já tivera em toda vida. E continuei como uma cobra, descobrindo com os dedos, o lascivo sabor do corpo de Ino, a noiva do Kage de Suna, que gemia num desejo insano, quando minha língua tencionou tomá-la por entre as pernas, no sexo entregue... Não seria tão fácil assim, e ela era tão amorosa, eu não poderia ter-lhe causado tanto mal. Aos poucos, a figura de Sakura, me abandonava...

_**POVs Matsuri.**_

Quem aquela maldita achava que éramos? As ordens de Gaara-sama foram claras: _"24 horas por dia"..._ E isso incluía as noites e madrugadas. Principalmente as madrugadas... Mulherzinha infame. Se preciso fosse, eu não pregaria os olhos, um segundo sequer.

Quando eu vi a cena, brilhando diante dos meus olhos, pensei ser um agrado de Kami-sama! Mal pude acreditar que a noiva do _meu_ Gaara, nos presenteava com uma traição! Tatsuki ferveu e gritou pra que impedíssemos aquele "inocente" beijo que se escorregava no meio das pernas da vadia! Fala a verdade! Há inocência nisso?... Contudo, eu pensei além: seria primordial que os dois ninjas de Konoha, dormissem juntos... O Kaze era tão apaixonado por Ino, que seria capaz de perdoar um beijinho tolo, um oral interrompido, rendendo no máximo uma discussão fervorosa, que acabava sempre na cama. Maldita kunoichi luxuriosa, que conquistou _meu_ Kaze pelas pernas!

- Matsuri-senpai! É melhor seguirmos as ordens de Gaara-dono agora! – _totalmente irritante, minha parceira continuava aos berros._

- Shiii, fale mais baixo. – _irrompi balbuciando._

- Mas... – _fervi de raiva e não deixei que ela continuasse com o acesso de fúria. Em meio segundo, eu tinha uma ninja desmaiada entre meus braços._

- Isso vadia... Termine o que começaram... – _um flagrante, era isso que eu queria, apenas um flagrante, e a índole dela jamais mentiria pra Gaara._

Se eles transassem, o noivado seria rompido! Já estava mais do que na hora, do senpai entender, que ela não era mulher pra ele... O Kaze teve milhares de opções em Suna, mas teve que escolher justo ela! Uma ninja sem muitas habilidades e, de Konoha! Uma vadiazinha como qualquer outra... Antes tivesse escolhido a...

- Não!! Não acredito nisso!! – _cortei meus pensamentos vendo aquela floristazinha de merda afastar o Uchiha de si._

Eu tinha que estar sonhando. Estava ferrada! Gaara-sama iria me matar, não cumpri suas ordens e os malditos não consumaram o ato! Jurei que aquela era a pior noite da minha vida, mas eu estava enganada... Amargamente enganada, as conseqüências de minha omissão, foram ainda mais terríveis, dias depois.

_**POVs Ino.**_

Não sei no que eu pensara naquela hora. Rá, francamente... Tenho certeza eu _NÃO_ pensei... Meu corpo todo queria aqueles toques, aqueles beijos, aquela urgência de anos que Sasuke guardara na prisão, pelo carinho de uma mulher. Eu era essa mulher? Não... Ele procurou em meu corpo, o gosto de outra... E, incrivelmente, quando me vi no meio dos músculos de Sasuke, eu procurava a pele alva e firme de Gaara. Quando tremi, não fora o Kazekage que me excitara... Então eu retesei, porque eu não pertencia aquele homem diante de meus olhos... E aquele homem, jamais seria meu.

_And all you do is lie to me_

_**E tudo o que você faz é mentir pra mim  
**__'Cos you're a liar liar liar  
__**Portanto você é um mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!!**_

- Por favor Sasuke... – _corri pro centro da cama, guardando-me_. – Isso não está certo... Não é a mim quem você deseja...

- Go-gomen ne Ino... Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... – _ele ficava lindo corado._

- Pegue o pergaminho e vá embora... Concentre o chakra no selo, que ele se abrirá... – _desvie-me dos olhares negros._

Sasuke mais uma vez desculpou-se e agradeceu, enquanto sumia pela janela. Quando o terrível cheiro amadeirado dele me abandonou, pude respirar normalmente. Porque Kami-sama gostava tanto de brincar comigo! Esbravejei com os céus! Aquilo era injusto! Logo agora... Logo agora que eu encontrara um homem tão fascinante como Gaara, logo agora que eu sentira o que era ser amada! Por que diabos, toda aquela passionalidade da infância me tomou de assalto, por entre os lábios e dedos, do arrogante Uchiha Sasuke?!

Momentos depois, eu entenderia as palavras de minha falecida mãe, num discurso tipo _"clichê"_: "A vida é injusta minha rosa, somos nós que procuramos justiça nela..." Sim... A justiça é uma utopia inventada pelos homens, e poucos de nós conheciam o valor dela, bem como o doce sabor de proferir a palavra, empregando-a em cada momento de dor ou prazer.

Fui injusta com Gaara e comigo mesma.

E o maior antagonismo desse valor tão moral e ético, se chamava Hana Matsuri... Hana... Flor... Venenosa. A maldita irrompeu logo depois que Sasuke na minha soleira. Ô noite cansativa!

- O que você quer? – _perguntei, tirando o robe e entrando embaixo dos lençóis, enquanto ela me fitava atentamente._

- Avisar que seu xouzinho está aqui ó... – _sorriu maliciosa tocando com a ponta dos dedos, a própria testa._

- Não se preocupe Matsuri-_san_ – _ironizei no sufixo_. – O não cumprimento inicial de sua ordem, também esta aqui ó... – _repeti o gesto dela._ – Ou pensa que eu não sei quais eram as ordens do **meu** noivo?... Agora vá descansar, prometo que se eu for transar com Sasuke num beco qualquer, grito bem alto pra você ouvir, voyuerzinha de merda...

- Ora sua... – _ela estava com a jouhyo em riste._

- Meça suas palavras soldado! – _irrompi._ – Não vai querer lutar comigo, ou vai? – _tripudiei, estava louca por uma boa briga, quem sabe aquele desejo que me queimava por entre as pernas, fosse embora, vendo o sangue de Matsuri verter?_

E porque eu queria pular naquela janela, socá-la sem piedade, e voar atrás de Sasuke?

_I will run I will fight__ I will take you through the night  
__**Eu vou correr, vou lutar, vou levá-lo pela noite  
**__I will run I will fight I will take you through the night  
__**Eu vou correr, vou lutar, vou levá-lo pela noite  
**_

- Não seria uma má idéia desenhar uns talhos no seu rosto vil, gueixa adúltera! – _cerrou os dentes._

- Então venha!! Venha!! Bata em mim e veja se consiga, me arranhar, sua vadia! – _levantei-me abrindo o peito nu, pra que ela me acertasse._

- Sua sorte... – _guardou a arma_. – É que não tenciono ter a vida tirada pelas mãos de Gaara-sama se tocar em você, do contrário, seus lençóis brancos estariam tingidos de vermelho... – _sorriu maldosa. Então ela acreditava mesmo, que poderia me vencer?_

Sasuke valeria arriscar meu noivado? Eu poderia acreditar nos desejos dele, e transformá-los em amor, como fiz com Gaara?... Não... Ele mentira ao provar meu corpo, ele mentira ao tremer por mim, pensando nela.

_When all I want is something different_

_**Bem, tudo o que eu queria era algo diferente  
**__And you couldn't give it to me  
__**Mas você não pode dá-lo para mim  
**__And all you do is lie to me_

_**E tudo o que você faz é mentir pra mim  
**__So you're a liar liar liar_

_**Portanto você é um mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso**_

Fervi diante daquele desafio, e quando dei por mim já avançava num taijutsu pra cima daquele rosto torpe, que eu desejava partir no meio. Não raciocinei, um segundo sequer, que Matsuri foi treinada a vida toda por ninguém menos que, Sabaku no Gaara...

_I will fight you  
__**Eu vou lutar por você**_

_I will fight you  
__**Eu vou lutar por você**_

_I'm fighting you  
__**Eu vou lutar por você**_

_**Continua...**_

Música: **"Liar"** – The Cranberries

Ahhhhhhh! Eu gostei desse em!! Espero que vcs tbem!!

SasuIno, é realmente, muito quente rsrsrs Admito!

Amores, Tatsuki e o sobrenome Hana, da Matsuri, foi eu quem inventou, agora a pouco! eheheheh

bjOs até mais!! E muito obrigada por estarem comigo, eu sou carente, e sem vocês, a Tia Rê não é NADA!

D

p.s: e não, esse hentai ta guardado a sete chaves, eu garanto que será muito bom! sorrindo maldosamente muáháháhá.

p.s do p.s: não assustem com a música, é uma revolta "momentânea" da loira


	4. A Partida

**IV – A Partida.**

Espero mesmo, que vocês não me achem a rainha da perversão, mas eu não resisti fazer essa "maldade" rsrsrs, influência de alguém... (May, louca P)

* * *

**POVs Sasuke**

Corri o mais depressa que pude, sem rumo, sem destino. Então me veio na mente à sórdida possibilidade de retornar ao "lar". Maldito lugar sujo, que me criei sozinho, quando ainda era uma criança. E pra onde mais eu iria? Pra casa do Naruto? Kakashi?... Uhn, pro sensei seria melhor, não queria conversar, e perto do Naruto é impossível ficar quieto.

Subi no prédio jounnin em passos silenciosos, e quando dei por mim, o Kakashi não estava em casa. Droga! Me restava o Distrito, ou meu amigo falador... Tá, dei uma passadinha pra ver como estava o clima na casa dele, se estivesse dormindo, eu iria pra um hotel. Mas por Kami! Com que dinheiro?! Definitivamente, eu fui pra casa do Uzumaki. Sorri ao chegar na porta, escutando barulhos do tipo cama rangendo, cama batendo na parede, cama sacudindo, "Vaiii Naruto... Vaiii", e quando não, as respostas "Hi-Hinata... Grita mais alto... Vou go..." é isso mesmo. Logo, melhor não atrapalhar.

E a imagem da Yamanaka ainda povoava minha mente perturbada, o corpo todo pedia pra que eu voltasse e transasse com ela, mesmo que a força... Mas que justiça havia nisso? Que direito eu tinha, pra tomar Ino pensando em Sakura?... Melhor ir pro Distrito, ponderei na hora.

Escuro, nada mais podia se ver ali, nem postes iluminando a entrada. Quando dei por mim já alcançara a casa principal: caminho decorado, passo por passo. Lugar maldito. Num katon discreto, ascendi umas velas antigas perto da cabeceira, no quarto dos meus pais. Poeira, ainda dei uma sacudida nos lençóis e me deitei, deixando a janela aberta olhando pra lua, que permanecia brilhando, sem grades, sem muitas dores. Mesmo aquela casa me trazendo lembranças sórdidas, o cheiro daquele lugar, definitivamente era melhor que a prisão.

Só não era melhor que o cheiro do quarto dela... O cheiro dela, da loira. Maldita Ino! Em segundos eu desenhava na mente as formas do corpo, o gosto. Os gemidos baixos, incontidos... Ela tremeu em meus dedos, em minha língua! Ora, por que retesou se também queria? Claro... O noivo. Mas aquelas palavras, me acusando, como se eu estivesse pensando em Sakura, quando estive ali, no meio daquelas pernas deliciosas, me sacudiram a razão. Não nego, pensei na Haruno, e penso nela sempre... Mas Ino estava mudando, aos poucos, essa realidade.

Eu tinha sérios problemas, quando dei por mim, já estava duro novamente! Mais que merda era essa? Enrijeci todo, precisava descarregar aquele tesão o mais rápido possível, ou iria enlouquecer. Uma prostituta? Outra gueixa? Com que dinheiro?? Meu rosto não comprava mais mulheres, eu era um ex-presidiário, um monstro em Konoha... Pagava, ou nada feito. Olhei meus dedos, que há minutos atrás dançavam no corpo de Ino, e suspirei. Teria que me virar no bom e velho, "cinco contra um".

**POVs Ino**

Ora, que seja! Se ela foi treinada por Gaara, eu também fora, mesmo que há menos tempo. E eu ainda tinha uma vantagem, fui treinada por dois Kages, o de Suna e a de Konoha, minha força era tão grande quanto à de Sakura, claro, nada incomum como a dela... O fato era que eu me aperfeiçoara mais em jutsus à distancia, como pediam as habilidades do controle da mente e a manipulação de areia do Kaze, da qual sempre levara pra casa, vários hematomas e escoriações.

Mas eu precisava socar, chutar, esmagar e rasgar a carne de Matsuri com as próprias mãos. Queria sentir o sangue dela, verter em meus dedos! Então avancei, e sinceramente, pouco me doeram os cortes do super-cilho que ela talhou, bem como alguns dedos do pé quebrados no embate. Quando a vadia abaixou a guarda, eu a acertei no estilo "punhos nada gentis" bem no meio dos seios... E sim, aquilo doeu mais do que eu imaginara. Quando desviei meio segundo a atenção, Matsuri perfurou meu ombro esquerdo com aquela maldita arma rápida, prendendo-a e me levando próximo aos punhos dela. Eu sangrava à bicas, e ainda sim sorria, _"Mais perto sua vaca, e vai se arrepender!"_ Pensei animada.

Que delícia poder brigar um pouco e afastar meus pensamentos de Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke... Querendo ou não, sou grata até hoje, por Matsuri ter provocado minha ira naquela noite. Só lamentei por uma coisa: quando concentrei a maior quantidade de chakra que podia nos punhos, já sorrindo diante vitória certeira, a doce Tatsuki acordou e pôs-se no meio de nós duas. Numa fração de segundos, eu quase acerto ela.

- Que droga Tatsuki! Saia da minha frente! - _bradei sem controle das emoções._

- Ino-sama! Gomen nasai pelas atitudes da minha irmã, ela está fora de si... - _senti uma pena tão grande da outra Hana, que lamentei quando a odiosa lhe puxou pelos cabelos._

- Nunca mais faça isso! Ou da próxima vez eu lhe arranco a cabeça! Não se meta nas minhas brigas! - _e Tatsuki perdeu a compostura, agarrando a irmã pelo pescoço, apertando-a até que a outra ninja se debatesse._

- Não ouse tocar em mim com essas mãos sujas, você acaba de lutar com a noiva do Kazekage-sama, aguarde sua punição em silêncio, sua desonrada! - _em segundos, nenhuma das Hanas estava mais ali._

Eu estava tão cansada que só depois me dei conta de que a briga começara no quarto e se arrastara pro quintal, foi então que enrubesçi ao ver os vizinhos de olhos arregalados, comentando uns com os outros: _"Olha a filha do senhor Inoishi lutando pelada na rua"..._ Se papai não havia me tosado os cabelos na briga de Sasuke e Gaara, agora eu tinha a certeza, iria me tornar uma escrava na floricultura.

Entre tomei um banho e gastei uma enorme quantidade de chakra, curando a feridas que aquela vadia me causou. Luxações e hematomas eram meus menores problemas, quando, sorrateiramente, escutei o senhor Yamanaka sentar-se na cama... _"Me ferrei de verdade agora."_

**POVs Sasuke**

Minha cabeça estava uma droga e meus sentimentos todos desordenados, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, se não descarregasse o tesão, enlouqueceria. Então deitei no futon e em vários anos, senti o corpo relaxar tirando toda a roupa. Ah... Nem dá pra descrever a boa sensação do que é tocar uma, sozinho, em lençóis, sentido o vento entrar pela janela sem cheiro de esgoto.

Sem culpas, desenhei na mente as curvas da Yamanaka, enquanto me tocava lentamente, pra não perder em movimento algum, aquele prazer que era me masturbar, pensando numa outra mulher, que não Sakura... Quando não, lembrei-me dos gemidos de Ino quando nos beijamos e a acelerei os dedos no pênis, compassando a força. Descia e subia ainda mais, apertando e afrouxando, enquanto me lembrava das pernas da loira, se retorcendo quando tencionei lamber-lhe o sexo... Ah! Aquelas pernas! Os olhos azuis, o cabelo longo e desalinhado no corpo fino, o maldito timbre daquela voz suave, os sorrisos... Tudo nela me atiçava os desejos e desarmava a razão. Jurando sentir o cheiro de Ino, gozei gemendo o nome dela.

**POVs Ino**

- Kombawa outoo-san – _sorri desajeitada terminando de amarrar o roupão._

**- **Kombawa Ino, sente-se onegai. _– indicou o lado esquerdo da cama._ – Pra quando está marcado o casamento, mesmo?

- Me-mês que vem... – _confesso que esperava gritos de 50 decibéis._

- Bom... E você já tem certeza do caminho que decidiu seguir? – _papai era direto._

- Cla-claro outoo-san. _– respondi sem muita certeza._

- Então me prove. – _os olhos dele inquiriram uma tez ameaçadora._

- Gomen... Na-não entendi! – _tentei desconversar._

- Eu disse me prove que você tem um caminho, e pare de gaguejar... – _fez uma pausa_. – Não me importo qual seja ele, pode ser o caminho certo ou o errado, eu apenas quero saber qual você escolheu filha. – _tocou numa das minhas mãos e desenhou nos traços do rosto que eu tanto amo, uma preocupação que eu nunca vira antes _– Eu só quero Ino, que você...

Eu já estava perdida em lágrimas, e o abracei. Enquanto o durão senhor Yamanaka Inoishi me acarinhava os cabelos, eu continuava chorando, soluçando, afundando meu rosto ainda mais no peito de meu pai, lembrando dos afagos singelos de minha mãe... E tive a triste certeza, de que eu não escolhera caminho algum. Nesse momento, como se ele soubesse dos meus tormentos, papai levantou meu rosto e cruzou o olhar mais verdadeiro que eu já vira em toda minha vida. Eram amendoados tremendo em azuis pálidos.

- Lute pela sua felicidade filha, e se você não conseguir sozinha, chame o papai, que eu vou lutar ao seu lado... Nem mais e nem menos, nós lutaremos lado a lado, por você Ino.

A única coisa que pude responder foi um _"outoo-san"_ em grunhidos e soluços. Ao ver a imagem dele fechando o portal do meu quarto e sorrindo, eu tive a certeza que caminho escolheria: levaria Sasuke pra Suna. A partir daquela viagem, minha vida tomaria um rumo tão sombrio, quanto à noite que velava os sonhos dos aldeões de Konoha. Já estava na hora de enfrentar meus medos e dúvidas, vesti uma roupa e fui ao Distrito Uchiha, porque afinal, pra onde mais ele poderia ir? Só não esperava me deparar com aquela cena.

**POVs Sasuke**

Era como se os deuses debochassem de nós dois, ou de mim... Ainda nu, abri os olhos depois da farra que fiz sozinho naquele quarto, e senti o cheiro da Yamanaka intensificar. Enrijeci na hora e não quis acreditar no que vira, quando mirei os sharingans na janela.

- I-ino?

- Sasuke... – _confesso, ela ficava ainda mais linda tapando a boca, e corada._

Mal tive tempo de me vestir, e a kunoichi impetuosa fugia rapidamente do Distrito. Sem dispor a parte de cima do kimono, voei atrás dela... Afinal, o que essa maldita estava fazendo ali, naquela hora? Porque veio atrás de mim? Ao segurar um dos pulsos dela, Ino apenas mirou a mão que lhe apertava, gemendo umas palavras que eu não entendi, foi então que enrubesci soltando-a... Percebi que Ino flagrou a masturbação, inspirada nela. Amaldiçoei cada célula dos meus desejos pervertidos, maldita hora que cedi aos anseios do sexo!

Mal tive tempo de lamentar o "resultado" ridículo daquele gozo maravilhoso, e a Yamanaka cerrou os olhos... Se eu não fosse ágil o suficiente, ela teria caído no chão.

- I-ino fale comigo! – _e a triste sensação de ver alguém falecer em seus braços, voltou num turbilhão. Graças aos Kamis, ela só estava desmaiada_ – Kuso! – _praguejei acomodando o corpo ferido no futon, que há minutos atrás, eu gozara pensando nela. Ponderei alguns segundos sobre aqueles ferimentos superficiais._ – Será que ela andou brigando quando eu saí de lá? Claro... As guarda-costas do Kazekage... Sasuke, seu idiota!

E até hoje eu me pergunto, onde se escondia o frio e temível, Uchiha Sasuke, quando ficava meio segundo perto de, Yamanaka Ino?

**POVs Tatsuki**

Carregar Matsuri desmaiada e totalmente ferida nos braços não foi uma tarefa fácil, e a Yamanaka-sama não colaborava! Quando a vi saindo de casa novamente, larguei minha irmã na porta da casa dela, e a segui. Em mil anos, eu jamais pensei que presenciaria uma cena depravada daquelas!

- Ah... I-i-i-inooooooooo – _por Kami-sama! Ela o viu gritando o nome dela!_

Aquilo estava passando dos limites, era como se Gaara-dono adivinhasse que a noiva o iria trair... Mas tudo que aconteceu, era compreensível, afinal, uma mulher fica mesmo sensível quando o casamento está chegando, e dúvidas são comuns, contudo, tive que concordar com Matsuri, não era uma dúvida sequer, ela foi o procurar! Ino-sama tencionava trair mesmo o Kazekage! Imperdoável.

E quando não, ela desmaiou. Claro, o Uchiha não iria perder a oportunidade de abusar da kunoichi, que causava arrepios até em Kankurou-dono. A partir daquele momento, senti-me sem jurisdição alguma. Corri pra casa dela, peguei minha irmã pelos braços e parti de Konoha. Não iria perder um minuto sequer com uma subordinada ferida, sabendo que a Yamanaka traia o Kage de minha vila... Até ponderei quanto ao ocorrido no quarto dela, mas aquilo do Distrito Uchiha, já era demais.

Ao cruzar a entrada da Vila Oculta da Folha, os dois guardas de prontidão tentaram me impedir.

- Tatsuki-san! Está com uma ninja ferida! Volte e vamos até o Hospital! – _bradou o das bandagens._

- Sinto muito, mas estou de partida pra Suna agora, avise Godaime-sama por mim, que em menos de dez dias, o Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, irá lhe fazer uma visita, com toda certeza. – _parti bufando de ódio._

E quando Matsuri recobrou a consciência, já atravessávamos as fronteiras do País do Fogo.

- Onee-chan... O-onde estamos?

- Estamos indo embora, me desculpe pela grosseria... A senhorita Yamanaka não é digna de confiança mesmo.

Em dias, ou quem sabe meses, eu vi surgir no rosto da minha irmã, um sorriso largo, de vitória, de felicidade. Mas Matsuri ainda seria punida por não ter cumprido as ordens iniciais de Gaara-dono... Sofreria, mais do que pode imaginar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Ta... Eu sou pervertita! Ahahahah (sorri orgulhosa pro espelho)**_

_**E quando digo que gosto de descrever, não é mentira!**_

_**Amores têm um elemento nessa fic, que será usado em "Combinações II: A Flor de Lótus"!**_

_**Espero não ter modificado muito a personalidade dos personagens... rsrrs só um poquinho, não têm problema.**_

_**BjOs, em todos D**_


	5. O pergaminho dos segredos

_**V – O pergaminho dos segredos.**_

_Prende a respiração: revelações... Vaiii..._

* * *

_**POVs Gaara**_

No início do terceiro dia, pude visualizar as fortificações de Suna, então soube que estava perto de casa, contudo, minha apreensão continuava em Konoha, onde deixei Ino aos cuidados de Matsuri e Tatsuki. Concentrei-me no caminho, afinal, estávamos próximos da Vila e qualquer militar saber que os últimos quilômetros até o destino são de fato, os mais perigosos.

Num lampejo, dez ninjas cercaram nossa comitiva. A aparência era terrível: magros, sugados e exaustos. Me lembro de ter visto uma kunoichi de profundas olheiras, numa expressão de dor e fome a lhe dilacerar os anos de juventude perdidos... Pelos Kages! Ela não devia ter 17 anos! Insanos, essa era a melhor palavra pra definir aqueles shinobis, que viviam no deserto.

- Matte! Pretendem atacar a comitiva do Kazekage-sama?! _– meu capitão precipitou-se, vendo katanas, kunais e shurikens em riste._

- Go-gomen nasai – _um dos ninjas do bando desculpou-se_ – Kazekage-sama, há tanto tempo que não vemos ninguém por aqui, que mal podemos reconhecer um semblante... – _em reverência, um alto e magro shinobi de cabelos negros, irrompeu nos lábios rachados, com a pele marcada de queimaduras gravíssimas, causadas pelo sol._

- Há quanto tempo os médicos não os vêm visitar? – _preocupei-me._

- Há quase seis meses... A estiagem denota medo nas pessoas, ainda mais quando precisam vagar no deserto sem muita orientação. – _resignou-se, bondosamente._

- Certo. Capitão Baki, lhes dê nossas provisões (alimentos) que restam, já que em meio dia estaremos em Suna. – _o antigo sensei concordou, e virei novamente meus olhos pro capitão dos __**Sabaku no Otoko (1)**_ – E amanhã mesmo, mando uma comitiva médica pra avaliar as condições de vocês, bem como as baixas no esquadrão... Anou, como é seu nome soldado?

- Hana Ishida. – _bradou orgulhoso._

- O terceiro irmão... – _ponderei pra mim._ – Esquadrinhe uma área onde possamos passar à tarde, Ishisa-san, minha comitiva está cansada da viagem.

Ele concordou e se retirou com o esquadrão de shinobis, que mais pareciam nômades em farrapos. Os _**Bayaka(1-a),**_ como eram vulgarmente conhecidos os _Sabaku no Otoko_, eram duma classe militar que eu ainda não conseguira extinguir, desde que me tornei Kage. Famílias humildes de Suna escolhiam os filhos e doavam suas vidas pro Kaze usá-las da melhor forma possível, coisas de tradição, e antes que meu pai assumisse poder, era costume que esses filhos prodígios de Suna, fossem designados pra viver no deserto que cerca à Vila, sem propensões de sobrevivência, apenas pra defender nossas fronteiras. Crianças de no máximo 15 anos eram designadas a sobreviver ali, e quase nunca, chegavam aos 18. É quase um castigo celeste essa condição militar que estão submetidos, mas quebrar anos de tradição não é tão fácil quanto desafiar o conselho como em questões econômicas. As tradições estão enraizadas no cotidiano das pessoas, e todo bom líder deve saber que quem edifica seu poder, são os aldeões... Ir contra o povo, muitas vezes, traduz-se em ruína.

Quando jurei que não mais me surpreenderia, eis que surgiam vindos de Suna, shinobis vestidos de branco... Se eu fosse um dos Homens do Deserto, com toda certeza, os chamaria de anjos, ou quem sabe deuses... Uma comitiva singela, na qual pude visualizar cinco deles carregando provisões médicas e alimentícias... Sim, era a equipe médica de Suna. Ao forçar meus verdes olhos no esquadrão escoltado por Kankurou, um ponto rosa moveu-se por entre os homens, coberto num pano branco, que ainda lhe deixava umas mechas do cabelo, passear com o vento.

_**É saudade, então  
E mais uma vez  
De você fiz o desenho mais perfeito que se fez...**_

Mandei cinco dos meus recepcionarem os médicos, enquanto Ishida-san fez o mesmo. Impressionei-me em vê-los se mover na areia, igual cobras rasteiras, imperceptíveis como rastreadores natos! Sem que o outro líder me alertasse, senti no corpo uma tempestade de areia se aproximando e, não era prudente que qualquer um de nós ficasse a esmo, no meio do deserto. Sem contato com o esquadrão de branco, nos dirigimos pra um oásis próximo, indicado pelo Hana mais velho, montando acampamento.

Num pequeno momento, deixei-me sorrir diante da ousadia dela, que ordenava pros subordinados os cuidados médicos e a distribuição dos mantimentos, dando ordens até em Kankurou que ficava perdido ao lado da médica, sempre tão vívida e empolgada. Sem conter a excitação, aproximei-me.

- Ohayou, Sakura. – _ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso_ – De quem foi a brilhante idéia de arriscar meus melhores médicos, na travessia do deserto, em plena manhã, com uma tempestade de areia se aproximando? – _talhei uma voz firme, diante da imprudência._

- Go-gomen ne Kazekage-sama – _ela reverenciou_. – A culpa é toda minha... Inclusive de persuadir o Segundo em Comando, Kankurou-dono, a nos trazer até aqui... Há muitos meses que...

- Tudo bem Sakura... Foi imprudente, mas foi sensato. – _toquei-lhe um dos ombros, sentindo-me estremecer com a proximidade. Eu precisava compartilhar com alguém, as angustias que furtivamente tentei deixar em Konoha._

- Aconteceu algo por lá? – _ela perguntou desviando o olhar. Temia minhas palavras e eu no lugar dela, temeria também._

- Muitas coisas.

- Sei... – _respondeu como se realmente não se importasse._

- Não se preocupe, conversaremos mais tarde, sim? Agora termine seus afazeres, há pessoas que precisam de ti, mais do que a senhorita precisa das notícias de Konoha.

Ela sorriu, e trabalhou o restante da tarde, afinco, dedicada, em tratar dos Sabaku no Otoko. Infelizmente, houve baixa, uma kunoichi da família Nagara, que morrerá há três semanas, e milagrosamente, o corpo permanecia intacto, já que era muito comum a prática antropofágica entre eles, que passavam meses sem comida. Preocupando-me com os problemas sociais de minha terra, concentrei-me no discurso pro senhor Nagara, mais do que nas cenas de Sasuke tentando persuadir minha noiva.

_**POVs Ino**_

Quando acordei pela manhã e, a primeira impressão que tive foi: _morri e não conquistei os céus! _Teto velho de madeira nobre. Ponderei em silencio que estava sendo punida pelos pecados que cometera com Gaara, desde aquela conversa com o Uchiha nos campos de Rosas, até minha atitude desmedida em sair de casa, enfraquecida por ter usado tanto chakra médico, e ir fazer o que o pergaminho me mandava fazer. Nessa altura, eu não sabia que o rolo de papel ainda estava intacto. Precipitei-me, mais uma vez.

Aos poucos ordenei os pensamentos e constatei que estava viva e que, provavelmente, eu teria desmaiado na noite anterior, quando fui ao...

- NÃO!! – _gritei apavorada_. – Na-não pode ser!... _– mas podia sim, eu estava deitada num futon na mansão central, do assombrado Distrito Uchiha... Antes estivesse sozinha, na companhia dos fantasmas: Sasuke dormia centímetros longe de mim, num outro futon._ – Céus! Estou encrencada!

E eu estava mesmo, mais do que poderia imaginar no momento. Levantei correndo, arrumei os lençóis e quando saía quietinha nas pontas dos pés, ainda imaginando como ele não acordara com meus gritos, passei os olhos naquele homem que detinha o sórdido poder de me dividir o coração. Sasuke ainda dormia sereno, de certo estava muito cansado com tantas confusões em apenas três dias de liberdade. Aproximei-me, lentamente, e agachei diante dele. Oh, por Kami-sama! Que razão mulher alguma teria, vendo-o dormir tão inocente e entregue, como se não fosse o monstro estilizado por anos de Akatsuki?

Deslizei aos poucos meus dedos no peito desnudo dele, sentindo-me arrepiar em contato da pele quente e, o Uchiha se remexia inconsciente no chão, como se meus toques lhe causassem o mesmo efeito devastador, nos músculos rijos e masculinos. Sem pudor, levei os dedos aos lábios finos, e quando dei por mim, roçava os meus nos dele, sentido aos poucos, o gosto daquela boca... A boca de Uchiha Sasuke, que se remexeu mais uma vez, virando-se de costas pra mim. Eu realmente estava perdida. Fui procurá-lo na certeza do caminho que escolhera, e agora estava tão ou mais confusa, do que antes!

Num lampejo, vi o pergaminho rolar próximo meus pés, ainda selado. Levantei-me, deixei um bilhete pra Sasuke e fui embora, correndo, pra longe de toda aquela tortura agonizante, que era sentir o gosto dele, em minha boca.

_**POVs Sasuke**_

Ao sentir logo pela manhã, aqueles lábios delicados pousando sobre os meus, como se me desejassem _"tenha um bom dia",_ permaneci calado, estático, imóvel, sem reação. A Yamanaka era como um sonho bom, mas quando atiçava os desejos nos toques, virava o barco numa tempestade torrencial e impetuosa. Por instantes jurei que Ino debochava de minhas fraquezas... Mas que moral eu tinha pra forçar meus pulsos nos ombros, a sacudir e bradar _"Você tá brincando comigo, sua maldita?! Quem você pensa que eu sou?",_ se todas às vezes, eu me deixava levar pelos carinhos dela?

_**Os traços copiei, do que não aconteceu  
As cores que escolhi entre as tintas que inventei  
Misturei com a promessa que nós dois nunca fizemos  
De um dia sermos três  
**_

Pra fugir daquela loucura, virei o corpo no futon, ficando de costas pra loira, pedindo aos Kamis, qualquer um deles, que me devolvessem a razão... E devolvessem a dela também. Ino ainda caminhou pelo quarto, espalhando o torturante cheiro por toda parte e em segundos, tudo tornava a esfriar na mansão dos Uchiha... A kunoichi partira me privando do calor tão inebriante.

Quando não, um barulho de britadeira me alcançou, sem piedade, rasgando toda a paz mórbida daquele quarto. Enfiei a cabeça pra fora da janela e gritei:

- Que merda é essa?! Dá pra fazer menos barulho? – _e estreitei olhares com a cena: era uma obra... Sim uma obra! _

Estavam edificando um prédio, e se eu não me enganara, dentro do Distrito Uchiha... Um desgosto me alcançou a garganta. Há anos aquele lugar não era minha casa, mas aquela propriedade ainda era minha!

- Olhe... Olhe... É Uchiha Sasuke! – _um dos construtores gritou pro outro, como se eu fosse a mulher barbada, num circo de horrores._

- Não cara! É a vovozinha... Agora parem com esse barulho! Quem permitiu que vocês construíssem algo no meu quintal?! –_ eu estava puto da cara._

- Sa-sasuke-sama... –_ sufixo odioso e me lembrei, na hora, do antigo time Taka_. – Te-temos uma autorização pra tal ato. – _Vi um dos caras correrem pra dentro da obra e voltar com um papel tremendo na mão, estendendo-o pra mim._

Tomei e li. Maldito conselho! Por eu ter sido acusado de alta traição, decidiram que o antigo distrito Uchiha não tinha herdeiros, portanto, seria dividido entre os clãs que pagassem pela terras... Porra cara! Eu estava sitiado! E quando a luz do sol me abriu a visão, mostrou-me que as áreas oeste e sul, nem existiam mais.

Papel... Me lembrei do pergaminho esquecido ontem a noite. Entreguei a autorização pros obreiros, e voltei pra dentro da mansão central. Me preocuparia com territórios depois... Afinal, eu partiria de Konoha em breve, pra nunca mais voltar.

_**E era sempre, Não foi por mal  
Eu juro que nunca quis deixar você tão triste  
Sempre as mesmas desculpas  
E desculpas nem sempre são sinceras  
Quase nunca são...**_

Próximo ao tal pergaminho, estava um bilhete:

_"Vim aqui ontem à noite pra cumprir com minha parte no acordo, mas vejo que você ainda não teve coragem de ler o pergaminho. Procure-me quando o fizer._

_Ino."_

Tchhh, mulherzinha abusada, como ousara dizer que eu não tinha coragem pra desenrolar um mero pedaço de papel?!

Sem perder muito tempo, foquei o chakra naquele selo, que se partiu, exalando um cheiro nostálgico de cerejeiras... Foi então que entendi a palavra "coragem" no bilhete da loira. Minha garganta travou no automático, ao me deparar com aquela grafia:

_"Sasuke, seja bem vindo à liberdade!_

_Se você está lendo essa carta, é porque a guardiã dela julga necessário lhe contar toda a verdade sobre aquela noite, em que lutamos no prédio Hokage... Mas a verdade não será dita, não antes que você me encontre. O Naruto, provavelmente, lhe contou que eu troquei minha vida em Konoha, pra que você, ao menos, permanecesse vivo._

_Estou vivendo em Suna, e você não é bem vindo aqui, a não ser que venha acompanhado de Ino, na qual o Kazekage tem muito apreço. Rezo pra que durante todos esses anos, nada tenha mudado no poder da nova Vila Oculta onde moro, e nada tenha mudado em nossa terra natal, a amada Konoha, da qual eu sinto falta, a cada dia que passa. _

_Peça pra que Ino lhe acompanhe até aqui, e se o Naruto ainda não for o Sexto - e provavelmente não será - traga-o também._

_Com carinho, Haruno Sakura."_

_**Preparei a minha tela  
Com pedaços de lençóis que não chegamos a sujar  
A armação fiz com madeira da janela do seu quarto  
Do portão da sua casa, fiz paleta e cavalete...**_

Juro que tentei ordenar os pensamentos e sentimentos, quando o cheiro de sakuras, depois de tantos anos, invadia minhas narinas... E a cinestesia de tocar algo que ela escreveu pra mim, quase me fez perder o foco... Mas não, nenhum sentimento bom acometeu-me, eu só conseguia pensar em dois detalhes: _sacrifício e Itachi_... Era mais uma pessoa, que se sacrificava pra me manter vivo... Eu valia tanto assim? Essa minha mísera vida, resumida em fracassos e ambições efêmeras, valia tanto assim, pra aqueles eu amava tanto?

_**E com lágrimas que não brincaram com você  
Destilei óleo de linhaça  
Da sua cama arranquei pedaços  
Que talhei em estiletes de tamanhos diferentes  
E fiz, então, pincéis com seus cabelos  
Fiz carvão do baton que roubei de você  
E com ele marquei dois pontos de fuga  
E rabisquei meu horizonte...**_

Tive vontade de destruir tudo a minha volta com um Chidori! Inclusive ceifar-me a vida! Por que sempre estive a mercê do sacrifício dos outros? Do sacrifício de Sakura? Isso não era justo! Sem tempo algum pra digerir todo o significado daquelas letras da minha antiga parceira de time, lá fui eu, procurar a loira mais conflituosa que eu conhecia, mas dessa vez, levaria uma arma infalível à tira colo: Naruto...

_**POVs Sakura**_

Distraída, eu cuidava dos ferimentos do último shinobi sem amparos, quando a tempestade de areia surgiu no horizonte. Era insalubre ficar muito tempo na tenda dos doentes, então, imprudente e idiota, eu sai à procura de um lugar pra ficar; em segundos a areia me tragava sem proteção alguma... Quando não, um manto me envolveu em braços musculosos, me levando pra longe da tormenta.

Quando abri os olhos, ordenada pelo _"salvador",_ cruzei com outros verdes, que sibilavam nos meus, trêmulos, e ofegantes. Sem pedir passagem, Gaara me beijou como há muito não fazia... Desde o dia em que decidimos que seriamos apenas bons amigos, e que trair a confiança de Ino, era um pecado imperdoável.

_**E era sempre, Não foi por mal  
Eu juro que não foi por mal  
Eu não queria machucar você  
Prometo que isso nunca vai acontecer mais uma vez...**_

Não posso negar que o gosto do noivo da minha melhor amiga, escorregando garganta abaixo, era o melhor que eu já sentira em toda a minha vida: uma mistura de amor e fel, que me queimava as entranhas e perturbava a alma.

_**E era sempre, sempre o mesmo novamente  
A mesma traição...**_

- Ga-gaara... Não... – _tentei soltar-me dos braços que me prendiam rente ao peito forte._

- Go-gomen Sakura... Eu sei que é errado... Mas você me deixa louco... – _ele se afastou, sacudindo os cabelos ruivos com uma das mãos._ – Olha... Precisamos mesmo falar sobre Konoha... – _pensei que ele estivesse desconversando ao me dizer tais palavras, mas minutos depois ao vislumbrar uma preocupação estampar-lhe o semblante, tive a certeza de que nossa vida mudaria._

Mesmo o Kazekage afirmando amar Ino, era inegável seu desejo por mim, pelo meu corpo, pelos meus carinhos, pelos meus beijos... E há muitos anos, eu nem me lembrava do rosto de Sasuke... Eram somente olhos verdes que povoavam meus sonhos, infelizmente, os verdes de Sabaku no Gaara. _"Perdoe-me Ino"..._ Repetia aos quatro ventos, quase todas as manhãs em que o via deitado ao meu lado, na cama de um hospital ou na casa que me providenciaram, longe da população de Suna.

_**Mas então, por que eu finjo  
Que acredito no que invento?  
Nada disso aconteceu assim  
Não foi desse jeito  
Ninguém sofreu?**_

Era uma tortura me recordar de todas as noites que passamos juntos, afogados nos desejos, nas promessas, nas manhãs sem ele, nos gozos, um gemendo o nome do outro, no céu amarelado daquele lugar, tão longe da minha casa... _Todo amor perdido_, desde o dia em que ele firmou o noivado com Yamanaka Ino. _Todas as promessas quebradas_, quando assumimos que aquilo não estava certo. Eu sofria há anos, vendo ele nu, entregue e feliz em nossas transas... Meu Gaara, meu amor, partindo pra longe de meus braços, quando ela voltava pra Suna.

Eu era um _sacrifício_, e aos poucos, o amor que nutria pelo Kaze, me ensinava o verdadeiro sentido dessa palavra triste, sem perspectivas, sem futuro... Até mesmo, sem paixão.

_**É só você que me provoca essa saudade vazia  
Tentando pintar essas flores com o nome  
De "amor-perfeito"  
E "não-te-esqueças-de-mim"**_

- Sasuke está livre. – _então meu coração, descompassou. E eu não esperava isso._

_**Continua...**_

Música: **"Acrilic On Canvas"** – Legião Urbana.

* * *

**Notas: (1) – Sabaku no Otoko –** Tradução literal: **Homens do Deserto**. – Contribuição do meu amigo querido Shun Amamiya que manja de japonês ehehehehe, é uma classe militar que eu criei, e que irá fazer sentido mais pra frente ok! Confiem em mim, por favor!

**(1-a) Bayaka –** Estava eu, bela e formosa, lendo sobre história dos reinos africanos esses dias, eis que me deparo com essa tribo que vive na reserva de Dzanga-Sangha, na região África Equatorial, e vejo esse nome. É uma tribo de pigmeus, que vivem à mercê de outros povos que os exploram, em condições precárias de saúde. São conhecidos por se adaptarem facilmente aos terrenos onde abrem clareiras e, são grandes rastreadores, e não, eles não são canibais, fui eu quem deu uma "enloucada" no enredo mesmo rsrsrs. Sei lá, me acometeu uma comparação nada antropológica, com as condições de sobrevivência e psicológicas desse povo tão sofrido.

* * *

**_Nada a declarar desse cap... balança a cabeça indignada_**

**_Esse povo está muito safado, e vai ficar ainda mais!! Uhulllllllllll_**

**_BjOs em todos e todas que estão comigo!_**

**_Vou frisar, sem vocês, Tia Rê não é NADA... N-A-D-A!_**


	6. A Viagem

_**VI – A Viagem.**_

* * *

_**Naruto POVs**_

Ao ver o Sasuke balançar aquele pergaminho na minha cara, meu coração alegrou, então graças ao teme, eu iria rever minha amiga, depois de tantos anos! Antes de irmos à floricultura, me despedi da Hina, que ruborizou no beijo como sempre, mas dessa vez tenho certeza que foi de ciúmes... Confesso que gostei! Então fomos falar com a obaa-chan, que também se alegrou com a boa nova:

- Peço que tragam Sakura de volta, não há motivos pra que ela fique longe de Konoha, e ninguém mais vai pagar pelos erros de outras pessoas, concorda Sasuke? – _cara, a velha não tragava a presença dele mesmo, e o teme concordou com a cabeça, numa cara amarga de dar dó_. – Não pretendo repetir o mesmo erro do Sandaime. Agora podem ir. – _os olhos do Sasuke arregalaram na hora! Poucos de nós sabemos que o tal "erro" do Terceiro, foi deixar Itachi seguir com aquele plano diabólico, por conta da ambição de outras pessoas._ – Ah Naruto... – _eu já me preparava pra sair_. – Traga a Yamanaka aqui antes, preciso tratar alguns assuntos com ela.

No caminho, meu amigo não disse uma única palavra, aposto todo meu sapinho que ele pensava naquela comparação dolorosa, com a condição de Sakura, e o que o Itachi passou por ele... Tudo pra mantê-lo vivo. E essa era a segunda vez. Buscamos Ino sob os protestos do senhor Inoshi, que amansou diante das ordens da Godaime. Meu! Quando eu for Hokage, quero ser tão durão e respeitado quanto à obaa-chan, tô certo!

Quando a Ino entrou pra falar com a velha, eu comecei a especular, na minha curiosidade de sempre... Precisava saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros, afinal, Konoha é um ovo! O que se faz numa esquina, em meia hora, quase a Vila toda fica sabendo.

- Você é um teimoso mesmo em Sasuke, não sossegou até conseguir notícias da Sakura.

- Diferente de você, que se esqueceu dela. – _ele nem olhou na minha cara._

- Está errado... Eu respeitei uma decisão que não me cabia julgar... Coisa que você não fez, perturbando tanto a paz das pessoas que tem as vidas normais, como a Ino. – _provoquei mesmo. Ele precisava explodir e eu estava ficando bom nisso._

- Não aconteceu nada entre nós... – _entregou tão rápido._ – E desde quando você entende sobre julgamento e decisões?

- Desde o dia que você sumiu de Konoha, e _nos_ abandonou... Eu cresci cara, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Uhn... – _ele grunhiu, jogando a cabeça pra esquerda._

- Tudo bem se vai me deixar falando sozinho, agora seria bom que você tomasse cuidado com o Gaara, ele não é do tipo que fala muito, ele age, entende? – _insinuei que já sabia da briga dos dois, e o Sasuke enfim, cruzou olhares comigo_. – Ele mata você, se souber que Ino dormiu na tua cama...

- Dobe, acho que você está surdo... Não aconteceu nada entre eu e ela, e no mais, não se preocupe com minha segurança, sei muito bem me defender sozinho. – _eu ia responder à altura aquele sorrisinho sarcástico duma figa!, mas a figura de Ino ao nosso lado, empalidecida, nos emudeceu._

- Pa-partimos daqui uma hora... E... Isso não é uma missão. – _ela passou por nós com um raio. Contudo, às vezes, o Sasuke consegue ser mais curioso que eu._

- O que aconteceu Ino? – _segurou num dos pulsos dela._

- A pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido... – _eu nunca vira Ino daquela maneira_ – Minha guarda pessoal partiu pra Suna ontem à noite... E eu já estou atrasada... Muito atrasada... – _ela falava mais pra si, do que pra nós dois, enquanto soltava-se das mãos do teme._

- Ino... Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu sou o responsável e vou arcar com as conseqüências, não se preocupe. – _fazia tempo que eu não via aquele olhar sério e verdadeiro nele._

- Não me preocupar... – _falou baixinho fitando o chão._ – Não seja piegas Sasuke, cavalheirismo não combina contigo... Da minha vida, cuido eu, já que você a virou de cabeça pra baixo! – _velho! A mulher fez algo que eu nunca vira alguém fazer ao meu amigo: o calou... Meio segundo depois, ela sumira._

- Você já esta pronto pra seguir viagem Naruto? – _eu sempre estava pronto, desde o dia que me tornara um jounnin e só assenti com a cabeça._ – Então vamos ao Ichiraku... Vou te pagar um lámen com o pouco dinheiro que me resta. – _virou as costas, já seguindo caminho, não me deixando analisar mais nenhuma reação dele._

O Sasuke, pagando um lámen? O Sasuke com pouco dinheiro? O Sasuke com cara de "perdi a piada"? Realmente, a coisa estava bem feia pro lado dele, eu só não imaginava o quanto.

_**Sasuke POVs**_

Depois de cinco tigelas de lámem, o dobe digeriu tudo: a comida e as palavras. Mesmo com toda essa frieza, ainda éramos amigos, ainda éramos irmãos... Ele foi o único que não me deixou enlouquecer na prisão, mesmo com nossas diferenças e discussões. Contei-lhe tudo o que acontecera, do inicio ao fim, mesclando os fatos com minhas dúvidas e aquilo que chegava perto do que chamam de sentimentos. Categoricamente, esperava muitas coisas em resposta do Naruto, menos aquelas palavras e, eu já estava muito cansado de ser surpreendido:

- Cara, não dá pra saber o que você sente pela Sakura, sem antes falar com ela, quem sabe aquele amor de infância tenha ficado no passado? Mas de uma coisa eu tô certo, você esta fodido quando o Kazekage descobrir que o que aconteceu entre você e a noiva dele... E pior, você está mais fodido ainda, por ter se apaixonado por ela. – _o dobe abriu um enorme sorriso, me dando tapinhas nas costas._

- Apaixo...? Ora essa, desde quando você entende dessas coisas? – _rebati seco._

- Vai se ferrar Sasuke! Seus olhos até brilharam quando você contou da noite quente! – _ele respondeu no ato_. – Eu fico do mesmo jeito quando estou do lado da Hinata... Cara, ela é fantástica... Bem, mas eu já tenho certeza do que sinto, o confuso aqui é você... E você está apaixo... uhn... uhn... – _tapei a boca dele, porque a Yamanaka chegava bem na hora._

- Estão atrasados. – _nem ao menos me olhou e, pagou a conta_. – Não vou aturar as infantilidades de vocês, como a Sakura aturava, vamos logo. – _não era a mesma voz doce que eu escutara pela manhã, sussurrando "gomens" no quarto._

- Meça o tom Ino. – _paguei com meu dinheiro, e devolvi os níqueis pra ela, apertando-lhe a mão._ – Não estamos em missão, e você não é nossa líder.

- Realmente Sasuke-_san_ – _respondeu sem intervalos_. – Essa viagem é um favor que faço pra _você_, mas se não está satisfeito, fique, pois eu tenho dia marcado pra chegar em Suna, ontem! – _me ignorou completamente, arrastando o Naruto, embasbacado, pelo colarinho, até a saída da vila._

Maldita! Praguejei em silêncio, enquanto atravessávamos os limites do País do Fogo, numa velocidade cansativa e imprudente. Eu não contestei a pressa dela, afinal, as kunoichis guarda-costas não estavam mais em Konoha, e provavelmente chegariam em Suna antes de nós três e, se a intenção do Kaze era vigiar os passos da noiva, não seria nada agradável saber por boca de outras pessoas, que Ino e eu quase transamos na cama dela.

Naruto bradou com a loira pra que descansássemos quando a noite caiu, ela protestou, mas eram dois votos contra um, e montamos acampamento numa clareira de matas rasteiras, acusando que logo não veríamos mais florestas, só um terrível deserto que nos tragaria mais do que poderíamos prever... Eu realmente, estava cansado de ser surpreendido.

Antes de chegar à Suna, eu jurei pra mim, que teria uma conversa definitiva com Ino, e que a deixaria em paz... Era a minha vez de sentir as costas pesarem, com mais um fardo. Eu já carregava a morte de Itachi, o isolamento de Sakura e não pretendia carregar o término do noivado de Ino. Ela pegou o primeiro turno de vigília, fez questão de tal, afirmando que não tinha sono. Ora! Qualquer um de nós notava o abalo físico da Yamanaka, mas a insônia pesava nos sentimentos dela, tão ou mais em desordem quanto os meus.

_**Ino POVs**_

Pelos Kamis! Se continuássemos a seguir viagem, eu tinha certeza que alcançaríamos as passadas de Matsuri e Tatsuki, afinal a desprezível estava gravemente ferida, com o talho que lhe abri no ventre, uma hemorragia seria inevitável. Não que eu estivesse bem, e meu ombro volta ou outra sangrava, mas minha qualidade de shinobi estava acima das Hanas, e as de Sasuke e Naruto então, sem comparações.

Tomei a primeira vigília. Se eles queriam tanto descansar, ótimo! Não ficaríamos ali por mais de três horas, e três horas seriam mais que suficiente pra que eu ordenasse minhas decisões e atitudes, caso as kunoichis chegassem primeiro em Suna. Eu precisava ficar sozinha naquela hora, mas o Sasuke não concordou:

- Vá dormir já que está tão cansado. – _cortei os passos dele, que me alcançavam no alto de uma pedra._

- Não antes de fazer o que pretendo. – _ele rebateu na voz rouca, sentando ao meu lado, e me olhando profundamente. Nesse pequeno momento, eu enrijeci. Malditas reações do corpo quando ele estava por perto!_

- Pouco me interessa... – _levantei-me tencionando iniciar a ronda, quando Sasuke me atou na palma das mãos._

- Sente, eu já esquadrinhei a área... Nada mais que javalis e coelhos. – _mas eu não atendi ao pedido feito, calmo e passível._

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – _ele obedeceu, sem deixar de me olhar um segundo sequer._ – Sasuke... Eu realmente não deveria ter me envolvido contigo, mas... – _eu retesei e ele continuou:_

- Mas eu não fui honesto ao me aproveitar de você, num momento de fraqueza... Foi isso que vim fazer Ino, lhe pedir desculpas e dizer que não mais vou te perturbar. – _aqueles olhos, me ceifavam a razão, pouco a pouco._

- Fraqueza... – _balbuciei._ – Claro, fraqueza, e o que mais poderia ser, não é mesmo? – _rebati, sem muita clareza do que pensava naquele momento. Qualquer homem poderia me dizer, que fora fraco e cedera aos desejos do corpo ao se aproximar de mim, mas ouvir aquela palavra, nos lábios dele, me deixou mais triste do que eu poderia imaginar._

- Eu também cometo erros... Sou tão humano quanto você. _– ele fora, tortuosamente gentil nas palavras._

- Não Sasuke, você é cruel... Você brinca com os sentimentos e sentidos das outras pessoas e sempre fez isso... – _Ah, por todos os Kages! Eu deveria ter calado o maldito discurso._ – Só lamento por ter cruzado seu caminho e idiota que fui, me deixei levar pelos seus desejos de homem... Sou eu quem lhe peço desculpas.

- E seus desejos de mulher, não contam? – _levantou-se e continuou ousado_. – Me diga Ino... – _aproximou-se perigosamente, misturando meu hálito com o cheiro amadeirado que partia dele, sem controle._ – Me diga que também não sente isso quando estamos juntos... – _quase numa inocência, tomou uma das minhas mãos e levou ao lado esquerdo do peito, onde batia um coração, a galopes._

Senti um nó me travar o ar na garganta e os dedos formigarem, quando levou a outra mão dele, no meu lado esquerdo do peito, onde também batia um coração, em pedaços, em dúvidas, clamando por um caminho, chorando e disparado, como o que batia naquele peito forte, talhado em músculos perfeitos. Ficamos ali, um tocando o outro sem ponderar as conseqüências do tempo. Era como se tivéssemos o mesmo coração e nossos olhares travaram em reflexo, um dentro do outro, na mesma tristeza, na mesma incerteza...

No maldito, mesmo desejo.

Então eu chorei, e ele me abraçou, como se quisesse se desculpar por todo mal que me causava... Por todo o calor que me trazia ao tocar meus cabelos e suspirar próximo ao ouvido... Por todas as dores que dançavam, no cheiro de Sasuke do alto da pedra, sob a lua tímida no céu do País do Vento.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com Gaara... Gomen... – _mas ele prendeu-me nos braços fortes, sussurrando:_

- E eu não posso fazer nada contigo, sem me sentir culpado ao pensar em Sakura... – _mas infelizmente, a tez das nossas peles em choque, os cheiros misturados, o calor que devorava e, nossas bocas próximas demais uma da outra... Toda nossa essência, não seria freada por palavras ditas a esmo._

Nós não poderíamos mais parar... Não ali, não naquele momento, não daquela forma... Em segundos, o gosto do Uchiha preencheu-me os lábios e me roubou a alma... Agora, só faltava roubar o coração, e nós continuamos... Mais, mais e mais...

Sasuke e Ino, realmente, não pararam.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Aguardem... No próximo, virá um dos hentais que mais gostei de fazer o/o/**_

_**Desde já, quero agradecer todas as fofas e fofos que estão acompanhando com tanto carinho essa fic, feita no mesmo carinho!!**_

_**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!**_

_**bjOssssssssssssssssssssss**_

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AOS REVIEWS POR AQUI:**

**Deby20:** Whaaa gata! Vc tava dodóiiii, mas já melhorou né?!

Tadenho do Gaara. Sabe, eu espero mesmo que você compreenda o sentido dessa loucura toda que eu estou fazendo com eles ehuaehauehaueh

Será um quadrado mtoooo legal! Eu espero que goste!

Obrigada pelo review e pelo carinho viuuu

bjOs sempre pra vc!!


	7. Os dois corpos Novos rumos

**VII – Os dois corpos... Novos rumos.**

_**Sasuke POVs**_

Quando dei por mim, rasgara as faixas de proteção que lhe cobriam as coxas... E que coxas! Que pernas! A cintura tão fina... E os seios! Ino enlouqueceria qualquer pessoa, ela encantava o mundo, e eu me apaixonava cada vez mais que ela tentava retesar meus carinhos, dizendo aos ouvidos...

- Não Sasuke... Não faz isso... Gaara... – _e mesmo assim, arranhava minhas costas. _

Sem intervalos, a carreguei presa nos braços atrás daquela pedra íngreme, pra que Naruto não escutasse ou visse o que fazíamos. Era inevitável, eu transaria com Ino ali, na relva, no gramado. Sem ponderar sobre vigia ou coisa alguma, nossas roupas iam ficando pra trás... Eu só fiz questão de manter o manto que usava pra viagens. Um manto que nos cobriria das areias do deserto, quilômetros à frente, onde vivia um noivo traído. Com minhas mãos, eu presenteava o Kazekage com um belo par de chifres. E coloque belo nisso, Ino era linda, estonteante e deliciosa.

Ao deparar-me com os seios, tive a certeza que não apenas os olharia, como há dias atrás, eu provaria a tez da pele dela. Suguei os mamilos, apertando-os num desejo que receava machucá-la. Mas ela gostou da urgência que eu tinha em chupá-la, pouco a pouco, com pressa, calmo... Não era só o corpo, qualquer reação que tirava daqueles traços lindos, aqueciam mais que o desejo, mais que as mãos devorando meu corpo... Quem sabe, aqueciam um coração sem amor?

_**Aquele gosto amargo do teu corpo**_

_**Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo**_

- Ahhh... Sa-suke... Não me toque... – _aqueles gemidos... Caralho! Aqueles gemidos só faziam estalar meu tesão, e ela roçava em mim, como se quisesse levar a sanidade embora. _

Ela me roubava a alma, com uma shinigami. Como um anjo.

- Não posso parar Ino... Eu... Ahhh – _então ela quase me matou, enquanto eu ainda lhe sugava os mamilos endurecidos na língua, a Yamanaka me afundou nos seios, puxando os cabelos da nuca._

O dedos na nuca, foi sacanagem. Não agüentei.

Deitei-a no chão, sem manto algum, eu lá ia me lembrar de manto? E aqueles olhos azuis abertos, me tragaram... Ino me domara em conjunto: com gemidos, cheiro, pele e sentidos. Como uma mulher podia ser tão gostosa? Como uma mulher podia me descontrolar daquela forma? Não teria que ser Sakura, essa mulher?

- Você é... Linda... – _e azuis brilharam, enquanto sem ordenar, senti meus olhos dançarem entre o vermelho e o negro._

- Porque está fazendo isso comigo... Sa... Sasuke... ahhh... – _aquela pergunta saiu entrecortada, de uma forma tão linda, que eu parei com as caricias da minha língua no umbigo, preenchendo meus dedos com aqueles seios firmes e enormes._

- Porque eu te quero Ino... – _a lambi no umbigo novamente descendo minhas mãos nos quadris._ – Como nunca quis uma mulher antes... – _a ouvi gemer mais uma vez, quase num choro, enquanto eu continuava descendo a língua, na pele alva que ardia._

Que cheiro era aquele? Qual era o maldito cheiro de Ino?

_**De amargo então salgado ficou doce,**_

_**Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento**_

_**Fez casa nos meus braços e ainda leve**_

_**Forte, cego e tenso fez saber...**_

_**Que ainda era muito e, muito pouco.**_

- Não Sasuke... Não desça mais... Oh... Por Kami! Não me chu... ahhh... Sasuke... – _já era tarde, e lá estava eu, com a língua no sexo dela, chupando tudo e roçando os lábios naqueles pêlos loiros._

Eu ainda estalava de tesão, mas não pude conter a vontade que tinha de lambê-la inteira... Queria os gritos de Ino mais altos, a queria gozando na minha língua. Então continuei, afastando os joelhos que insistiam em fechar-se, e que aos poucos, se entregariam às minhas carícias.

- Gostoso Ino? – _e ela só gemia_. – Você quer mais? – _porque eu a provocava daquela maneira? Por que meu corpo todo pedia pra ouvir aquela voz me dizendo "Sim Sasuke, me fode!"?_

Porque eu queria que ela se entregasse pra mim, de corpo e alma? Ora! Porque eu estava entregue, totalmente, àquela mulher?

Acelerei a língua ainda mais, tencionando penetrá-la com os dedos afastando os lábios, e cerrando de leve, meus dentes no sexo molhado dela.

- Diga... – _então eu me levantei e a penetrei com dois dedos, acelerando em estocadas curtas, a sentindo falecer ainda mais, abrindo as pernas._

- Ahhh Sasuke... – _aqueles gemidos, me deixavam perdido, mas eu precisava ouvir._

Deitei-me por cima dela, ainda a penetrando com força, fazendo com que a loira erguesse os quadris de encontro aos meus dedos, que ameaçavam parar de masturbá-la e levei à boca próxima a de Ino, com lábios crispados, roçando os meus nos dela:

- Diga Ino... Diga o que você quer...

- Me deixe... Me deixe em paz... – _toda aquela teimosia, em não admitir que me desejava,_ _me fez tremer de tanto tesão_.

Ainda a penetrando, a beijei na intensidade do desejo, e posso jurar que foi com o coração... Um coração que eu achava bater por outra... Mas estava acelerado, ardendo no peito, com vontade de gritar, com vontade de mordê-la, de devorá-la... Queria que Ino se apaixonasse por mim, naquele instante.

Eu a queria só pra mim.

_**Ino POVs**_

- Me deixe... Me deixe em paz... – _pelos deuses, porque ele fazia aquilo comigo? Porque me torturava? Então eu comecei a chorar, incontida de desejo de me entregar plenamente aquele homem, que me penetrava e tirava a sanidade, apenas com os dedos._

E ele me beijou, como se quisesse me tragar pra dentro daqueles malditos sharingans, que giravam, giravam, giravam... Arrancava o coração com as mãos! Havia sentimento naquele beijo, eu não me enganara... E estava perdida.

"_Gomen Gaara..."_

Quando abrimos os olhos, Sasuke teve a certeza de que eu o queria, há muitos anos... Desde sempre o quis. Não fora apenas um amor de infância... O Uchiha permanecia vivo no coração, e eu temia não conseguir o trancafiar mais... Talvez, nunca mais.

- Faz amor comigo... Sasuke... – _a verdadeira Ino, estava cansada de tantas tormentas, e não iria fugir, não ali, não suspensa nos carinhos da língua e daqueles dedos torpes._

A Ino, queria ser dele.

_**Faço nosso, o meu segredo mais sincero...**_

_**E desafio o instinto dissonante.**_

_**A insegurança não me ataca quando erro**_

_**E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante.**_

E Sasuke me surpreendeu. Tocou meu rosto num carinho casto, sorrindo, abertamente, sem meios lábios ou meias palavras, enquanto roçava lentamente o pênis em meu ventre. Afundou o rosto em meus cabelos e sussurrou:

- Não se preocupe...

- Ahhh... – _penetrou, de uma só vez, no fundo._

-...Vai ficar tudo bem – _e me beijou, enquanto movia os quadris pra fora de mim, entrando na mesma velocidade e força novamente._

Os sons da noite foram calados pelos nossos gritos e gemidos... Em cada estocada, eu tremia ainda mais nos músculos do Uchiha que eu amava desde criança. Aquela força brutal, me dilacerando as entranhas pouco a pouco, traziam um onda de prazer, que eriçava os pêlos das costas, no mesmo vai e vem, que o membro dele me molestava... Sasuke era sublime como amante e, mesmo os anos o tendo privado do toque e contato de mulheres, ele ainda sabia como levar uma ao ponto alto da insanidade... Mal posso me lembrar quantas vezes gozamos juntos, separados, dentro, fora... Mal posso descrever as sensações que me tomavam a espinha, quando ele sussurrava:

- Isso Ino... Você é uma delícia... – _e mordia meus seios, sem deixar de beijar-me na boca. Sempre._

Quando não, senti duas cobras frias me tomando na cintura e suspendendo-me no colo dele, que recostava na pedra... Um jutsu quase sedutor, se não fosse apavorante. Com as mãos livres, ele esquadrinhava todo meu corpo, me penetrando com violência, e me fazendo gozar incontida... Nunca tive uma transa como aquela. Jurava que as cobras tornavam-se quentes em minhas costas, enquanto sentado, Sasuke me fazia cavalgar no membro que me estocava, e nas mãos que me aliciavam o sexo, ao mesmo tempo... E a língua... Maldita língua que me sugava o corpo todo, sem espaços... Os mamilos, por Kami, como aquilo era bom! Eu gemia e gritava entre lábios quentes, espasmos das peles suadas... De cheiro amadeirado.

- Rebole Ino... Rebole pra mim... – _aquela voz, me tomara toda a razão há horas atrás, e eu obedecia tudo que o Uchiha me ordenava._

- Ahhh... Não fale essas coisas... – _e ele sorria satisfeito, sabendo que me atiçava a libido numa volúpia terrível._

Aos poucos, a figura grande de olhos verdes e cabelos de fogo, me abandonava à consciência.

Eu não tinha consciência, no meio das pernas e lábios de Sasuke.

_**Sasuke POVs**_

O timbre da voz de Ino era mais poderoso do que qualquer arma shinobi... Aquela voz suave e aguda, gritando meu nome, me exigindo parar com as obcenidades que eu sussurrava naqueles ouvidos fininhos, tomavam a pouca sanidade que me restava, indo embora, com o suor dos corpos e com os gozos que escorriam em nossas pernas, cada vez mais. Eu não conseguia parar, estava esgotado, mas não queria sair de dentro dela, um minuto sequer. Não podia ficar longe de Ino. Eu queria tragar todo aquele calor e aquele cheiro indecifrável. Talvez cheiro de mulher.

A imagem de Ino, de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta, subindo e descendo do meu pau, em seios trêmulos, era tudo que eu gostaria de ver, pro resto da minha vida. Nenhuma outra mulher fora tão maravilhosa numa transa, como ela fora. Ino era, de fato, perfeita. Eu jurava que nossos gozos estavam em sincronia, quando cansados, eu a apertei na cintura, sentindo-a tremer mais uma vez e gritar, alto, bem alto, meu nome.

- Ahhh SASUKEEEE – _outro orgasmo, e aquele rostinho lindo torcido de prazer, reagiu em meu corpo._

- I-I-Inoooo... Eu vou... Vou gozar em você... – _sem esperar qualquer tipo de consentimento, o fiz, numa estocada profunda, num desejo insano de fazer-me presente dentro daquele corpo estonteante, mais uma vez._

Queria que meu gozo a preenchesse como o dela me fizera. Queria que meu sexo a rasgasse como o dela me envolvera, tão amoroso, tão quente, tão molhado. Queria tirar todas as dúvidas daquele coração tão grande, daquela pele tão macia... Queria fazê-la minha, pra sempre, sem intervalos, sem meio adeus, sem "arigatôs". A queria amar e queria que Ino me amasse também.

_**E o teu medo de ter medo, de ter medo!**_

_**Não faz da minha força confusão**_

_**Teu corpo é meu espelho e em ti navego**_

_**E eu sei que a tua correnteza não tem direção.**_

Em segundos, estávamos os dois, suados, ofegantes e nus, dormindo recostados naquela pedra, enquanto o sol despontava quilômetros atrás de nós. Então percebi que a capa serviria pra alguma coisa.

Por todos os Kamis! Ino dormiu aninhada em meus braços... Com um anjo, em cabelos desalinhados presos em nós dois... Se eu não estivesse tão cansado, podia jurar que lágrimas voltavam a manchar-lhe o semblante tão satisfeito. Se haviam resquícios de Gaara nela, eu desejava tirar. Se havia dor ali, eu não queria que _minha_ Ino sentisse.

_**Mas, tão certo quanto o erro de ser barco à motor e insistir em usar os remos,**_

_**É o mal que a água faz quando se afoga**_

_**E o salva-vidas não está lá porque não vemos**_

Ino era minha agora, e eu desejei como nunca desejara algo antes, que sempre fosse assim. Mas ainda precisava de um perdão... Precisava do perdão de Sakura.

_**Naruto POVs**_

Despertei num susto sem tamanho: um maldito javali cheirava meus pés! Merda! Onde estavam os dois malditos que fariam guarda na madru...

- Amanheceu!! Dormi demais!! – _gritei apavorado, já esperando uma retaliação da Ino apressada._

Passei meus olhos no acampamento e... Ahn? Onde eles estavam? O coração palpitou na hora! Acontecera alguma coisa, alguém nos atacara! Minha nossa! Passei a mão pelo corpo, será que eu fora ferido e não lembrava?

- Puta merda! Cadê você Sasuke?! – _berrei, óbvio. E o javali continuava me olhando, com ganas assassinas. Então a fome bateu nervosa! Os cinco lámens que eu levara, não iriam me saciar._

Olhei pro javali, ele olhou pra mim, e ambos desistimos. Javalis não são nada interessantes no café da manhã... Manhã! Por todos os Hokages! O sol estava BEM no meio do céu... Devia ser meio dia!

- Fui deixado pra trás! – _constatei, mas logo vi os pertences dos dois nos sacos de dormir._ – Abandonaram as coisas deles também? Será?

Parei de perguntar às árvores e fui à procura de Ino e Sasuke... Quando estava em cima da pedra, que vira a Yamanaka "meditando" na noite passada, mirei os olhos pra baixo, e eis que me deparo com uma cena que faria o Kage da Vila pra qual iríamos, ter a mesma gana que o javali teve por mim: assassinato. Tô certo!

Malicioso que sou, ainda dei uma bisbilhotada no corpo da Ino que dormia abraçadinha no ero-teme... Caraca, que mulher gostosa! Afastei os olhos na hora, pensando na cara que a Hinata faria se soubesse disso. Voltei ao acampamento e pensei seriamente em procurar o javali, afinal, imaginei que os amantes estariam bem cansados... Lámen com carne de porco! Perfeito. Fiz o que pude, armei até uma fogueira, mas eu sou um PÉSSIMO cozinheiro. Teria que acordar a mulher da comitiva.

Saí recolhendo as roupas dela, e cheguei bem pertinho dos dois, quando uma kusanagi me atiçou no abdômen, e um cara safado abria olho por olho, bocejando:

- O que você quer aqui dobe? – _ele ainda me ameaçava com a espada, dá pra acreditar?_

- Vim convocar uma cozinheira pra gente almoçar – _balancei na cara dela aquelas peças minúsculas de roupas, que a noiva do Kazekage vestia._

- Deixe que eu a acordo, agora me dá isso... – _tomou da minha mão o tecido roxo._ – Volte lá, a gente já vai. – _ele pensava que mandava em mim!_

- Baka! Eu te avisei! – _tentei redargüir._

- Não... Você me fez ver, que eu realmente estou apaixonado por ela... Foi isso Naruto... – _então o vi dando aquele meio sorriso de vitória, beijando a testa da kunoichi, e sussurrando algo como, "Acorde Ino... Temos que seguir viagem."._

Virei às costas e voltei pro acampamento, pensando seriamente qual seria o objetivo de Uchiha Sasuke agora, que admitira estar encantado por outra, que não a Sakura-chan? O que ele ainda queria em Suna? Como se os problemas militares não perturbassem a cabeça, agora mais essa! Eu fui mandado com eles pra evitar uma catástrofe, na política interna de Suna que a obaa-chan descobrira, no tempo em que as irmãs Hanas ficaram em Konoha, e agora, esse teme dos infernos me traria problemas diplomáticos? Ora essa! Como futuro Hokage (o que não estava tão longe pra acontecer, mas pouca gente sabia), eu não deixaria que o Sasuke bagunçasse nossas vidas novamente. O que quer que fossem seus "novos" objetivos, eu saberia antes da hora... Tô certo!

Escutei passos à minha esquerda... Quando não, à direita. Mirei os olhos rapidamente em todas as direções, e atirei umas kunais... Nada, não acertara nada. Corri pra ver os possíveis alvos, mas eu não era tão bom na mira quanto a Tenten. Atingira árvores... E ainda assim, senti um resquício de chakra pautado numa intenção assassina espalhado no ar. Suspirei e esquadrinhei a área rapidamente, afinal, estávamos perto do deserto que cercava Suna, uma região famosa por contrabandistas e povos nômades, que atacavam viajantes a esmo. Ninguém mais estava ali.

Infelizmente, naquele momento, era só o que éramos: viajantes a esmo.

_**Continua...**_

Música: _**"Daniel na Cova dos Leões"**_ – Legião Urbana (mais uma vez rsrs)

* * *

**_Ahhhh eu amei fazer esse hentai! E tirei certas coisas, pq tinha ficado mto pesado! Me desculpem algumas palavras chulas... Mas homem pensa chulo mesmo!_**

**_Quero agradecer quem está acompanhando_**

**_

* * *

_**

**RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI!**

**Deby20:** Florrrrrr gomen por demorar! Mas ta aqui mais um, espero que tenha gostado (e que eu não tenha exagerado nos palavrões), mas tudo pra causar impacto hauehauehaeuh

Bem, nessas alturas vc já sarou né?! heauhehuahue

bjOsss sempreeee


	8. Traição

_**VIII – Traição.**_

Eu não resisti. HAHAHA

_**Sakura POV*s**_

- Não pode ser! – _levei minhas mãos na boca, escutando o que Gaara me contara_. – Então ele...

- Ele está desesperadamente atrás de você. – _confesso que aquele semblante torcido, eu não esperava ver. Talvez fosse porque Sasuke esteve à procura de Ino._

- Ela vai entregar o pergaminho! – _apavorei-me mais uma vez, lembrando do detalhe._

- Pergaminho? – _ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, tocando meu rosto com o dorso das mãos._

- Um pergaminho que deixei pra Sasuke, aos cuidados de Ino...

- E o que dizia esse pergaminho, unh?... – _aqueles lábios alcançavam novamente meu pescoço, descendo mais uma vez pro colo, enquanto eu me retorcia na caverna escura, no meio do deserto._

- Gaara... Pare... Precisamos conversar... – _mas era inútil, ele já lambia com frenesi meus seios descobertos._ – Você é tão cruel... – _ele sorriu, descendo com as pontas dos dedos, até os elásticos da calcinha._

- Me diga Sakura... O que há nesse pergaminho? O que você falou pra Sasuke, que eu não saiba?... – _e continuava a me sugar. Com força, em posse._

- Ahhh... – _gemi entregue_ – Revelei meu paradeiro... E falei que se ele quisesse saber a verdade, que viesse atrás de mim... – _então ele parou e minha nossa! Aqueles dedos iam começar a me mastur-..._

- O que disse? – _franziu o cenho, desgostoso._

- Que era pra ele vir até Suna, com Ino e Naruto, se possível. – _enlacei meus dedos nos cabelos ruivos, sorrindo desconcertada._

- VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO?! – _ele estapeou minha mão. _

Por todos os Kages! Eu nunca vira Gaara descontrolado daquela forma, não depois de ter perdido o bijuu.

- Está louco! Se fizer isso novamente eu... – _e os olhos dele me intimidaram._

- Maldito Uchiha! Têm certeza que ela entregou o pergaminho? – _agora era ele quem passava as mãos nos cabelos._

Aquele corpo nu, musculoso e viril exposto aos meus olhos, tão frágil, quase me fez mentir... Mas não adiantaria. Eu sabia que Gaara não ficaria satisfeito com o que escrevi pra aquele que um dia, eu amei.

- Cla-claro... Se aconteceu tudo isso que você me disse quando esteve em Konoha, tenho certeza que Ino entregou o perga-...

- Por que fez isso Sakura? – _ele estava tão perto de meu rosto, com os olhos fervendo de ódio, que mal pude abrir a boca._

Gaara podia ser assustador às vezes.

- Por que eu o amava... – _rebati sem medir as palavras, e ele segurou firme meu queixo por entre os dedos trêmulos._

- Por que o amava?! Você uniu minha noiva com o amor da infância dela, porque o amava?! – _olhou dentro demais de meus olhos, e eu me senti quase falecer com os dedos dele apertando o rosto._

- Todo esse ódio, por causa de Ino? Porque tem medo que Sasuke a roube de você? – _balbuciei sem receios, e mostrei minha decepção mordendo os lábios. _

Eu não tinha direito de cobrar nada dele... Gaara escolheu a ela, e não a mim. Imediatamente o Sabaku desviou os verdes trêmulos, pros meus lábios rosados, presos entre os dentes.

Gaara fez tudo que eu jamais imaginara que faria. Beijou-me numa intensidade, que me cortou o lábio inferior. O sangue escorrendo, era sugado pela língua ferina dele, a me devorar, pouco a pouco, com mais força. O Kazekage mostrava toda sua fúria e autoridade naquele beijo, que me deixou sem ar; então o afastei com toda força. Aquilo tinha que acabar, e seria ali.

_Pink it was love at first sight, yeah_

_**Rosa foi amor à primeira vista, yeah**_

_Pink when I turn out the light, and_

_**Rosa quando eu desligo as luzes**_

_Pink gets me high as a kite_

_**Rosa me levanta como uma pipa**_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_**Eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem**_

_No matter what we do tonight_

_**Não importa o que façamos esta noite**_

Ofegantes, olhamo-nos num silêncio que durou pouco. Em segundos, o Kage de Suna me empurrava no chão bruto, e me prendia no meio das pernas fortes. Deitou-se e me virou de lado, ficando de costas pra ele. Tenho que confessar, toda aquela violência me excitava... E eu comecei a gemer. Quanto mais desejoso de transar comigo ele estava, mais gostoso era tudo entre nós... Oh! Por Kami-sama! Gaara era meu único e maior pecado, e eu não conseguia me desfazer dele... Então tocou meus seios e lambeu o pescoço, em mordidas e chupões, que me deixariam marcada de hematomas; quando não, eu já direcionava as mãos pro membro dele, que pulsava em meio aos quadris. Abri as pernas, e o enlacei de lado, enquanto Gaara tocava-me no sexo e sorria com meu corpo tremendo, o desejando.

Com ele perto, eu não conseguia parar... Eu não sabia pensar. O amava. Lhe pertencia completamente.

_**Gaara POV*s**_

Naquele pequeno momento, vendo a flor de cerejeira tão entregue e tão sincera, eu tive medo. É desses momentos sem acontecimentos importantes, sem grandes guerras, sem grandes batalhas e sem inimigos nas esquinas... Desses momentos inesperados, que surgem estampando os olhos e a garganta seca, fazendo aquilo que chamam de lágrimas arderem nas têmporas, e então nós as deixamos sair, como se elas tivessem o poder de nos livrar de um grande mal, ou lamentar por ele. Tive medo de perdê-la pra Uchiha Sasuke. Medo de perder tudo do qual eu jurava amar. Perder as duas mulheres que me fizeram sentir algo mais que ódio... Algo mais que sangue e mortes. Mas acima delas, eu tive medo de perder uma parte de Sabaku no Gaara, depois de anos procurando-me em essências de flores. Tive medo de perder Sakura, mais do que perder Ino.

Mas eu não... Chorei.

- Você me quer Sakura? – _sussurrei sentindo-a molhada, por cima daquela calcinha minúscula._

- Quero... Eu te quero... Sempre... – _a voz pausada e baixa, abrandava minha ira._

A fiz abaixar a perna que me prendia, em músculos femininos, e retirei a calcinha deixando-a nua, como eu. Já havíamos transado durante a tempestade, mas toda aquela revelação me fez tremer. Não deixaria o Uchiha tomar minhas duas jóias que eu guardava com tanto esmero. Elas eram minhas e de mais ninguém... _Sakura era minha demais._

_You could be my flamingo_

_**Você poderia ser meu flamingo**_

_´Coz pink is the new kinda lingo_

_**Porque rosa é um novo tipo de dialeto**_

_Pink like a deco umbrella_

_**Rosa é como um guarda-chuva**_

_It´s kink - but you don´t ever tell her_

_**É uma excentricidade, mas não conte à ela**_

Não agüentava mais esperar, iria possuí-la novamente, queria machucá-la, deixá-la marcada nas minhas carícias violentas. A queria ferir, como ela me ferira naquele plano perverso de recados e pergaminhos do passado.

Eu gostava de vê-la gritando meu nome.

A segurei nos ombros e penetrei, com força, saindo rápido, pra entrar mais forte. _E ela gemia me pedindo mais_. Não podia acreditar em Sakura tão facilmente, em quem ela pensava, na hora que virava os olhos verdes daquela forma, quando meu pau a devorava? Em mim? No Uchiha? _E ela continuava pedindo mais_. Eu dei... Comecei a mover os quadris em frenesi, com estocadas que a preenchiam, completamente. Sakura se remexia, recebendo toda a extensão do pênis... Era tão apertada naquela posição, o suficiente pra me deixar ainda mais louco de prazer, mais louco de vontade de invadir aquele espaço, a fazendo sofrer. Gemendo, gemendo, gemendo... Sakura continuava gemendo. _Eu queria gritos_, então a virei de quatro e segurei firme nos cabelos róseos, que apaixonavam esquadrões inteiros de shinobis em Suna... Os mesmos cabelos que me faziam ferver de ciúmes. Se por mim fosse, eles ficariam presos.

- Oh Gaara! Eu quero... Seu peso... – _quase pude ver aqueles lábios perigosos se movendo, enquanto a kunoichi arqueava os quadris de encontro a meu pênis, que entrava e saia, sem intervalos._

- Assim?... – _deitei-me sobre ela, desacelerando as investidas, a tocando no sexo e nos seios. Adorava masturbá-la, e então Sakura me respondeu da melhor forma que podia: em gritos._

Ainda mordendo os lóbulos, a senti tremer em mim, mas eu não estava nem perto de gozar, então tirei meus dedos dela, subi e me segurei naquela cintura fina, que enlouquecia qualquer homem de juízo. Ela parecia um cristal frágil de quatro, levando os quadris em choques violentos no meu pau. Aquela visão de cima, dos cabelos róseos caindo no rosto, os gritos e as mãos de Sakura, segurando firme a capa que eu a protegera da tempestade... Todo aquele conjunto de sensações e perfumes me fez embalar ainda mais o ritmo da transa. Era eu quem gemia de tesão e só aumentava. O frio a correr minha espinha, indo e vindo, desnorteavam os sentidos... Embaralhavam os confusos sentimentos e eu só queria continuar entrando nela, sem reservas, com mais força, atendendo aos pedidos que gemiam alto:

- Mais... Mais... Mais... Eu quero mais...

_Eu dava mais, sempre, sempre, sempre._ Sakura me sugava, me tirava a razão, me fazia pensar só nela quando estávamos juntos. Os corpos suados, e kunoichi médica gemendo em mim, me fizeram gozar antes. Numa estocada que a violou por completo, despejei todo o líquido quente dentro daquele sexo só meu, como nunca fizera antes... E foi então, que senti Sakura gritar ainda mais alto em espasmos, contraindo o sexo e mordendo a capa que segurava com os dedos finos. Não contido, ainda a masturbei, até que ela pulsasse, e fechasse as pernas pra mim, apertando os joelhos, como uma menininha assustada, mordendo aquele pescoçinho tão fino.

_Pink it was love at first sight_

_**Rosa foi amor à primeira vista**_

_Pink when I turn out the light_

_**Rosa quando eu desligo as luzes**_

_Pink gets me high as a kite_

_**Rosa me levanta como uma pipa**_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_**Eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem**_

_No matter what we do tonight_

_**Não importa o que façamos esta noite**_

Vê-la indefesa, nua e satisfeita me esquentava o coração, e me dava ainda mais vontade de devorá-la, mais uma vez, e mais outra, sem parar, o dia todo. A vida inteira.

- O que sente pelo Uchiha? – _aninhei-a entre meus braços, enquanto a tocava no rosto._

- Ca-carinho... Quem sabe gratidão... – _falou mansinho, respirando baixo, ainda tremendo nas sensações do orgasmo._

- Não o ama mais?

- Não... – _eu podia acreditar naquela resposta polida?_

- Então porque fez o que fez por ele? Porque se sacrificou? – _eu precisava entender tudo aquilo._

- Já lhe disse... Porque o amava...

- E porque não voltou pra Konoha?

- Porque fiz um acordo, se esqueceu? – _ela tremeu o timbre._

- Não minta pra mim Haruno... – _a fiz olhar-me com as esmeraldas vividas. Havia tristeza naquele olhar. Eu conheço a tristeza de perto._

- Na-não estou mentindo Sabaku no Gaara! – _esbravejou, crispando os lábios. Era mentira, uma descarada e absurda mentira._

- Diga... Diga-me porque não voltou... – _a forçaria. Ninguém deixa o Kage de Suna a meias palavras... Ninguém além de Ino._

E Sakura avançou com os lábios trêmulos. Eu deixei-me beijar, sentido todo o gosto de cerejas doces, envolver-me num carinho quase sonolento. Era loucura permanecer com aquilo, eu sei, mas como explicar o que eu sentia quando estava perto de Haruno Sakura? Como explicar um sentimento? Ino era tormenta, me domava, tragava minhas forças, dominava o local... Ino era quente em gosto e pele. Ino era forte demais, e sempre nos chocávamos... Sakura era uma calmaria, mesmo em violência. Era ponderada. Era resignada e dominadora. Era amorosa em abraços e beijos. Era completa no sexo. Sakura me devolvia e me tirava a razão... E sempre cuidava de mim, até demais.

_I want to be your lover_

_**Eu quero ser seu amante**_

_I wanna wrap you in rubber_

_**Eu quero enrolar você em borracha**_

_As pink as the sheets that we lay on_

_**Tão rosa quanto os lençóis que nós deitamos**_

_Pink is my favorite crayon, yeah_

_**Rosa é o meu giz de cera favorito, yeah**_

Sakura surgiu como um veneno, lento, calmo, discreto... E foi dominando aos poucos, daquele que mata gota por gota, com prazer e amor. A rosada kunoichi alojou-se em minha carne, nos meus músculos, na pele, nos pêlos, cabelos e mãos. Sakura me envenenou, e meu antídoto, se chamava Ino. Eu não queria me perder nem numa, nem noutra, mas as duas eram minhas. Amantes e amores, como se a tatuagem reagisse quando elas me tocavam em palavras e sexo.

_Pink it was love at first sight_

_**Rosa foi amor à primeira vista**_

_Pink when I turn out the light_

_**Rosa quando eu desligo as luzes**_

_Pink it´s like red but not quite_

_**Rosa é como vermelho, mas não quieto.**_

Eu não me completaria com apenas uma. Seria Ino o mar, e Sakura o lago de águas plácidas? Que fossem... Eram minhas! E eu podia jurar que amava duas mulheres, ao mesmo tempo. Mas Gaara não tinha dois corações... E aquilo tudo, estava ficando muito difícil de lidar. Partimos logo em seguida, de volta à Suna, e no caminho, quando ela tencionou curar os hematomas que eu a presenteara, a fiz retesar o chakra verde com um sinal, me aproximei e ordenei:

- Ficará marcada pelos meus beijos, é uma ordem. – _era uma forma de provar pro Uchiha a caminho, que Sakura tinha um dono. E ela sorriu, mesmo que discretamente._

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_**Eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem**_

_No matter what we do tonight_

_**Não importa o que façamos esta noite**_

Sem perceber a doce kunoichi toda em nuances cor-de-rosa me domava, mais do que a florista de Konoha. Mais do que qualquer outra mulher.

Onde estava o imponente Kazekage, ao lado de Sakura?

_**Matsuri POV*s**_

Kuso! Aquele maldito ferimento estava minando minha energia vital aos poucos, precisávamos chegar logo em Suna, do contrário, eu morreria. Quando alcançamos o deserto, era tudo calmaria, mas ao ver Tatsuki esquadrinhar a área, percebemos que outros acamparam ali, e não fazia muito tempo.

Num lampejo, as cobras do deserto se aproximaram rasteiras, sem barulho algum, misturando-se à areia, espreitadas em pedregulhos... Totalmente habituadas ao local lúgubre, então sinalizei pra minha irmã, num grito... Não daria tempo de desviar das shurikens que voavam de encontro ao pescoço dela.

- Abaixe-se!!! – _e ela desviou, mas uma lhe acertou em cheio abaixo da orelha, abrindo um corte generoso. E Tatsuki sangrava a bicas, ótimo! Mais um peso morto... A maldita iria morrer e me atrasar horas preciosas de viagem._ - Não acredito que se deixou acertar! Sua burra! – _arranquei a shuriken, mas de nada adiantaria, morreríamos as duas ali._

- Cof... Coff... Cofff... Me ajude... – _ela tomou minhas mãos, apertando com veemência. Mas eu estava preocupada pra saber de onde vinha aquela arma... Não seria surpreendida._

Ainda sentindo minha irmãzinha apertar-me as mãos, perdendo a força aos poucos, observei uma silhueta se aproximar. Kyoku, o mesmo shinobi que fazia vigília de Ino no dia em que ela abordou o Uchiha, nos campos de rosas. Eu estava lá, e ele fora meu parceiro de time por quatro longos anos... Nada de laços, nada de amizade.

- Assa... Assassino! – _Tatsuki gritou_. – Mate-o! Ele é... cof... cof... cof... Acusado de alta traição... Tentou matar...

- Cale a boca Tatsuki, mortos não falam. – _aproximou-se de mim e eu estava estática, afinal, de que merda Tatsuki falava? Traição? Tentou o que?_

- Nem mais um passo shinobi. – _o ameacei com o johyo em riste. Todos sabiam o quanto eu era certeira com aquela arma, inclusive ele, que sofreu com vários ferimentos no passado, em nossos treinos._

- Não se preocupe Matsuri. – _tirou o capuz e eu levei um susto na hora. O rosto estava quase desfigurado, com queimaduras terríveis._ – Precisamos de você viva... – _quando não, mais outros ninjas nos cercavam, todos com a mesma aparência terrível._

- Bayakas!!! Afastem-se de mim!!! – _assustei, pois via o grupo de ninjas mais temido de toda Suna, empunhando armas em minha direção. Pareciam monstros._ – Sa-sabem quem eu sou?

- Não tenha medo flor do deserto... – _Kyoku tentou sorrir_. – Sabemos que você é irmã do líder, não lhe faremos mal. – _aproximou tomando das minhas mãos a arma. Eu tive que deixar já que estava em desvantagem._

- Estou bem vendo... – _larguei-me das mãos mortas de Tatsuki._ – Acabam de matar a irmã mais nova dele.

- Uma inútil... É você que nos interessa... Temos uma proposta irrecusável, Hana... Venha, porque não temos muito tempo.

Curiosa e sem opção alguma, os segui, por caminhos que eu nunca imaginara existir no meio do deserto, largando o peso morto de Tatsuki pra trás. Ainda nos esgueirando por cavernas escuras e caminhos que mal cabia um rato, indaguei:

- Onde está Ishida?

- Partiu com a comitiva do Kazekage, ontem ao meio dia. – _não era meu ex-parceiro de time que falava comigo, Kyoku parecia outro, mais amargo, mais agressivo._

- E quem os lidera agora?

- Está falando com ele... – _sorriu sarcástico_. – Muitas coisas mudaram de anos pra cá, inclusive nossos interesses, vai saber quando chegarmos ao destino, por hora, guarde suas forças.

- Ishida está bem? – _ainda teimei._

- Seu irmão foi imprudente de nos abandonar, mas nos foi de grande valia esses anos todos... Deveríamos agradecer a quem? Aos seus pais ou ao Kazekage? – _aquilo fora uma provocação._

- Gomen, não entendi a colocação maldosa... Dá pra explicar? – _então ele parou os passos e me prensou numa pedra, forçando o corpo e chegando perto demais dos meus olhos arregalados._

- Acha que entenderia o que é maldade, menina? – _afundou o rosto desprezível nos meus cabelos, soprando o hálito quente no ouvido _– Seu coração é sujo como o meu Matsuri, mas você ainda não entende o que é a dor... Ainda não conhece a humilhação...

Soltou-me e continuou o caminho, então eu tive a certeza, que ficar calada, era a melhor coisa pra mim naquele momento. Mais à frente, vi tubulações e encanamentos, aquilo parecia um túnel... Mas pra onde? Mal tive tempo de analisar o local e o ferimento que a maldita Yamanaka me fizera, ardeu:

- Me ajude... Eu vou mor... – _enquanto tudo escurecia, pude escutar uma frase longínqua, dando esperança aos tímpanos, "Levem-na ao Hospital de Suna... Rápido!"._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Música: Pink – Aerosmith**_

_**Amores, vocês já repararam que eu gosto de homem autoritário e safado! São, de fato, os mais gostosos, e mais domáveis, claro. Ai ai, que mania deles acharem que todas as respostas estão no sexo né? (confesso que às vezes conta muito hehehe...)**_

_**Por Jashin!!! Já matei uma... Será que mato mais uma? kkk e a Matsuri não presta, mais do que vocês imaginam! Uhuuulll \o/ Kyoku eu inventei tbem.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!!!**_

_**bjOssss delícias!**_

_**p.s: Tão perdidas(os)! Começou a sessão "Aerosmith" ahahahahahaha - Musicas nada haver, mas são elas que me inspiram!!!**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Deby20:** Flor, adoro qndo vc fala assim com euuuu (agarra), adoro demais saber que te agrado, adoro fazer hentais.. bahhh, vc me conhece já! Eheheheheheh

Sim, sim, se fala MUITA putaria hauehaeua, eu fico com vergonha de escrever (corando), mas um dia perco essa vergonha! Juro que sim! Huhuh

Sasuke é gostoso, eu não gosto dele, mas ele é gostoso (aiii que indecisão) kkkk

bjOs coisa lindaaa

**Lust Lotu's: **Você é minha parceira, ta comigo sempre, igual as meninas, amooo demais esse cariiiiiiiiiiiiiinhooo huhuh

Sasuke tbem se rende à Yamanaka, e esse cap 8, que postei, espero que tenha gostado!!

bjOs sempre florrr


	9. Abra os olhos

**IX – Abra os olhos!**

**Ino POV*s**

Acordei e vi um dorso nu, por inteiro, até os pés, se vestindo com um kimono branco de calças escuras. O mesmo uniforme de anos... Era ele, Uchiha Sasuke. Sentindo-me trêmula, agarrei o manto lembrando de tudo que acontecera naquela vigília da madrugada.

"_Madrugada! Não!"_

- Que horas são? Não pode ser! O sol ta bem no meio do céu! Meio Dia! Estamos atrasados! – _vesti-me rapidamente observando de soslaio o semblante dele sorrindo, divertido com meu desespero._

Sasuke, já vestido, caminhou lentamente às minhas costas e tomou meus cabelos nas mãos, os amarrando, enquanto tocava no pescoço, com carinho. O que era aquele poder? Apenas a proximidade dele me fazia arrepiar!

- Não precisa de tanta pressa assim... Já que estamos atrasados mesmo. – _depositou um beijo singelo em meu ombro._

- O-ora essa! – _afastei como se tencionasse defender-me de um ataque cruel_. – Tenho certeza que Matsuri e Tatsuki já chegaram em Suna... É óbvio que meu atraso será imperdoável.

- Ainda pensando nele, Ino? – _Sasuke me segurou firme nos braços, o fazendo encarar bem dentro daquelas pedras negras_. – Tem certeza de que ainda quer ver seu noivo, uhn? – _e roçou os lábios finos nos meus._

_Electric Blue Eyes, Where did you come from?_

_**Olhos azuis elétricos, de onde vocês vieram?**__  
__Electric Blue Eyes, Who sent you?_

_**Olhos azuis elétricos, quem enviou vocês?  
**_

O hálito quente do Uchiha minou as forças de minhas pernas trêmulas pela transa e, trêmulas com o contato carinhoso, até demais pra um shinobi frio e incerto como ele. _Era uma tortura_. Sasuke me torturava com as mãos, que prendiam no corpo forte. Sussurrando, ele veio:

- Nossos objetivos em Suna mudaram, não é mesmo? – _e mordeu o lóbulo, com a língua explorando a curva do pescoço, vermelho com os chupões que eu ganhara na madrugada._

- Do-do que está falando? – _tentei me livrar, mas era inútil, aquele homem me tinha na palma das mãos. _

Literalmente.

- Eu quero que fique comigo Ino... Quero você pra mim... – _Oh! Ele continuava me beijando._

Então eu estalei os olhos, e forcei chakra no peito dele. Nos afastamos e Sasuke percebeu claramente minha confusão. Que papo era esse de _"ficar com ele"_? E a Sakura? Por Kami-sama, e o Gaara? E tudo que eu construíra? E minha segurança? E o amor pelo Kaze?... Aquela proposta e a noite de amor misturada ao cheiro de Sasuke, mais uma vez, embaralharam os caminhos... Pra qual rua eu seguiria? Onde eu deveria pisar?

- Está louco... – _falei sem pensar, ainda com meus azuis refletindo enormes, nos negros dele._

- Devo estar mesmo... – _desviou o olhar, e meneou a cabeça._ – O que fizemos foi uma grande loucura... Gomen. – _sem me deixar argumentar, ele sumiu num ho sushin._

_Electric Blue Eyes, Always be near me._

_**Olhos azuis elétricos, sempre fiquem perto de mim**__  
Electric Blue Eyes, I need you!_

_**Olhos azuis elétricos, eu preciso de você!**_

Sasuke estava certo, nós enlouquecemos! Não havia a menor razão em deixar levar pelos impulsos do corpo, afinal, foram nossas libidos que nos atraíram pra aquele momento único de prazer, nada mais, não é?... Eu não queria acreditar que havia sentimentos ali! Eu... Eu não podia me enganar. Não podia entregar meu coração pra ele! Um coração que há anos, o pertencia. Calei e me senti uma covarde, como Sakura fora em não lutar por ele com outras armas, há anos atrás. Não, Ino não seria um sacrifício para os caprichos de Uchiha Sasuke. Aquela urgência tinha acabado.

Voltei ao acampamento, terminei de cozinhar o javali do Naruto, e durante toda a refeição, tentava me enganar dizendo aos pensamentos: _"Peça perdão pra Gaara... Ele é o homem da sua vida! Não se entregue! Não se entregue!"_ Mas era inútil... Ino estava rendida. Eu sempre amei aquele homem que me fizera gozar, como nenhum outro, e que me encheu de carinhos a noite toda. Sasuke era mais que um sonho... Ele era, tortuosamente, real. Muito real.

Pude sentir que talvez, ele também me amasse... Mas, ás custas de quem ficaríamos juntos? Ele queria ficar comigo? Nos arriscaríamos? Seria apenas uma aventura?... Eu não cederia aos desejos de duas almas confusas. Ino era a razão, e seguiria ela, até o fim.

Na caminhada até Suna, unindo todas as duvidas que me consumiam e, a ousadia daqueles que me perturbavam: meu insano coração e Sasuke; lembrei-me das palavras da odiosa aprendiz de meu noivo, há alguns meses atrás, antes de tudo isso me ocorrer:

"_Você deveria cuidar melhor do que é seu Yamanaka-sama... O Kazekage anda muito sozinho com sua amiga, ultimamente"._

Argh! Cobra do deserto! Aquela maldita não perdia uma oportunidade de me atazanar, e até quando estava longe, eu conseguia ouvir aquela voz irritante me perfurar os tímpanos! O fato, é que eu não sabia onde começava a verdade e terminava a mentira nas palavras da Hana mais velha... Claro, ela era apaixonada por Gaara, mas quem não seria o conhecendo melhor?! Digo, as mulheres que mais tinham contato com o Kaze éramos eu, ela, a irmã e... _Sakura_... Dessas quatro, duas se renderam aos encantos de Gaara, ou seriam três? Era impossível não ponderar sobre essa possibilidade, já que Sakura estava sozinha há mais de cinco anos, e quase todas a vezes que eu ia visitá-la, lá estava o ruivo mais galã de Suna, lhe fazendo companhia e sempre falando de negócios... Ah! Se a testuda tivesse algo com ele!!!

"_Mais que hipocrisia Yamanaka Ino! Quem é você, pra cobrar algo dos dois, depois de... De... Sasuke?"_

Tratei de afastar os pensamentos dos venenos de Matsuri, e me concentrar no caminho, que ficava mais arenoso... Estávamos perto de Suna, e posso dizer hoje, que toda minha apreensão quanto às reações de Gaara, estavam certas: meu noivo podia ser mais passional que eu.

_**Sasuke POV*s**_

Covarde! Eu fui um covarde! Porque não gritei pra ela: _"Não me importa o que aconteça! Fique comigo!"_?

_**Domine, Domine, Deus (Oh, meu Deus)**_

Ao ver Ino lamentar pelo ocorrido e sentir que ela ainda pensava do Kazekage, ponderei o erro que cometera forçando àquela situação. Mas, porra! Que poder maldito era aquele, que me suava as palmas das mãos? Qual era o cheiro indecifrável dela, que acalentou a noite de sono mais perfeita, que já tive em mais de 10 anos?

_**Domine, Adiuva Me (meu Deus, me ajude)**_

Eu não tinha dúvida alguma, Ino prendeu-me a ela, antes de uma semana de liberdade. A loira me fez esquecer de um amor que eu pensara nunca me abandonar... O amor que nutria por Sakura.

Mas eu não desistiria de falar com a Haruno, e a levá-la de volta pra Konoha. Seguimos caminho, em silêncio, enquanto Naruto me alertava das presenças que sentira logo quando foi nos acordar. Vidrado na imagem loira, que balançava aqueles cabelos cheirosos da minha frente, tentei ordenar os sentidos de shinobi, temendo alguma ofensiva.

_If you should go you should know... __I love you._

_**Se você tiver que ir, você deveria saber... **__**Eu amo você**__  
If you should go you should know... I'm here._

_**Se você tiver que ir, você deveria saber... **__**Estou aqui**__  
_

- Teme... psiu... Ei teme! – _Naruto me acordou do transe, enquanto Ino disparou à frente, vestindo o manto que eu gentilmente cedi à contra gosto dela._

- Fale...

- O quer em Suna? Já não tem o suficiente? – _ele sabia mesmo como me irritar._

- Tenho? O que acha que eu tenho, dobe? – _desafiei._ – Acaso seus novos olhos de lince, não viram como nos tratamos desde o seu querido amigo, o javali cozido?

- Tchhh... Briguinha de casal é coisa que acontece de 5 em 5 minutos... Eu quero saber o que vai...

- Não somos um casal Naruto. – _o cortei._ – Ela não sabe o que quer da vida... Deixe-a... Quem sabe ver o noivo não devolva a razão que lhe falta, e ver a Sakura, devolva a minha.

- Não espere amistosidades em Suna... Se eu bem conheço a Ino, ela vai contar tudo pro Gaara.

- Ela não faria isso?! – _confesso que me assustei._

- Faria... É por isso que estou tentando te alertar, desde que...

- Cale a boca! – _escutei sons longínquos._ – Ino! Ino! – _por tudo que havia de mais sagrado, eu desviei meus olhos dela por segundos, e a Yamanaka impetuosa sumira!_ – INO!!! – _onde estavam meus azuis?_

_Always be near me, guardian angel._

_**Esteja sempre perto de mim, anjo guardião  
**__Always be near me, there's no fear!_

_**Esteja sempre perto de mim, não tenha medo!**_

_**Gaara POV*s**_

- Entende minha situação Ishida-san. – _dei o ultimato vendo-o se remexer na cadeira._

- Perfeitamente Kazekage-sama. Mas saiba que Kyoku não ficará impune! Tentativa de assassinato é um crime hediondo! – _ele tremeu os olhos avermelhados cerrando os punhos._

- O shinobi está sob sua jurisdição, tem meu total apoio pra eliminar ameaças.

- Devo confessar Kazekage-sama, ele planeja algo grandioso, que nem eu mesmo sei... Os bayakas estão divididos em facções... Meu poder está diminuindo dia após dia! – _eu entendia muito bem pelo o que ele passava._

- Não perca o foco Ishida-san, estou fazendo o que posso pra destruir essa organização militar, mas o conselho...

- Gaara-dono! – _um dos meus criados entrou de supetão na sala central._ – Emergência!

- Diga Hanabusa.

- Matsuri-sama foi encontrada à beira da morte, na frente do hospital!

Arregalamos ambos os olhos e partimos de imediato. No caminho ponderava, _"Por que ela está aqui?"._ Eu teria surpresas nada agradáveis, que influenciariam no foco do Kazekage, dando lugar somente ao Sabaku no Gaara.

E isso fora um erro imperdoável.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Música: **Electric Blues – **The Cranberries.

**Curtinho né!**

**Ta ficando mais complicado daqui pra frente gente, eu tenho que ter o maior cuidado pra mesclar tudo o que quero nessa fic! Tenham paciência comigo!**

**No mais, quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês que tem vindo, deixado seus reviews e opiniões que sempre me incentivam!**

**bjOSssssssss**

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI:**

**Deby20: **Pra você ver flor, as coisas vão esquentar ainda mais, essa é a intenção SEMPRE! Eheheh. Tadenho do Kaze, ele ainda não entende certos sentimentos, mas temos duas grandes mulheres pra o ensinar disso muito bem! Não se preocupe, será feito (eu acho kkk) Simmmmmmmm, Sasuke é um MALA SEM ALÇA E SEM RODINHA, mas é uma delícia por completoooo eu babo nele! Ehehehe Obrigada flor pelo teu carinho! bjOs sempre ^^

**Lust Lotu's**: Sim! O Gaara é uma coisa deliciosa de se ver, provar, dar, receber aheuaheuaheuha ele é pau pra todo tipo de obra!! Matsuri vai te surpreender, esteja certa disssso hohohohoh Obrigada pelo carinho e confiança! bjOs sempre gaaaaaaaaaaaata!


	10. Violência

**X – Violência...**

**... Sexual... (aiiiii, não me matem).**

* * *

_**Matsuri POV*s**_

Quando abri meus olhos estava deitada, confortável e cheia de eletrodos. Hospital, certamente. As faixas cobriam-me da cintura pra cima. A Yamanaka realmente tinha feito um belo trabalho, tive a certeza que se eu demorasse minutos a mais, estaria morta igual Tatsuki... Aquela idiota! Deixou-se abater! Agora eu estava sozinha... Minha irmã... Como eu podia ser tão cruel?

Assim que virei o rosto, a figura espantada de cabelos longos e olhos mel, abertos, me fitava sem reservas. Era excitação que havia naquele olhar. Ridículo desejar uma mulher no meu estado.

- Você me salvou Kyoku?

- Considere um favor... – _falou baixinho._ – Agora escute, se lembra como chegou aqui?

- Vagamente... – _forcei a memória._ – Havia um túnel, um caminho... No meio do deserto.

- Correto, são nossos caminhos de acesso pros subúrbios de Suna. Se alguém lhe perguntar, diga que não sabe de nada. Diga que foi amparada no deserto pelos Bayakas, entendeu? – _aquela voz firme e decidida me deixou curiosa. _

Ora, se eles tinham túneis de acesso pra Suna, porque sofriam tanto passando meses de fome?

- E porque eu deveria manter silêncio? – _arrisquei, como sempre._

- Anda muito curiosa Matsuri... – _aquelas mãos alcançaram meu rosto, num afago quase carinhoso, se não fosse pelos dedos apertando o queixo._ – Descobri que seu amado Kazekage mantém um amor secreto, sabia?

- Co-como? – _exaltei-me. Eram boatos, não podia ser verdade. _

Mas Kyoku não mentiria levianamente.

- Haruno Sakura, conhece? – _eu mal pude abrir a boca._ – Então minha _hana_, eles se deliciaram durante a tempestade de areia, naquela mesma caverna por qual viemos... E essa maldita tem muita influência entre os nossos, sempre está apta pra cuidar dos feridos e famintos, é um grande empecilho pros meus planos futuros.

- Que planos? – _arqueei a sobrancelha e nesse momento, senti os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. _

"_Sakura! Ela também! Maldita Konoha!"_

- Algo que irei contar... Mas preciso que você se comprometa me ajudar, sem sua participação, nada dará certo. – _voltou os olhos cor de mel vibrando pro meu corpo, tentando procurar uma brecha por entre os lençóis. Era como se ele me pedisse algo e desejasse mais que isso, ao mesmo tempo._ – Conte-me primeiro o que sabe sobre o relacionamento do Kaze com a noiva.

- E o que eu ganho em troca de tais informações?

- A segurança de que terá Gaara-sama só pra você, como sempre sonhou, quando éramos crianças... – _enrolou os dedos nos meus cabelos. Não gostei daquelas palavras._

- Como ousa! – _estapeei a mão que me aliciava_ – Não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos... – _virei o rosto._

- Sei mais do que imagina... – _ousado, Kyoku sussurrou libidinoso em meus ouvidos_. – Estou me cansando da forma arredia com que está me tratando, podemos dar um jeito nisso rapidamente. – _uma kunai pousou em meu pescoço, friccionando a pele abrindo um pequeno corte. _

Eram somente as primeiras gotas de sangue a verter.

Olhei pros lados, e nada. Não havia ninguém ali, e aquilo era um pronto-socorro! Onde estavam as enfermeiras? Não tive escolha... Revelei ao bayaka meu maior trunfo: a traição de Yamanaka Ino.

- As informações são de grande valor. Mas serão reveladas pela sua boca, Matsuri. Você conta pra ele o que aconteceu em Konoha e iremos minar outra ameaça, a tal Sakura... Você será a esposa do Kaze! É disso que precisamos! - _ele me tocou nos ombros amigavelmente_ - O Kazekage não pode se misturar com pessoas de Konoha, ninguém melhor que uma herdeira como você, irmã legítima do líder dos Bayakas!

- E o que ganham com isso? Altruísmo? Anou... E porque Ishida não está aqui? – _eu realmente desconfiei da esmola pro Kami. O líder não era ele agora?_

- Não... Você será a pessoa encarregada de fazer Gaara-sama abolir nossa condição militar, é só isso que queremos em troca.

- Não desconverse Kyoku... Porque meu irmão não está aqui?

- Ora! Ele foi negociar nossas condições... – _meu antigo parceiro franziu o cenho deixando que os lábios tremessem, e eu me apavorei: ele estava mentindo._ - Nós não queremos nada mais além de liberdade! Nem que pra isso seja necessário matar todos que nos impedem, incluindo a médica chefe, a noiva, e os que estão a caminho.

- A caminho? - _exaltei a voz no Hospital_. - Então a vagabunda trouxe shinobis de escolta... – _falei comigo._

- Mais que isso, ela veio com o Uzumaki e com o Uchiha, os melhores ninjas de Konoha. Teremos trabalho dobrado... Entende agora seu papel nisso tudo?

- Cla-claro... Será feito. - _concordei de imediato. Tudo que eu menos precisava era de Kyoku na minha sombra, atrapalhando meus planos._

- Ótimo, agora descanse flor do deserto, você é nossa única esperança. - _tocou-me no rosto, de uma forma nada convencional. Quando não... Ele se aproximou._

- O que está... - _não tive tempo de retrucar e, o Bayaka desprezível colou seus lábios nos meus... Boca rachada de vento e areia e, hálito fresco. Contrastava._

Há quantos anos eu não sentia o toque de um homem no meu corpo? Em minhas mãos, em meu sexo? Desde aquela noite impensada ao lado de Kankurou-dono. Em que eu estava pensando, quando deixei Kyoku passear as mãos quentes e ásperas por entre minhas pernas? Onde estava minha razão quando aquele homem, que um dia fora um dos mais bonitos de Suna, me acariciou o sexo por debaixo dos lençóis? Onde estavam as malditas enfermeiras de Sakura?

- Kyoku... N-não faça isso... Ahhh...

Porque eu gemi? Mas aquilo era tão bom, ele era tão quente, tão viril. Dançou os dedos, na extensão da minha intimidade, me sentindo molhada e continuou a me beijar... A única força que restava, era lhe apertar os bíceps com minhas unhas, o arranhando, debilitada, o fazendo sangrar, enquanto aqueles dedos enormes entravam. O ordinário me penetrou com dois, bem no fundo. Eu ainda gemia... E gemeria ainda mais alto, quando como um raio, ele sussurrou:

- Quem sabe quando tudo isso terminar... Eu chupe você inteirinha? - _mal abri os olhos e ele estava deitado por cima de mim, naquela cama de hospital, com eletrodos por toda parte_. - Relaxe... - _Kyoku tapou minha boca com a mão enorme, e eu comecei a me debater... Ele não faria aquilo!_

Então ouvimos passos ao longe no corredor, e ele foi rápido, afastou meus joelhos com as pernas e veio, sem piedade, sem pedir... Veio forte e invadiu, entrou com tudo, e meu grito foi barrado pela palma da mão, me cobrindo quase todo o rosto. Então ele se moveu e em espasmos, Kyoku continuava a me penetrar, entrando e saindo, rápido, como se quisesse acabar logo com aquilo, olhando bem dentro dos olhos... Ora, o que ele procurava ali? Eu estava fraca, ferida e me sentia suja... Senti o sangue aflorar do abdômen comprimido, e do sexo. Era tão forte e tão voraz que machucou. Tentei me soltar de tantos músculos pesando nos cortes abertos, mas ele segurava meus braços com uma das mãos, e me forçava abrir as pernas. Eu me debatia, como um animal preso numa jaula... Mas era inútil, me senti impotente, sendo estuprada por um monstro vil.

Cada vez mais, o pênis de Kyoku vilipendiava, entrando e saindo, sem parar um instante. Tão forte que jurei senti-lo rasgar-me por dentro. Comecei a chorar, involuntariamente, sofrendo... Doía... Eu só sentia dor, e ele continuava a penetrar, com um sorriso sádico naqueles lábios secos, mordendo meu ombro, rasgando a carne e lambendo o sangue; pesando o corpo no meu, dizendo obscenidades:

- Você ainda é tão apertada... Ta gostando do meu pau? - _e ele acelerou, forçando meus pulsos com o chakra descontrolado, abrindo filetes de sangue nos lábios que insistia em morder. Eu sangrava por toda parte_ – Como queria escutar seus gritos... Abra essas pernas flor do deserto... - _Oh! Como era grande! E como doía!_ – Ahhh... Porque está chorando, uhn? Ta tão gostoso... Quero comer você de quatro...

"_Pare! Por favor, pare!"_

Mas ele continuou mais rápido, mais forte, mais violento. As estocadas me faziam ainda mais tensa, e o membro não dava espaços pra guardar-me.

Imundo... Ao sentir o gozo de Kyoku se alojar dentro de mim, escorrendo nas pernas até a cama, eu jurei: _"Vou arrancar sua cabeça, com minhas próprias mãos!",_ então as malditas enfermeiras pararam na porta, e o nojento saiu de cima de mim, fazendo uma "gentileza" ao limpar o líquido quente que ainda escorria, com uma toalha a levando consigo.

- Merda... Não deu tempo, volto mais tarde, pra dar o trato que você merece, florzinha...

Ao ver meu ex-parceiro de time se retirar pela janela, com um sinal de _"shiuuu"_ nos lábios e aquele sorriso escabroso marcando as bochechas, eu fechei meus olhos e continuei a chorar. Afastei a tortura que dilacerava os pensamentos e ponderei sobre as palavras do demônio... É claro que não acreditei num plano tão arriscado por um objetivo tão pequeno, eu não sou idiota! Havia mais ali, e eu senti que eles tentavam minar o poder do Kage, mesmo que aos poucos... Não, aos poucos não era o estilo de Kyoku, ele era ardiloso e imediatista. Tinha mais coisas ali... Eu descobriria, mas claro, iria me aproveitar da ajuda que ele me ofertara: matar aqueles que entrassem em seu caminho e, consequentemente, no meu.

Mirei os olhos inchados pro biombo, e uma figura grandiosa completou meus sonhos... Era como se ele chegasse pra me salvar, mas fora tarde demais, o vilão já levara toda a dignidade embora. Passei a mão no rosto pra arrumar os cabelos, limpar as lágrimas, e tentei unir os trêmulos joelhos. Todos os músculos doíam. Minha alma doía. Eu estava suja... Não tinha direito de falar com ele daquela maneira:

- Gaara-sama! - _foi quase um suspiro._

- Como se sente Matsuri? - _tocou minha testa e eu jurava sentir carinho ali_. - Fiquei preocupado. O que aconteceu pra que você deixasse Ino sozinha? Onde está Tatsuki? - _Não era carinho... Era preocupação com ela. _

"_Maldita! Mil vezes maldita!"_

- É uma longa história... - _virei meu rosto pro lado da janela, onde vira aquele monstro partir. Eu ainda cheirava o gozo de Kyoku. Estava marcada, pra sempre._

- Não perguntei o tamanho da história, eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu, agora, sem relatórios. - _ele me segurou pelo queixo, com as mãos firmes. As mãos de meu sensei... _

Meu grande amor.

Num lampejo, Gaara-sama me observou atentamente, e mudou as poucas expressões que tinha... E eu conhecia todas, ou quase. Tirou o lençol que cobria manchado de sangue, me vendo tão frágil. Ridícula! Suja! Violada! Minhas pernas ainda tremiam e ele me olhou incrédulo:

- O que aconteceu com você? – _passou os dedos no sangue que ainda escorria de meus lábios._ – Sakura! – _ele gritou e ela veio._

Ordinária, mais uma vadia que se aproveitava dele. Com meu cenho franzido, tentei disfarçar as emoções. Por Gaara, eu suportaria 100 vezes Kyoku me dilacerando o corpo, e choraria 100 vezes depois... Só pra tê-lo ao meu lado. Mas ela se aproximou, com o chakra médico e tremeu aqueles olhos verdes pra mim. Ela sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer comigo e estava tão ou mais confusa do que ele, que me olhava na mesma expressão.

_**Sakura POV*s**_

Por todos os Kamis do clã Haruno! Aquela menina fora estuprada! Quem cometeria uma atrocidade daquela, num hospital? No hospital que estava sob minha responsabilidade!

- Gaara-sama, deixe-nos. – _ordenei pra que ele saísse, eu resolveria aquilo em dois minutos._

- Não! – _Matsuri agarrou uma das mãos dele, enquanto saia._ – Precioso falar contigo sensei... E precisa ser agora! A sós!

Ela me olhou de uma forma impossível de definir. Ódio? Rancor? Eu entendi muito bem que aquela kunoichi estava abalada, mas tratar de assuntos militares sobrepondo uma violência tão cruel que acabara de sofrer, era inadmissível!

- Matsuri-san... É melhor...

- É melhor a senhorita nos dar licença, há alguns assuntos que preciso tratar com o Kazekage-sama e, precisa ser agora! – _esbravejou, como se eu tivesse alguma culpa por todo aquele sangue que escorria dela._

- Me deixe ao menos cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Essa dor pode esperar!

- Matsuri, o que está acontecendo? – _então ele irrompeu naquela disputa, que pra mim, não tinha o menor sentido._ – Trate com mais respeito Sakura-san, ela só esta cumprindo o dever como médica-nin.

- Go-Gomen nasai Gaara-sama! – _abaixou os olhos, e apertou as mãos dele_. – É que eu preciso ficar a sós com o senpai... É urgente...

Então eu entendi aquelas mudanças de expressões tão tinhosas. Ela me olhava com um ódio velado, um desprezo sem precedentes... Enquanto fitava Gaara com um carinho quase platônico, uma admiração que exalava dos poros. Aquela kunoichi amava-o. Senti-me totalmente contrariada ao vê-lo sinalizar pra que eu saísse. Mais uma mulher? Aquilo seria demais! Até pra mim...

_**Gaara POV*s**_

Depois que Sakura saiu e nos deixou a sós, eu realmente comecei a me preocupar com Matsuri. Tinha muito carinho por ela, fora minha primeira aluna e me ensinou muito sobre como lidar com os sentimentos. Foi com ela e com Temari que aprendi a valorizar aqueles que realmente gostavam de mim, e eu gostava muito de Matsuri... Como uma irmã. Confiava cegamente no julgamento dela, nas habilidades shinobis, tanto que a designei junto com a irmã pra cuidar de Ino, quando eu estivesse fora. Matsuri eram meus olhos em Konoha.

Sem ponderar sobre o que acontecera pra que ela tivesse partido da Vila da Folha, escutei atentamente como chegara ali sem Tatsuki. Ao ouvir toda aquela história de ataque de ninjas desconhecidos no deserto, e de que ela fora salva pelos Bayakas, senti o sangue ferver. Eram mais perdas. Então quando tencionei me retirar, afirmando que precisava comunicar a família e de imediato o irmão mais velho, Ishida, eu fui o Kazekage, e não o noivo de Ino... Saberia da florista depois. Contudo, Matsuri se desesperou e me interrompeu:

- Tenho algo mais pra lhe contar... Receio que não vá gostar...

- Pois então comece... – _era melhor dar vazão àquelas palavras embargadas._ – Eu tiro minhas próprias conclusões depois.

- Ino-sama e Uchiha Sasuke... Bem...

_**Kyoku POV*s**_

Vendo o Kazekage, de longe, naquela janela conversando com ela, me afoguei nos pensamentos: _"Idiota... Acha mesmo que eu caio nesse seu papinho resignado! Quando menos perceber, Suna já será nossa!"_ - Ponderei tendo a certeza que Matsuri iria atrás dos próprios interesses primeiro, e que depois se daria conta de ajudar o amado Kazekage-sama contra nossas _"investidas"_... Hahahaha, mas seria tarde demais.

Olhei pro sol, e calculei o horário: _"O ataque começou"._ O bom guerreiro sabe que pra derrubar um grande Rei é preciso fazer com o que o povo desacredite nele, e pra que o povo o faça, é preciso que o próprio Rei desacredite em si. A fraqueza do Kaze eram as mulheres que cercavam sua vida, minando as energias, pouco a pouco. Eu não o culpo, a fraqueza de grandes homens são as mulheres que os mantém em pé, nos bastidores. E nosso Kaze era um homem _"amoroso"_ demais.

Eu só não esperava ser surpreendido por ela.

- O que faz aqui em Suna? – _confesso que me assustei ao vê-la quase nua, com as roupas rasgadas e, coberta de areia da cabeça aos pés. _"Merda! Precisamos sair daqui agora! Como eu pude me esquecer!" – Não fui claro quanto ao _fique no esconderijo?_

- Você não vai me enganar mais Kyoku! Diga logo, o que pretende com o Kazekage?! – _a maldita aumentou o tom da voz._

- Vamos voltar e eu lhe revelo tudo. – _a segurei pelo braço, forçando chakra. Adoro uma kunoichi arredia, mas ali não teríamos segurança pra "brincar", como eu fiz com a outra... Uhn... Seria divertido transar com ela na frente do hospital, e escutar gritos de mulher agora._

- Pare de me olhar assim Kyoku... – _a safada se aproximou, e roçou no meu pau que ainda estava duro, apertando os seios quase expostos no peito._ – Primeiro eu quero respostas... Depois a gente se diverte.

Sorri resignado. Aquela vadia sabia mesmo como me tirar do sério; em segundos estávamos no túnel voltando pro deserto. Escurecia e eu precisava tomar nota do ataque feito aos shinobis de Konoha, afinal, era apenas de uma baixa que eu precisava... Nada mais.

- Como foi à investida, uhn? – _perguntei certeiro de nossa vitória, enquanto minha amante sentava no colo, abrindo as pernas, cerrando os dedos na nuca e me beijando, como há muito tempo não fazia._ – E os arquitetos de Konoha, teve muito trabalho?

- Foram algumas reboladas, e tudo se resolveu – _fechei o semblante. Porque ela insistia em me provocar?_ – Calma... Te conto tudo depois... Agora quero sentir você... Fique quietinho, sim? – _eu adorava machucar, maltratar... Mas ela me tinha na palma das mãos. _

Tolo... Tolo demais.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Agradecimento especial pra minha amiga "Maki-chan" que apesar de ser vidrada em SasuSaku, me ajuda e compreende! Adoro-te nee-chan ^sufoca^**_

_**Whaaaaa, a Matsuri ainda vai surpreender! E a Ino então, AGUARDEM!**_

_**É agora que eu começo a tortura ^olhinhos vidrados^ Quem será essa mulher?! huhuhuhuhuh**_

_**Cadê a Ino?**_

_**Detalhe... Kyoku não sabe com quais mulheres está mexendo, estamos falando de Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura! Elas só não são melhores que a minha Tentenzinha lindaaa, que casou no começo da fic ^chora^**_

_**Espero que tenham "gostado".**_

_**bjOssss minna!**_

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**

**Deby20:** Vai sim flor, vai dar o que falar ehuehaueahehae, SasuIno teremos mais no finalzinho da fic, espero que vc continue acompanhando! Obrigada pelo carinho bjOssss

**Briiii:** Flor megaaaaaaaaa ^agarra^ Ino fará algo de bom na vida, vc vai ver só! Sakura... Eu gosto da rosa, pena que ela mete sempre os pés pelas mãos heuaheauhe. Pra vc ver, não é só você e a Tia Pink que fazem um Gaara malvado ahuehaeuhae, adoro ele meio vilão meio mocinho. Ele é bem safado. Acho que combina. Obrigada por mostrar as caras aqui flor, bjOs sempre!!

**Lust Lotu´s:** Gata!!! kkkk to cansada de ver Sasuke´s por aqui que só sabem mandar... Ver um homem domadinho é bom tbem kkkk Matsuri vai ser uma surpresa, assim espero! Quero que goste da continuação, obrigada pelo carinhoooooo bjOs SEMPRE


	11. O Sacrifício: Encontros

_**XI – Sacrifício: encontros.**_

Exagerei...

"_**Sou um animal sentimental me apego facilmente ao que desperta meu desejo. Tente me obrigar a fazer o que não quero e 'cê' vai logo ver o que acontece." – Renato Russo. In: Sereníssima.**_

_**

* * *

Gaara POV*s**_

- E porque você não impediu que o ato fosse consumado? – _por mais que o Kazekage tentasse interrogar a shinobi rastreadora que mandara em missão, era o Sabaku quem falava mais alto, na voz exaltada. _

Traição... Era só nisso que eu pensava! Todos me traíram.

- Gaara-sama... Eu... Eu... – _ela tremeu como nunca fizera ante meus olhares. Matsuri sempre foi forte._

- Você? – _arqueei a sobrancelha procurando ser justo com a resposta que me daria._

- Eu... – _falava tão baixo, que fui obrigado a aproximar meu rosto do dela._ – Fiz isso porque te amo sensei... – _eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Matsuri me envolveu pela nuca colando a boca na minha._

Ao mover a língua, os sugando lábios que continuavam cerrados, ainda a sentia tremer. Onde estava meu frio soldado? Minha aplicada e imaculada aluna, que eu tratava como uma irmã, ou talvez algo parecido com isso? Quem era aquela mulher, que me apertava rente à boca molhada, suplicando carícias? Matsuri confundira os sentimentos que eu mantinha por ela, aquilo não estava certo e eu não precisava de mais uma flor... Bastavam-me as cerejeiras e rosas, talvez lírios ou orquídeas... Eu ainda não sabia quem era Ino, e pouco me interessava saber quem seria Hana Matsuri. Afastei-me lentamente enquanto ela me olhava incrédula.

- Gaara-sama o senhor já... – _uma outra voz entrou no pronto-socorro._ – Ah... Go-Gomen! – _Sakura apareceu bem na hora que eu me levantava. "Kuso!"_

- Essa conversa ainda não terminou Matsuri, não saia daqui sem nos falarmos. – _despedi-me e ela ainda me chamou:_

- Senpai!!! Não vá! Há algo que preciso contar sobre os... – _eu já corria atrás de Sakura pelos corredores e, pude jurar ouvir __**bayakas.**__ Com toda certeza, não seria novidade alguma, mais do que as informações de Ishida-san... Como pude me enganar tanto._

Se eu tivesse ficado trinta segundos a mais e escutado o que a Hana me falaria, quem sabe, teria evitado horas mais tarde que aquele pronto-socorro vazio, específico pra shinobis, abarrotasse de gente. Meus aldeões. Minha Vila.

Aquela não era minha querida aluna Matsuri, era uma outra mulher, ousada, inconseqüente que tentou me seduzir com palavras ditas a esmo. Mas de algo eu sabia, ela jamais mentiria pra mim. Desnorteado com as informações postas em bombardeio na mente, eu procurava Sakura no hospital... Ela tinha visto o "beijo"; Ino me traíra; Matsuri enlouquecera e os bayakas me pressionavam. Por segundos, senti o mundo ruir por entre aqueles ladrilhos brancos; estava desesperado, como nunca ficara antes. Como os sentimentos podem ser tão cruéis e arrebatadores?! Eu nunca saberia disso se não os sentisse queimando a pele e, me fazendo suar no calor de Suna.

"_Encontrei!"_

- Sakura-san... – _escancarei a porta entre aberta da sala dela, usando o sufixo como desculpa._

- Pois não, Kazekage-sama? – _passei os olhos pelo local, não havia ninguém. Entrei e tranquei._

- Porque me trata com tanta formalidade se estamos sozinhos? – _aproximei-me e a fiz virar-se, encarando._ – Porque está chorando? – _instinto: levei os dedos nas lágrimas._

-... – _ela agarrou minha mão que a acariciava._ – Matsuri? Ela também Gaara-sama?

- Pare de me chamar assim! – _irritei alterando o tom da voz._ – Não tenho nada com ela Sakura, aquilo foi... Nem foi... Não sei como explicar... – _raramente, algo me fazia desconcertar. E eu estava sem reação diante da minha flor de cerejeira aos prantos._

- Basta Kazekage! Eu não posso mais viver de mentiras... Eu preciso de alguém que seja só meu, entende?! E você não é essa pessoa... Nunca será.

- O que você está... – _ela não ousaria._

- É isso mesmo! Eu voltarei pra Konoha... Ao lado de Sasuke! Não posso mais sacrificar minha vida por você! Não vou projetar a felicidade em outras pessoas!

- Tola! Você não sabe o que diz. – _a agarrei pelo braço, e descarreguei todo aquele peso que me consumia, desde as palavras ferinas e embargadas de Matsuri_. – Eles nos traíram... O Uchiha e Ino estão juntos!

-Co-como? – _assustou-se como eu previ._

- Matsuri acaba de me contar. Eles dormiram juntos, no Distrito que você um dia sonhou ter como lar... – _aquelas palavras cruéis saíram impensadas. Fui recebido por um tapa, dado em força incomum, me ardendo a pele._

- Nunca mais ouse debochar de mim! – _ela me olhava furiosa e eu devolvi meus verdes na mesma ira. Mas Sakura não era uma mulher indefesa e, não tremia diante de minhas ameaças._ – Você não sabe nada de sentimentos... Mal pode definir a realidade, duma mentira escabrosa!

- Está me criticando Haruno-san? Acha que sabe melhor em quem eu devo ou não devo confiar?

- Sim eu acho! – _confesso que era excitante quando ela me desafiava_. – Não percebeu o quanto sua aluna é apaixonada por você, Gaara? Ainda não aprendeu que as mulheres apaixonadas são capazes de cometer loucuras? De sacrificar as próprias vidas em nome de um grande amor? Que são capazes até... De mentir?! –_ tive a certeza que naquelas lágrimas, naqueles cabelos se movendo em frenesi e naqueles punhos cerrados, Sakura falava dela mesma e não de Matsuri._

Sem palavras e sem reação, eu apenas a abracei. Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta dor ao vê-la chorar daquela maneira... Nunca pensei que aquele romance "uma noite de amor", há anos atrás, pudesse nos levar pra tal momento. Estava mais preocupado em acalentar o sofrimento da minha Sakura, do que ponderar sobre as atitudes de Ino.

Talvez Matsuri estivesse mesmo mentido, mas eu não queria pensar naquilo... Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, estava diante de minha dose de veneno com cheiro doce e de nuances mais cor-de-rosa do que as cerejeiras não existentes no deserto de Suna. Com Sakura, eu nunca era o Kazekage... Mas aprenderia a ser.

- Você quis saber por que eu não voltei pra Konoha? – _suspirou me tocando a tatuagem_. – Pois bem Gaara, eu não voltei porque te amo... – _ela abaixou os olhos._ – Entende agora?

Hora errada pra compreender um sentimento tão forte... Quem sabe eu a amava também? A tomei pelas costas, empurrando o que havia sobre a mesa, deitando-a por baixo de meu corpo, que a desejava sempre e mais uma vez nos amamos, controlando os gritos e sussurros... Menos o calor dos corpos... Sakura me incendiava. Éramos dois inconseqüentes aproveitando cada minuto que passávamos juntos. Aos poucos, nos despíamos. Loucura transarmos na sala da médica-chefe do Hospital de Suna... Quem se importa? Aquela mulher consumia minhas forças: a vital e a do coração.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

- Ta com medinho SASUKE?! – _que merda cara! Eu já tinha derrubado uns três ninjas vindos Kami sabe da onde! E ele continuava estático, visualizando um bando de no mínimo, dez inimigos, nos atacarem._

Então eu comecei a afundar no meio daquela areia toda... Movediça? Sei lá! Só me lembro de ter visto Ino descendo porrada num cara que tentava acertá-la em vão... Ela estava viva! Sorri diante da cena, quem diria chakra do tipo Vento também. Reconheci as lâminas do falecido Sarutobi Asuma sendo direcionada pro pescoço de mais um shinobi morto.

- Vai ficar parado teme! A Ino ta viva! – _então ele se mexeu, numa rapidez que me fez lembrar as histórias que ouvira de meu pai, no passado. Um raio._

Em meio segundo Sasuke estava parado do lado dela, ajudando-a, abatendo mais uns ninjas eletrocutando-os num Chidori que estalava descargas refletidas no sol, descendo junto no horizonte, cegando quem ousasse encarar aquele jutsu tão poderoso, enquanto os outros malditos sumiram da mesma forma que deram às caras: rasteiros, no meio da areia, que repentinamente parou de tragar minhas pernas. Foi então que eu tive certeza das palavras de Shikamaru:

_**FlashBack Naruto On:**_

- Porque a tal _Tatsuki-san_ queria tanto saber sobre construção de dutos e vias subterrâneas, em terreno arenoso? _– o estrategista apertava os lábios caminhando com o Uzumaki pro Ichiraku._

- Ora, me diga você... No que está pensando? – _o loiro respondeu interessado na opinião do outro._

- Em nada demais... Só que isso seria de muita utilidade pros Bayakas, não acha?

- Certamente Shikamaru. Há alguns meses eu e a Godaime andamos investigando os movimentos desses ninjas, e não me saíram coisas boas dos relatórios. Esses caras estão se movendo! – _ele cerrou os punhos_. – Pior que o Gaara nada pode fazer, já que o conselho ta no pé dele... Conselheiros às vezes só fazem atrapalhar!

- Você ta ficando esperto mesmo em Naruto. Quem diria.

- Er... – _o Uzumaki coçou a cabeça sorrindo despojado, no mesmo jeitinho de menino de sempre_. – Eu preciso me aprumar se quiser o cargo de Hokage, não acha?

- Estamos "achando" coisas demais... – _os dois riram, e o moreno continuou._ – O fato é que o irmão mais velho dela é líder do Bayakas, pode haver alguma ligação.

- Eu sei como descobrir isso Shikamaru. – _sentando-se na cadeira da barraca, o loiro pediu sua porção extra de lámem regada à carne de porco._

- Sou todo ouvidos. – _o Nara curvou o rosto em atenção._

- Um tal de Kyoku, que faz a guarda pessoa da Ino... Aquele shinobi me cheira à confusão, e você sabe que eu conheço confusão de longe. Sem contar, que ele é esperto e já o vi conversar muito com a Hana mais nova...

- Confio em você Naruto, mas a Ino nem pode sonhar que andamos espiando os guardas do noivo dela, se não já dá pra saber a tempestade que ela vai armar.

- Quem sou eu pra discordar do parceiro de time dela! – _sorriram juntos, mirando atenções pra refeição fumegante._

_**FlashBack Naruto Off.**_

- Não podemos parar agora! Precisamos partir pra Suna o mais rápido possível, sinto informar, mas estamos oficialmente em missão: – _peguei no bolso o papel das instruções dadas pela obaa-chan pra mim, em segredo, entregando pro teme e pra Ino lerem_.

- O que significa isso? Kyoku? Co-como? _– a loira me fitou incrédula._

- No caminho eu explico o porquê de tudo isso... O Kazekage precisa dessas informações o quanto antes. – _sem mais intervalos, partimos e chegamos às fortificações de Suna no começo da noite._

O deserto gela quando a lua dá as caras... Mas àquela noite, ah... Àquela noite prometia mais que tempestade de areia, bayakas nos atacando covardemente ou informações militares. A noite esquentou, literalmente, eu diria.

_**Ino POV*s**_

- Você está bem? – _ele me perguntou, tomando-me num dos ombros. Preocupado? Será?_

- Estou... Obrigada por hesitar. – _debochei sem intenção de magoá-lo. Ora! Ele era um shinobi! Por que demorou tanto tempo pra entrar na luta?_

- Gomem. – _eu não esperava aquele pedido de desculpas_. – Eu achei que você...

- Que eu estivesse morta?! _– o interrompi_ – Ora essa Uchiha Sasuke! Eu sou uma kunoichi e não uma mocinha indefesa! Acorde! – _por que eu estava tão irritada com aquelas palavras calmas dele?_

- Tem razão Ino, você é mais forte do que eu esperava... – _num lampejo, ele estava atrás de mim, sussurrando aos ouvidos, me tocando com a ponta dos dedos e trazendo as lembranças do calor da nossa transa._ – E é por isso que não vou desistir de fazê-la minha.

Tenho que confessar, Sasuke sabe MESMO como seduzir uma mulher. Como se não precisasse da simples proximidade, aquelas palavras carregadas na voz grossa, eriçaram-me os pêlos e eu não pude disfarçar os sentidos que ele embaralhava. O único caminho que eu queria seguir estava perdido nos músculos daquele maldito.

Ultrapassar as fortificações de Suna, nunca fora tão dolorido pra mim, como fora dessa vez. Cumprimentei os shinobis de guarda com um pesar grande no sorriso. Eu não tinha a mesma dignidade de sempre ao pisar naquele solo, ao dar diversos "boa noite" pra todas as pessoas que cruzavam comigo no caminho. Querendo ou não, eu já era muito respeitada em Suna e, mesmo algumas pessoas não aceitando a união do Kage delas com uma kunoichi sem aristocracia alguma de Konoha, outras eram extremamente gentis comigo.

Senti-me uma mulher vil, ao cruzar olhos com ele, saindo do Hospital, sorrindo mesmo que discretamente pra mim.

- Kombawa Ino... Senti sua falta. – _Gaara me tomou nos braços num carinho singelo. Eu esperava um beijo e não um coração descompassado. _

Automaticamente, o meu disparou e lágrimas me queimavam as têmporas. Eu não podia chorar ali, e as marcas dos chupões de Sasuke teriam que ser encobertas, pelo menos por hora:

- Kombawa... Precisamos muito conversar. – _não pude disfarçar o cenho franzido: Ele cheirava a sexo... Ou seria eu?_

- Eu sei... Vamos agora, não tenho muito tempo. – _aqueles grandes olhos verdes tinham uma determinação incrível, que mudou, quando cruzou com negros os mirando num desafio insano. _– Então você veio Uchiha... – _era ódio que pairava no ar._

Um frio incomum me cortou a espinha ao meio... O chakra de Sasuke tencionou se aproximar e em frações de segundos eu estava há metros de distancia dos dois, que se olhavam fervendo. As mãos do Uchiha atiçaram à kusanagi, não perdendo um movimento sequer da areia que escorregava discreta pra fora daquele jarro. O ambiente mudara e o ódio parecia estalar em partículas, os fazendo suar, mesmo na fria noite que desenhava o céu... Minha garganta secou no automático e eu estalei os pulsos, decidida: iria usar o Shindanshin no Jutsu.

- Nipou... – _quando eu gritei, o Naruto __pôs-se no meio deles dois com um ho sushin igual do Kakashi-sensei e sorriu pra Gaara. _

Seria extremamente ridículo o Kazekage iniciar uma briga com um visitante de Konoha, na rua, com pessoas à nossa volta.

"_Atitude digna de um Kage, Naruto!"_

- Isso não é hora... Temos muitas informações que devem ser compartilhadas. – _aquele que o Sasuke chamava de dobe a todo instante, mostrou-se mais inteligente que os demais._

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma figura rosada surgiu na porta do Hospital Central de Sunakagure no Sato. Então eu me desesperei ao ver o semblante de Gaara ferver ainda mais, quando Sasuke balbuciou junto com Naruto a frase mais celebre deles dois, quando a viam, em qualquer circunstância:

- Sa-Sakura-chan...

Naquele pequeno momento, compreendi as palavras de meu pai: _"Escolha um caminho, e siga por ele, sem pensar, sem olhar pra trás"._ Contudo, o brilho nos olhos de um Gaara fervendo de... Ciúmes e, de um Sasuke encantado, deram-me a certeza de que eu escolhera o tal caminho, tarde demais.

- Kombawa, Sasuke-kun... Naruto! Você veio! – _eles se abraçavam e por incrível que pareça, os verdes da minha amiga não tremeram diante da figura do Uchiha._

Mas eu devia estar sonhando... Seria bom demais que ela não o amasse... Seria bom demais que Sakura não sentisse nada por Sasuke... Ou por Gaara.

- Venha Ino... – _o Kaze me enlaçou nas mãos._ – Vamos pra casa. – _da mesma forma que o senhor Inoshi me disse, eu segui, sem olhar pra trás._

Por dentro, eu só fazia chorar.

_**Sakura POV*s**_

Conversei um bom tempo com Naruto, que logo se afastou, alegando que devia falar urgente com o Baki taichou e com Kankurou-dono já que Gaara estaria "ocupado demais", me deixando sozinha, na frente de Sasuke. E foi como eu previra. A excitação de vê-lo tão belo frente a frente, não me tremeu os olhos; não disparou o coração e não me gelou as entranhas. Eu estava feliz de vê-lo bem, vivo e livre... Valeu a pena tudo que fiz por ele, afinal.

- Sasuke-kun... – _aquele shinobi sempre fora parte de mim, igual meu amigo barulhento, e com o coração feliz, o abracei, deixando-me tocar pela palma das mãos quentes._

- Senti sua falta... – _ele falou de uma forma tão cúmplice, tão delicada, que mal pude acreditar que o frio Uchiha Sasuke estivesse escondido ali, naquele rosto tão sereno._

Ainda abraçados, vi Gaara se afastar com Ino enlaçada aos dedos, que me haviam me tocado, minutos atrás, com tanto amor. Sorri pro rumo fantástico de minha vida, sempre cheia de emoções e perdas inestimáveis. Pensando em verdes, mirei negros lindos e urgentes. Pensando em esmeraldas, fitei ônix, como em meus sonhos de menina.

_**Sasuke POV*s**_

Ver Sakura me trouxe uma força que eu jamais pensaria existir. Aqueles cabelos róseos, aquele sorriso sincero, aquele cheiro e aquelas palavras tão polidas, me deram à certeza de que todo amor que um dia nutri por ela, tornara-se uma coisa mais forte: ela era parte de mim, como Naruto. Sakura era minha irmã. Mesmo linda e sensual... Mesmo sendo tão mulher e tão capaz de me fazer desejá-la em noites tórridas como a que tive com Ino, eu não pude olhá-la de outra forma.

Eu nunca seria alguém melhor, se dependesse eternamente do sacrifício das pessoas que eu amava. E como Itachi, Sakura deu a vida pra me salvar... Ino não faria isso. Sorri, abertamente fitando os verdes divertidos:

- Do que está rindo? – _ela parecia não acreditar em me ver sorrindo._

- Do nosso destino... – _meneei a cabeça._ – Eu não tinha o direito de lhe pedir tanto, você mudou sua vida por mim. Pensei que estivesse morta!

- Tchhh... Ora essa! Acha mesmo que essa sua espadinha iria me tirar à vida?! Madara foi um tolo em ter feito aquele genjutsu pra cima de nós dois... – _falava comigo, como se me contasse algo qualquer. Sakura realmente superara uma dor que aos poucos, eu superaria também. _– Sem querer Sasuke-kun, você me deu um novo rumo, não se lamente.

- Não vou me lamentar, vim lhe pedir desculpas e te levar de volta pra casa, Sakura. Vamos pra Konoha. – _tomei as mãos que tremiam e, o semblante de alegria mudou._

- A-a-anou... Eu não posso ir...

- Como? – _ora essa, eu fui pra buscá-la!_

- Tem uns minutos? – _voltou a me olhar naquele carinho que só ela sabia passar._ – Preciso te contar uma história... Que envolve sacrifícios, mais do que você possa imaginar.

Assenti, e partimos caminhamos pra um parque em silêncio. No caminho, eu pensava nas minhas novas certezas, sem escutar uma única palavra do que ela me contaria - mais tarde - sobre o romance proibido... Tive a plena certeza, olhando pro céu que escurecia mais do que prevíamos, de que eu, _**realmente**_, não precisava de mais um sacrifício. Sasuke queria Ino, mas a queria completa, sem arrependimentos, sem meias palavras e o que ela decidisse, seria definitivo. No final, eu teria que me conformar.

Aprendi caminhando lado a lado, vendo minha amiga sorrir e não tencionar beijar-me como mulher, que o mundo não girava em torno de mim, muito pelo contrário, fui eu uma das grandes peças que desarticulou o equilíbrio de quatro destinos, que pareciam certos: Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.

Por causa de duas flores, eu quase pus tudo a perder.

"_**Deixa o copo encher até a borda! E eu quero um dia de sol no copo d'água!" Renato Russo. In: A Montanha Mágica.**_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Ta chegando!!!

Resolvi tirar a cena da Matsuri "pós Gaara a abandonando o hospital" porque tinha ficado com 5 mil palavras! hahahah

Mas no prox. detalhes e segredos serão revelados! A Ino não é assim tão desapegada às coisas que gosta.

A Sakura nem quis saber de Sasuke (eu no lugar dela tbem não rsrsrs) E o Sasuke se deu conta de que toda aquela loucura de Haruno ficou no passado. Obrigada, sempre!

bjOs, delícias.

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI:**_

**Brii:** Foi com tal surpresa que a gente se conheceu, né flor?! Adoro seu carinho aqui comigo! Meu, se não tem dó da Matsuri não? Ehuaeuauhe. Coitada da Sakura, ela só ta procurando um lugar nesse mundo pra ela ehauehaueha, vai saber, tbem não gosto mto da rosada. Hentai agora vai demorar um cadinho, mas vai rolar, acho que mais 3 até o fim! Espero que continue gostando, te amo delícia!

**Liivia:** Pois é, um segredo! Ehuaehaue Espero que goste desse novo cap! bjOs

**Lust Lotu's:** FLORRRRRRRR ^agarra^ Jura que você não ficou com pena dela? Quero que sinta isso no prox cap ehauehaeuha, espero que consiga! Opa, um tanto atrasada, mas um feliz 2009 pra ti, gata! bjOs sempre.!

**Deby20:** Yoo Deby! Pois é... Esse negócio foi meio violento, eu tbem acho que ela não mereceu viu! Uma parte do encontro já veio aqui, mas a que eu mais gosto é GaaIno, e espero que vc goste qndo eu postar! bjOs sempre! Feliz 2009 ^^


	12. O Sacrifício: lições

_**XII – O Sacrifício: lições.**_

"_**Poucas frases são necessárias para definir uma relação. Mas para certas pessoas, chega a ser um aviso diferente."**_ By: **Kori Hime**, in: "Uma Nova Chance" : http:// fanfiction . nyah . com . br / historia / 12856 / Uma _ Nova _ Chance

Eu recomendo!

* * *

_**Matsuri POV*s**_

Inconseqüente! O que eu tentei fazer? Por que aquela maldita entrou bem na hora? Eu teria conseguido provar meu amor?... Não... Tenho certeza que não. Ah Hana Matsuri, você é mesmo uma sucessão de erros! Colocar os desejos na frente da razão nunca lhe rendeu sucesso algum!

Responda, quando a passionalidade dos atos resolveu situações emergenciais? Quando teve um sucesso na vida?

_**Nunca.**_

As feridas abertas ainda queimavam, como um shinigami que devora a carne. Sentia-me uma suja qualquer, cheirando à violência de Kyoku. Ali, sozinha no quarto, percebi o quanto fui tola. Eu não iria ajudar os bayakas... Jamais! Contudo, era tarde pra lamúrias e arrependimentos. Acabei fazendo o que o maldito queria e mesmo presa naquela cama, sabia que tinha atiçado a fúria de Gaara-sama.

Halfway through the night**  
**_**No meio caminho pela da noite**_**  
**I wake up in a dream**  
**_**Eu acordo num sonho**_**.  
**Echoes in my head**  
**_**Ecos na minha cabeça**_**  
**Make every whisper turn into a scream**  
**_**Fazem cada sussurro se transformar num grito**_**.**

Então um barulho discreto de palmas alcançou os tímpanos cansados. Com muito custo tentei virar o rosto pra ver quem debochava de mim daquela forma vil:

- Parabéns! – _desenhava-se na penumbra uma silhueta feminina, chocando mãos com mãos, aplaudindo minha derrota._ – Você saiu melhor que o esperado, me surpreendeu!

_**Aquela voz...**_

- Na-Não pode ser!!! Você está... – _e as mãos frias me taparam a boca. Olhos enormes e avermelhados domaram os meus trêmulos._

– Kombawa, onee-chan... – _um sorriso sádico._ – Feliz em me ver viva? Ah... O que é isso? Sem sentimentalismos, não precisa chorar de emoção! – _as lágrimas me tomavam de assalto._ – Talvez esteja arrependida de ter me deixado morrer no meio do deserto, unh? – _**aquela voz...**__ Suave demais vinda de minha imooto-chan_ – Sem medo tudo bem? Vou soltar você, mas, por favor, não grite... Estou com uma puta dor de cabeça...

Tatsuki parou de apertar meu rosto e olhou, divertida, o desespero saindo dos poros misturados ao suor. Sorria com uma víbora, naquele brilho cruel do olhar em tons escarlates.

- Vocês me manipularam! – _acusei tentando avivar meu chakra._

- Ah! Que inteligente! – _debochou_ – Você teria feito o mesmo no meu lugar, shitashii – _ela rodava shurikens nos indicadores._ – Sabe Matsuri... Estive pensando... Porque agente deseja aquilo que não têm? Assim, seria um tipo de objetivo pra lutarmos por algo alheio? – _roçou o ferro da arma em minhas pernas, abrindo pequenos cortes. Mais sangue._ – Ora! Seria mais fácil dar valor ao que já conquistamos, não acha?

- O que vocês pretendem?! – _franzi o cenho, aquele papinho furado não iria desviar meu foco... Não dessa vez._

- RESPONDA MINHA PERGUNTA! – _nunca a vira tão obstinada. Cravou num dos meus joelhos a arma._

- Ah... – _apenas gemi com a dor. Ela não ouviria gritos. Ninguém jamais os tinha escutado._ – Eu... Eu não sei... – _meu chakra, desestabilizara-se mais uma vez._

- Uma pena! Já que não há exemplo maior no mundo, em desejar aquilo que não se pode ter, do que você... – _Tatsuki vibrava o timbre de voz entre o debochado e inquisidor_. – Por causa de seus sentimentos estúpidos, Suna sucumbirá aos nossos objetivos... E renascerá pra uma nova era! – _então eu compreendi a excitação daquele olhar ganancioso._ – Tá conseguindo entender, que por sua causa nee-chan, conseguimos a oportunidade perfeita pra tomar o poder da Vila? Só precisávamos tirar o foco do Kazekage e você o fez por nós! Afinal... Ele confiou um dos preciosos tesouros que tinha a você Matsuri, como não acreditar nas suas palavras ardilosas?! – _e mais uma gargalhada foi dada naqueles lábios frios._

- Maldita! Acha mesmo que as fortificações de Suna se resumem às atenções do sensei?! Acaso não aprendeu nada nesses anos que treinamos com a elite? – _eu estava cansada de ter medo. A desafiei em urros de dor._ – Baki taichou e todos os jounnins nunca abaixam a guarda! Vocês serão massacrados! – _como eu fui inconseqüente._

I dreamed I could fly**  
**_**Eu sonhei que podia voar**_**  
**Out in the blue**  
**_**Lá fora no azul**_**  
**Over this town**  
**_**Sobre esta cidade**_**  
**Following you**  
**_**Seguindo você  
**_Over the trees**  
**_**Sobre as árvores**_

_**Ino POV*s**_

Entramos no quarto dele. No quarto em que eu me entregara pra um homem pela primeira vez na vida, há anos atrás, quando ainda era uma chunnin. Aquele cheiro amendoado que Gaara tinha preso à pele dançava nas cortinas e nos lençóis, de um lugar meticulosamente arrumado em moldes aristocráticos.

_**Às vezes parecia que de tanto acreditar**_

_**Em tudo que achávamos tão certo**_

_**Teríamos o mundo inteiro**_

_**E até um pouco mais**_

_**Faríamos floresta no deserto.**_

Então ele veio, misturando amêndoas com cerejas, me abraçando e me deixando sentir todo o calor que emanava, em suspiros e toques firmes, com as palmas das mãos nas costas. Ficamos assim, abraçados, por um momento... E eu estranhei: demorava demais pra que ele me tocasse intimamente. Esperava por isso e estava preparada pra retesar os carinhos que há anos, me faziam ceder aos desejos do Kazekage.

_**E diamantes e pedaços de vidros**_

_**Mas percebo agora que o teu sorriso é indiferente**_

_**Quase parecendo te ferir.**_

Mais demora... E mais suspiros. Algo estava errado. Aquele cheiro nele... O cheiro de Sasuke em mim. Ele percebeu, eu percebi. Gaara sabia que eu via Sakura marcada na tez alva dele.

Uma heresia. Quatro corpos, almas, corações e histórias presos num único momento. Havia partes de todos nós naquele abraço, que aos poucos, descia os dedos de homem pra minha cintura, tencionando me alcançar a intimidade por debaixo da saia.

Aquilo acabaria ali.

- Itae... – _gemi quando o Sabaku me tocou no sexo, ainda sensível da transa com Sasuke._

- O que foi Ino? – _então cruzamos olhares, e milagrosamente, ele parou. Não tentou avançar, apenas soltou os dedos de mim._

- Está doendo... – _eu sempre fui sincera demais._

- Por que dói?

- Porque fiz amor, a noite toda... (1)

- Como ousa?! – _atou os dedos fortes nos pulsos. Era a segunda vez que ele me ameaçara_. – Como ousou me trair Ino?!

- Francamente Gaara! – _estapeei a mão que me machucava_. – Quem você pensa que é pra me cobrar fidelidade? Sinto o cheiro da minha amiga preso em você... Nos teus cabelos, na tua roupa... Há quantos anos isso acontece?!

Os olhos verdes do Kazekage em tons ameaçadores não eram nada, comparados à respiração ofegante... Bem como a areia, que escapava discreta do vaso. Quase inconsciente.

_**Não queria te ver assim**_

_**Quero a tua força como era antes**_

_**O que tens é só teu e de nada vale fugir**_

_**E não sentir mais nada**_

Shukaku não estava mais ali. Ele teria que aprender a se controlar... De uma forma ou de outra. Então a areia tragava, lentamente, minhas pernas... Subindo quente e arranhando a pele, até emaranhar nos cabelos. Era uma ameaça. E eu não tremi:

- Vamos! Me responda! Há quantos anos vocês me traem pelas costas? – _toda a dor que eu sentira quando o traí, sumia naquele pesar certeiro._

A voz pausada de Gaara, enfim, saiu:

- Sempre lhe fui leal... Sempre lhe amei, mesmo cometendo erros... - _aproximou-se tocando com o dorso dos dedos meu rosto._

- É assim que você classifica Sakura... Um erro?

E ele calou outra vez, mas não em consentimento. Havia algo naquele coração misterioso pairando em nuances cor-de-rosa, que ele não admitira pra si. Não... Gaara não me amava. Não mais.

_**Às vezes parecia **_

_**Que era só improvisar**_

_**Que o mundo então **_

_**Seria um livro aberto**_

_**Até chegar o dia **_

_**Em que tentamos ter demais**_

_**Vendendo fácil **_

_**O que não tinha preço**_

Era um homem transparente demais quando acuado em relação aos sentimentos novos que experimentava. O amor, não tinha surgido comigo. Não fui eu quem o ensinara... Fora ela: Sakura.

- O que você sente pelo Uchiha? – _não era um jogo de perguntas e respostas. O que saia naquela conversa, amansava ou machucava os corações._

- O amo... Com todas as minhas forças. O quero pra mim... E não vou desistir de tê-lo! – _queria ferir Sabaku no Gaara. Fazê-lo sentir a dor que eu sentira por ser traída... E não havia razão alguma nisso. Apenas sentimento._

Nenhum de nós fora leal. Nenhum de nós fora fiel.

- Você disse que me amava... – _me acusou impassível, como sempre fazia. Ele apenas queria entender o que era aquilo que acontecia._

No íntimo, eu o via perguntando francamente: _"É possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?"_. A areia começava a perder a força, aliviando meu corpo da pressão agonizante.

- E você também! – _gritei. Eu não precisava de mais inocência... E ainda assim, me rendi._

Nos olhamos por algum tempo... Segundos, minutos, horas... Impossível de definir, então aquelas esmeraldas trêmulas desviaram-se do meu semblante decepcionado. No fim das contas, acabamos nos machucando.

_**Eu sei é tudo sem sentido**_

_**Quero ter alguém com quem conversar**_

_**Alguém que depois**_

_**Não use o que eu disse contra mim**_

- E os nossos sonhos Ino... Tudo que vivemos juntos? – _Gaara não aprendera, ainda, a lidar com as perdas._

Era mais uma lição. Eu estava apta pra ensinar, mas seria a última.

- Viva-os com ela. – _eu, incrivelmente, sorri. Estava acabado._ – Você ainda está vivo, lembre-se disso.

- Esse é o caminho que você escolheu? – _lembrei-me de meu pai, no ato, mas respondi o que o coração gritava... Como sempre fizera quando estávamos juntos. Talvez por isso, não daríamos certo._

- Sim... Eu finalmente escolhi um caminho e não estou perdida. O que passamos juntos, Gaara, vai ficar aqui... – _toquei-o no lado esquerdo do peito._ – E aqui... – _e na tatuagem, que parecia ferver._ – Amar, é aprender sempre... A vida continua... Fazemos novos laços, mas os antigos permanecem. Eu sempre vou amar você, mas a partir daqui, de uma forma diferente.

_**Nada mais vai me ferir**_

_**É que eu já me acostumei**_

_**Com a estrada errada que eu segui**_

_**Com a minha própria lei**_

Aos poucos, aquele semblante de ira que me assustava esmaecia, dando lugar ao Gaara por quem eu me apaixonara há anos atrás. Tão inocente, tão menino, tão sereno. Aquele mesmo, com quem eu dividira meus sonhos mais bobos e mais grandiosos... Aquele que mostrava força sem mover um único músculo.

A areia retrocedia. Suna retrocedia, sem ao menos ponderarmos o que estava prestes a acontecer nas ruas.

Poderíamos nos beijar, mas as línguas expressariam um gosto terrível de adeus... Nunca é bom partir, nunca é bom perder algo que esteve na palma das mãos. Mas parte deste "algo", sempre fica. Em toda despedida, o "bom" e o "ruim", sempre estariam. Ruim era vê-lo me tocar com as palmas das mãos, no rosto em traços tão tristes. Bom era saber que Gaara não ficaria sozinho... Acho que eu não conseguiria abandoná-lo, sem saber que Sakura estaria com ele. Abri as palmas de minhas mãos e o toquei da mesma maneira.

_**Tenho o que ficou**_

_**E tenho sorte até demais**_

_**Quando eu sei que tens também**_

Nariz com nariz... Fechamos os olhos, e se tivéssemos nos tocado mais que isso, as lágrimas iriam misturar: as minhas e as dele.

_**Gaara POV*s**_

Era a segunda vez que a vida me tirava algo que eu amava... Mas dessa vez, a dor era diferente. Quem sabe um misto de torpor e euforia? Eu sentia o coração partir-se em migalhas e ao mesmo tempo, uma força terrível o construía... Mas não era uma força em nuances rosas e tão pouco douradas. Era uma força vermelha. Não de ódio, não de sangue e nem de pesar. Era apenas ele, Sabaku no Gaara, que aprendia naquele momento único de olhos fechados, de frente pra ela, que é impossível ser feliz sozinho... Mas é errado projetar a felicidade nas outras pessoas. A vida sempre tira aquilo que a gente ama e coloca outras coisas no lugar... A tatuagem que um dia eu jurava ser a falta de minha mãe – proteção ou memória dela – não era nada disso.

Amor é a essência de todos nós. É o que move o mundo. Ele é tudo, até o ódio.

E só ali, eu aprendi a maior lição de todas, deixada por uma mulher. Pela mãe, pela irmã, pela amiga, pelas amantes. A partir daquele momento nada mais iria me ferir, porque eu estava forte e completo. Com Ino, entendi que aquela não era minha segunda perda e nem a última. Todos os dias nós perdemos e ganhamos algo... Isso que é aprender. Isso que é amar. Era eu quem me moldava a partir de agora. Entendi por que Sakura não desejava sacrificar-se e por que tudo que ela me dissera há minutos atrás, não fizera o mínimo sentido. Minha flor de cerejeira estava cansada de perder...

"_Espere Sakura... Estou voltando pra você"._

E dessa vez, seria pra sempre? Quem se importa com isso? Eu queria apenas viver e sonhar ao lado dela. Passar por tudo que passara com a Yamanaka, mais uma vez... E outra, e outra... Quantas vezes fosse preciso. Eu aproveitaria cada momento de felicidade que tivesse na vida:

- Aritagô Ino... – _nem pude acreditar que agradecia a mulher que um dia fora minha, por me abandonar. A mesma mulher que me fez perder os sentidos e o rumo de minha vida._

A intensidade de Ino me fez mal... E me fez bem.

- Sou eu quem agradeço, meu grande amor. – _sorriu tenra, afinal, ela voltaria pros braços do __**primeiro**__, já que o __**grande**__ desejava perder-se em cerejeiras._

Shinobis aprendem rápido demais. Assustador.

_**Matsuri POV*s**_

Depois da constatação acerca de Baki taichou e seus subordinados, foi minha vez de sorrir... Mas os lábios crispados e feridos em sinal de deleite cessaram, quando uma segunda figura entrava no hospital. Circundou as mãos enormes na cintura de Tatsuki lambendo-lhe o pescoço, fazendo a vadia gemer, rebolando os quadris nele, guiando uma das mãos aos seios, enquanto virava o rosto pra beijá-lo vorazmente.

- Kyo... – _nem pude falar o nome inteiro._

A simples menção daquela palavra, parecia dilacerar-me a garganta. Então eu tremi num medo e numa humilhação inimaginável. As lágrimas voltaram fortes, arrebatadoras, pesadas. Aquilo tudo, era demais pra mim.

Apesar de todos meus pecados, eu não era um monstro como ele. Mesmo com sentimentos tortos, marcados no egoísmo de um amor inalcançável, Hana Matsuri jamais conspiraria contra Suna!

I'd try to find out  
_**Eu tentaria descobrir**_**  
**Who you really are**  
**_**Quem você é realmente.**_

- Bem observado flor do deserto... Baki taichou não é um idiota... – _ele se afastou de Tatsuki, que ria sadicamente._ – Acontece que a família Hana nasceu pra esse destino. – _aproximou-se de mim. O chakra que a todo custo eu tentava concentrar, dispersou. Apenas um toque dele no rosto, fez-me quase desmaiar._ – Seu querido onii-sama tem a plena certeza, de que nosso ataque virá pelo deserto, na superfície... – _forçou a shuriken que me rasgava a carne e fazia sangrar, pressionando-a mais pro fundo._ – Ele não está de um todo errado. Mandaremos peças descartáveis pra comprovar a "teoria" do ataque e, dar alarde falso ao esquadrão de Baki, contudo...

- Os arquitetos de Konoha! – _acordei da dor._ – Os dutos subterrâneos até o centro da Vila! Você os manipulou... Enganou a todos nós... Por Kami-sama! – _lembrei-me num turbilhão de detalhes mínimos do passado._

- Correto... O apreço do Kazekage pelas flores de Konoha, e não as de Suna nos trouxeram grandes conquistas. Mas... Agora é tarde demais pra você!

Porque ele me contaria todo o plano, se não tencionasse me matar? O maldito chakra enfim, estabilizou, pela euforia de proteger minha Vila e meu amor, com a própria vida. Concentrou forte no ventre onde ardia o corte feito por Ino... Se ela soubesse o quanto fomos estúpidas! Quem pode julgar mulheres apaixonadas brigando pelo o que desejam? Não era hora de arrependimentos ou tentativas ínfimas de clamar perdão aos céus.

In the middle of the night**  
**_**No meio da noite**_**  
**Cool sweatin' in my bed**  
**_**Suor frio na minha cama**_**.  
**Got the windows open wide**  
**_**Abri bem as janelas  
**_Thinkin' about all the things you said**  
**_**Pensando em todas as coisas que você disse.**_

Eu não morreria sem lutar.

_**Naruto POV*s**_

Eu ria solto vendo os caras queimarem dentro daqueles dutos subterrâneos, sabendo que a ordem dos líderes deles não chegaria a tempo. O ataque ainda não fora ordenado quando eu, o esquadrão de jounnins do Baki-taichou e do Kankurou, achamos as entradas de acesso pra Vila. Contei mais de quinze. Era gente pra caralho! E os filhos da puta estavam todos acuadinhos, quietinhos, dentro daqueles canais de ligação do deserto, nos mais variados lugares de Suna... Tinha um até nos fundos do Palácio Imperial.

Abusados! Acharam mesmo que iriam manipular nossos arquitetos, mandando uma vadiazinha qualquer transar com eles, em troca de informações... Tchhh... Como diria Shikamaru, _"Estrategistas de primeira viagem"_. Se os bayakas se consideravam tão impassíveis e cruéis, deviam ter matado os arquitetos. Nem pra isso aquela Tatsuki serviu.

Queria só ver a cara do Gaara quando descobrisse tudo que a gente já sabia, enquanto acertava as pontas com a Ino... É muito foda esse negócio de amar alguém... Minha sorte que eu e a Hina nascemos um pro outro, sabe. Agente, sei lá... Se completa? É... Deve ser isso mesmo. Aquilo que falta nela sobra em mim. E aos poucos, a gente vai aprendendo a ter essas "faltas" e "sobras" em nós mesmos... Sem precisar que o outro nos ensine ou nos guie. As mudanças nascem por si próprias. A gente aprende junto. E ainda se ama... Olha eu! Falando da Hinata novamente... heheheh. Aquela baixinha não sai da minha cabeça...

_**Matsuri POV*s**_

- SHINE!!! – _gritei em pulmões enfraquecidos, concentrando o chakra na palma das mãos _– Kuchyose no jutsu! – _e eles recuaram. Perfeito, era isso que eu precisava_. – Kamatari!

I'd fly over rooftops  
_**Eu voaria sobre os telhados**_**  
**The great boulevards**  
**_**Sobre as grandes avenidas**_**  
**To try to find out**  
**_**Para tentar descobrir**_**  
**Who you really are**  
**_**Quem você é realmente.**_

A fuinha de vento que só eu e Temari-sama sabíamos invocar, saiu numa rajada pela janela. Aqueles sangramentos todos... Minha nossa! Eu morria aos poucos. Então usei o que restara de mim naquele "ataque" estratégico. Kamatari avisaria a shishou Sabaku sobre os planos dos bayakas. Eu daria minha vida por Suna... Quem sabe uma redenção pelo mal que fizera à Gaara, meu único amor?

Wish I could fly now**  
**_**Queria poder voar agora**_**  
**The dirt on the ground**  
**_**Sobre a sujeira no chão.**_**  
**I'd follow your course**  
**_**Eu seguiria seu caminho  
**_Of doors left ajar**  
**_**De portas deixadas entreabertas  
**_To try to find out**  
**_**Para tentar descobrir  
**_Who you really are**  
**_**Quem você é realmente.**_

- Patética! – _Tatsuki ordenou que Kyoku fosse atrás da invocação._ – Não vai manter o jutsu se estiver morta... Adeus!

O que me restava fazer?

Usei as últimas forças pra manter a fuinha vivaz nas ruas de Suna, mas não houve tempo.

- Morrerá da mesma forma que me deixou morrer no meio do deserto!

_**Tia Renatinha POV*s:**_

Então shurikens atravessaram pontos vitais da kunoichi, que até o ultimo suspiro de vida tentou proteger o único amor que conhecera. Sentido a garganta dilacerar com as frias lâminas, Hana Matsuri morreu balbuciando: _"Gomenasai ne sensei... Aishiteru..."._

Quem de nós pode questionar a razão de um carinho obsessivo, que transitou a vida toda entre o ódio e o amor? Entre o desejo e o devir?

Quem de nós tem palavras pra definir os sentidos egoístas de uma mulher apaixonada, que deu a vida pra consertar os erros que cometera em nome dos sentimentos?

Quem de nós sabe explicar o amor, e a forma com que ele domina o coração do próximo?

Fechando os olhos, lentamente, sem dor alguma, a bela flor do deserto se lembrou dos tempos de criança onde era tudo mais fácil, mais límpido, mais inocente.

Onde tudo era mais feliz.

A morte cheirava a infância, tinha gosto de brincadeira no parque, de carinho de irmã, pai, mãe e avô. Matsuri completou um dos ciclos da alma, que é eterna, voltando ao princípio de tudo, às primeiras lembranças da vida que tivera em Suna. Nada tinha gosto de sangue. Não vira shinigamis.

Morrer... Era doce.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_Músicas: Matsuri: **Wish I Could Fly – Roxette.**

Ino: **Andrea Doria – Legião Urbana.**

_**Notas: (1) – Qualquer semelhança é semelhança MESMO! kkk Tirei essa fala da Ino (modifiquei, na verdade) do filme "Carne Trêmula" de Pedro Almodóvar. Resumindo: perfeito! Tanto, que não poderia deixar de enfatizar. Detalhe que é dito por uma loira, Francesca Neri. Bem, quem assistir ao filme, vai entender muito a inspiração desta fic toda.**_

_**^Chora^**_

_**Ameiiiiiiii fazer esse! Amei fazer "eu" falando dela!**_

_**Desculpem pela demora em postar... Espero de todo meu coração, que não tenha fugido "muito" da característica de cada personagem... E qualquer dúvida quanto aos detalhes, perguntem! Eu respondo tudo!**_

_**bjOs grandões!!!**_

_**p.s: Avermelhados não é vermelho gente! Ela não é a Kurenai ou qq projeto de Uchiha! ahuehauehaueh**_

_**E a Matsuri, morreu mesmo! Essa eu não trago mais.**_

_**p.s do p.s: Postei uma nova fic no site, se chama "Mise En Scène", já começa com hentai, e vai ser MESMO uma história muito erótica pros amantes de NejiTen e outros casais, como SasuSaku, SasuIno, GaaIno, NejiHina (¬¬), NaruHina, KakaSaku... E por ai vai, é um projeto bem legal, UA, e bemmmm longo! Putaria das boas \o/**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Brii: **__Delícia, aproveitando todas né?! Pena que esse vc vai demorar pra ler, lembra qndo eu disse que a Matsuri iria surpreender? Então, era isso kkk A Sakura, coitada, deixa ela ser feliz BEM LONGE DE NÓS! Kkkk vc sempre não presta... vc e seus 3some ahahaha AMOO DEMAIS! bjOs delícias. P.s: meu Neji é MACHO! Nem que seja um seme, ele ainda é macho ahahha_

_**Lust Lotu´s: **__Sim sim, o Narutinho e mais moço comigo, eu sempre gosto de complicar as coisas, mas tudo vai se resolvendo... Nem sempre de uma forma mto certa, mas vai!_

_Espero que goste desse cap 12! bjOs sempre florrr _

_**Deby20: **__Naruto da um caldo de qq jeito ahahahah Whaa, não rolou o hentai... Eu fui mais realista... Mas poderia ter rolado né... Eu sou besta mesmo! Vc tbem não gosta da rosa é? Mais uma pro timeeeeeeeeeeeeee wheeeeeeeeee o/o/o/ Já contei 3 até agora! Ehauehau Bem, espero que goste desse cap! bjOs_


	13. A Aurora do Homem

_**XIII – A Aurora do Homem**_

* * *

_**Tatsuki POV*s**_

Verter o sangue dela em meus dedos não foi nada agradável. A maldita não tremeu de medo no final das contas. Morreu sorrindo. Ridícula!

- E o Kamatari? – _indaguei Kyouku que se aproximava._

- Desapareceu em fumaça, mas temos um grande problema. Não consigo contatar as bases de ataque e há fumaça por toda parte. Fomos descobertos, provavelmente. – _ele exprimia aquele tom de voz calmo, que me tirava do sério._

- Como você fala assim! Temos que recuar! – _gritei o segurando pelo colarinho._

- Fale baixo mulher – _me fulminou no olhar._ – E tire suas mãos de mim – _me afastei._ – Só me toque quanto eu ordenar, fui claro? – _e ele pousou os dedos sobre mim, no pescoço, apertando._

- Go-Gomen ne Kyoku!

- Melhor assim. Não se esqueça Tatsuki, quem está no comando sou eu... E não se desespere mais. – _limpou as mãos que me tocaram com desdém_. – Não te escolhi pra ter que suportar ataques histéricos.

- Ce-Certo – _abaixei a cabeça resignada. Eu era apenas servente, de um propósito maior._

- Nunca mais fale em recuar ouviu bem? – _já me arrastava pra fora do Hospital, alcançando um dos poucos dutos que não fora descoberto pelos aliados do Kazekage._ – Vamos mudar a estratégia sua idiota... Se antes o elemento surpresa eram os canais, agora será o ataque pela superfície. Vá até a ala leste do subterrâneo e, ordene que os grupos se re-aloquem na entrada da Vila.

- Hai! – _bradei como o bom soldado que era._

- Quero que destrua os outros dutos, desviando a atenção deles. Comece pelo das Areias Vermelhas. Fica longe do centro, e certamente, Baki levará alguns pelotões pra lá. – _o brilho insano nos olhos de Kyoku me dera duas certezas: havia esperança... Mas terminaríamos mortos._

Todos nós.

Não havia contingente o suficiente pra minar as defesas de Suna, contudo, uma vez dentro da Vila, o ataque seria mais fácil, afinal, a proteção dos civis iria tomar o tempo e a força de muitos shinobis. E nós não nos importávamos com vidas descartáveis.

_**Sakura POV*s**_

- Entende agora Sasuke-kun, por que eu não posso voltar pra Konoha? – _perguntei receosa. Não sabia se ele teria sensibilidade suficiente, pra compreender motivos tão passionais._

- Mais do que você possa imaginar, Sakura-_**chan**__ – recebi um inacreditável tom cúmplice em resposta. _

Então me perdi dentro daqueles olhos negros, que miravam o horizonte. Misterioso como sempre, Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos e voltou a falar. Ou os anos o tinham mudado muito, ou aquela história da Matsuri era mesmo verdadeira:

- Tudo o que eu não fiz por você no passado, farei agora. – _levantou-se ainda olhando as colinas._

- Sasuke-kun... – _balbuciei sem entender o que ele pretendia, ao se aproximar de mim._

- Não se preocupe. – _me tomou pelas mãos_ – Lutar por Ino será minha forma de te pedir perdão. – _tentei exprimir surpresa com a revelação, sem entender o propósito daquela frase._ – Não me interessa Sakura o que ela vai dizer ao Kazekage, ou a decisão que vai tomar. Não respeitarei. A quero pra mim e vou tê-la! – _tão determinado. Era um reflexo de quando tínhamos 12 ou 13 anos. Não me lembro ao certo._ – Daí então Gaara estará...

- Não se iluda. – _cortei seca aquela constatação infantil, prestes a acontecer._ – Não somos mais crianças. Ficar sem Ino, não significa que ele irá me amar. As coisas não são mais simples. – _confesso que ver a confusão tremendo naqueles lindos olhos negros, dava a Sasuke um ar inocente que eu nunca pensaria ver. Ele ainda estava aprendendo_. – Mas é uma boa forma de me pedir perdão! – _Sorri confiante._

A gente podia ter conversado sobre todas as coisas desse mundo. Sobre como ele partira naquela noite me deixando pra trás, no intuito de nos proteger... De como ele me amou todos esses anos, mesmo acreditando que eu estivesse morta. Da euforia que sentiu quando nos reencontramos, e quando lera aquele pergaminho. Poderíamos falar de nossas dores e de como tudo mudara, mas não: incrivelmente, _**falávamos de amor**_.

E nosso pequeno momento, fortalecendo laços que nunca foram desfeitos, esmaeceu, na fumaça que surgia nas colinas da Areia Vermelha. Meu novo lar.

- Veja: – _apontou_ – Fogo!

A mulher e o homem que ali estavam, sumiram, dando lugar aos shinobis de Konoha. À luta, sempre ela.

_**Ishida POV*s**_

Ataques subterrâneos! Há quantos anos eles tramavam isso embaixo de meu nariz?! Eu jamais esperaria. Quanta imprudência! Então o ataque pela superfície não aconteceria?

Manipulado!

Todos esses anos eu fui manipulado. Kyoku estava por trás disso o tempo todo. Por Kami-sama! Minha própria irmã! Eu jurava que a ambição de Nagara Kyoku era recente, mas não, ele usou peças pra um jogo capcioso. Usou a própria irmã **(1),** que morrera semanas antes do previsto, como usou-se da minha, pra semear objetivos tão torpes... Tão, tão assassinos!

Pra uma pessoa como Hana Ishida – que ama sua terra e sua gente – prever que os próprios conterrâneos seriam capazes de se atacar, era absurdo demais! E infundado demais!

Desumano demais...

Ou talvez não. Seria a aurora do homem. Daquele que sempre está em busca de algo, de alguém. De poder, de amor, de território. Território. Era isso que eles queriam: território e poder. Sempre esse maldito poder, que mina a razão e envaidece a alma. Que nos faz lutar entre iguais... Matar entre iguais!

Kyoku tramou um plano grandioso.

Ponta por ponta, ele amarrou todos os passos que dera no passado, rumando á esse objetivo futuro. Fora ardiloso com as palavras. Fora ardiloso com as alianças.

Inteligente.

Ele não se deixaria abater, mesmo que o plano inicial tivesse dado errado:

- Baki-taichou! – _pedi atenção, quando num lampejo, uma labareda de fogo cobria os céus das colinas longínquas._ – Até lá eles foram!

- Rápido. – _o capitão ordenou._ – Estão nas Areias Vermelhas!

Mal tive tempo de expor o que pensava, e estávamos todos nós, correndo de encontro a Kyoku, e provavelmente, Tatsuki.

- Socorro!!! Por Kami-sama! Socorro!!! – _uma médica-nin nos alcançou no caminho_. – A senhorita Hana... Ela... Foi... Ela foi assassinada!!!

Meus olhos perderam a cor na mesma hora, e instintivamente, segurei a mulher afoita pelo braço, perdendo a razão:

- O que esta me dizendo! Quem fez isso?! – _a sacudia sem perceber a força que empregava._

- Acalme-se Ishida! – _o ninja loiro de Konoha, me trouxe de volta a realidade._ – Largue-a agora!

Fiz o que me ordenou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e sussurrando gomens.

- Vamos comigo até o hospital! Ela ainda está lá... Num estado deplorável... – _a médica parecia horrorizada._

- Certo. Eu volto com você. – _constatei, me surpreendendo:_

- E eu também voltarei. – _uma voz surgiu nas sombras do Palácio Imperial._ – Baki, verifique o está acontecendo nas Areias Vermelhas. Vou me juntar aos aldeões.

O homem que eu admirava cada dia mais caminhou até o irmão dando-lhe ordens particulares, enquanto uma loira saia de trás dele, me tocando nos ombros.

- Gomen nasai Ishida-san – _era a noiva do Kazekage quem me dizia tais palavras._ – Foi culpa minha... – _Ino-san abaixou os olhares, enquanto a outra médica irrompeu na conversa._

- Ie Ino-sama, Hana Matsuri foi assassinada!

Então Gaara-sama se aproximou:

- Não se preocupe, quem fez isso com ela, irá pagar. – _a impassividade da voz não minimizou o tom de confiança e sinceridade, que havia no semblante do nosso Líder._

Do líder de Suna.

Partimos pro Hospital Central eu, a médica apavorada, Ino-san e o Kazekage.

_**Gaara POV*s**_

Discretamente pedi pra Kankurou, que me fizesse algo. Um pedido, que jamais pensei que faria. Eu era o Rei daquele lugar e não deveria estar na linha de frente dos ataques. A luta que tive com Deidara no passado, me provara que arriscar tudo sem uma estratégia montada previamente, só causaria perdas e danos irreparáveis. Graças à força do bijuu, Suna não fora destruída naquela época. Seria diferente agora. Eu não mais poderia me dar ao luxo, de ser um sacrifício primeiro... A Vila precisava de mim.

Sakura precisava de mim.

- Aniki. – _Há anos eu não o chamava daquela forma._ – Provavelmente ela está lá. Faça o que for preciso pra que Sakura não...

- Conte comigo Gaara. – _me tocou num dos ombros, travando as palavras._ – Cumpra seu dever como Kazekage e acalme a população, que eu a trarei de volta pra você.

Apenas trocamos olhares sinceros e confiantes. Naquele momento, não podia ser apenas Sabaku no Gaara. Eu era mais que isso.

Afinal, o que é que nos torna homens? O que nos torna humanos?

Quem sabe seria a capacidade de tomar decisões importantes, e enfrentar os desafios com orgulho e coragem. Mas nem sempre ganha aquele que tem mais coragem.

_**Sakura POV*s**_

- Eu vou averiguar o que está acontecendo, você avisa o Kazeka-... – _as palavras de Sasuke foram cortadas, quando ele cruzou olhares comigo._

Eu fervia.

- Você não vai a lugar algum... – _vesti minhas luvas de combate, cerrando os dentes._ – Alguém está atacando minha casa, e quem vai averiguar sou eu!

Não era tão fácil assim, convencer Uchiha Sasuke de algo, ainda mais quando se está em meio a explosões, que surgiam em mais três pontos de Suna: duas nos portões principais, e uma próxima ao leste, das Areias Vermelhas.

- Por Kami-sama! Isso é... – _balbuciei aleatoriamente._

- Um ataque. Estão atacando Suna. – _ele concluiu._ – Venha, é prudente que voltemos ao centro.

- Está preocupado com Suna? – _direcionei um olhar suspeito pro semblante fechado dele._

- Suna? – _ele arqueou uma sobrancelha._ – Não me importo nem com Konoha... O fato é: as pessoas que estão aqui são importantes pra mim. E se eu bem as conheço, nenhuma delas ficará parada, vendo uma boa briga surgir nos horizontes.

Eu sorri cúmplice, enquanto corríamos pro Palácio Imperial.

- Você não mudou nada. – _debochei._ – Mas está aprendendo a admitir certas coisas... Isso é um bom começo.

Ele estava pronto pra responder, quando cruzamos com o enorme esquadrão de Baki-taichou. Um sorriso aberto surgiu lá no meio deles.

- Estava procurando vocês! – _Naruto se antecipou à comitiva._ – Havia um ataque planejado contra Suna, conseguimos conter algumas tocaias de investida, mas parece que esses malditos estão por toda parte'ttebayo!

- Não pode ser Naruto! – _me exaltei_. – Quem nos ataca?

- Bayakas... – _Kankurou irrompeu na conversa, me puxando pelos braços pra longe deles._ – Você precisa voltar Sakura-chan, há feridos no Hospital que...

- Não mesmo! Eu sei o que você pretende me contando essa mentira! – _ele abaixou o semblante diante de minha constatação. _– Sou uma jounnin, e é totalmente um desperdício me deixar fora de batalha!

- Então volte e combata na linha de frente das fortificações de Suna. – _O Sabaku não desistiria tão fácil das prováveis ordens, que recebera do irmão mais novo._

- Não sou tola, sei muito bem que aquilo é uma mera distração!

- Volte Sakura... – _ele fixou o olhar em mim, apertando-me o braço_. – Ele não vai conseguir se você não estiver ali, lado a lado.

Então eu estalei meus esmeraldas diante de uma constatação sentimental demais, pra quem estava num lugar cheirando a fumaça. Não era apenas uma ordem que Gaara lhe tinha dado.

- O-o que disse?

- Ele me _**pediu**_ pra protegê-la... Pra que você voltasse viva. – _fez uma pausa, contrastando com o som das explosões, que voltavam a irromper._ – Entende agora seu papel ao lado do Kage de Suna? Ele precisa de você, mais do que possa imaginar.

Restou-me, além da surpresa daquelas palavras, um sorriso aberto, sem culpas ou medos. Kankurou nos acobertava há anos, e era cúmplice de meus sentimentos. Tornara-se um bom amigo. Agradeci e olhei pra Sasuke, que entendeu bem o recado dado pra mim.

Voltávamos pro centro, eu e ele. Quando não, mais um ninja uniu-se a nós. O Time 7 estava completo novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Depois de caminhos tão diferentes.

Como numa ironia, nos uníamos pra mais uma batalha longe de casa... Longe de Konoha.

Seriamos apenas um agora, A Célula Tripla, pra defender Suna e o que dois de nós, amava com a própria vida: _Gaara e Ino_. Lutaríamos por eles.

- Como nos velhos tempos? – _Naruto perguntou sorrindo pra mim e pra Sasuke, que ajeitava o kimono._

- Como nos velhos tempos... – _respondemos nós dois em uníssono, trocando olhares a três pares de cores: azuis, negros e verdes._

_**Ino POV*s**_

- Que crueldade... – _quase me senti uma hipócrita constatando tal fato, afinal, uma daquelas inúmeras feridas, fora eu quem causara._

- Matsuri... Quem fez isso com você minha irmã? – _a doçura com que Ishida tocava no rosto morto, coberto de sangue e cortes, me fez esquecer por um segundo, que ele era um shinobi._ – Sinto muito... Prometo que vingarei sua morte!

Vingança. Palavra triste, egoísta. Lembrei-me _**dele**_. Sem motivos pra lamentar, senti-me cúmplice da revolta do Hana mais velho, que limpava as lágrimas discretas, fechando os olhos da irmã morta, desfigurada; enquanto Gaara mantinha os braços cruzados interrogando os guardas do hospital, que nada sabiam.

Então o barulho de explosões, misturado ao cheiro de fumaça e fuligem, nos alcançou no pronto-socorro. Numa rapidez digna de Sabaku no Gaara, meu ex-noivo já estava fora do Hospital Central de Suna, vendo as fortificações da entrada da Vila, ruírem. Pedras rolavam pra todos os lados, destruindo telhados e flagelando os aldeões que corriam desesperados nas ruas. Ele salvou quem pode com o jutsu de areia... Mas havia pouco a ser feito. Em segundos, silhuetas desenhavam-se em meio a fumaça, como monstros de histórias infantis... Saindo do fogo, algumas dezenas de bayakas traziam medo e destruição pra dentro de Suna.

- Então atacaram pela superfície! – _Constatei me aproximando de Gaara, esticando os músculos._

Estávamos em clara desvantagem. Poucos shinobis se juntaram, lado a lado, com o Kazekage. A maioria dos pelotões de infantaria fora mandada às Areias Vermelhas... Quanta imprudência. Fomos enganados!

- Vá embora Ino... – _a voz dele me acordou._ – Essa luta não é sua.

- Está enganado Kazekage-sama. – _Sorri debochada, estalando os punhos e alcançando as lâminas de chakra, que herdara de Asuma-sensei._ – Eu luto pelo o que eu amo. Ora, vá me dizer que esqueceu? Eu amo você, bobinho! – _dei-lhe uma piscada._

Jamais iria abandoná-lo. Suna também era parte de Konoha e Gaara sempre seria parte de mim. Ele meneou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso singelo, quase imperceptível naqueles lábios finos, ousando me provocar:

- Pois então, prepare-se... Esse seu amor, pode custar caro.

Mas era um preço que eu estava disposta a pagar. Não abandonaria princípio algum, por um outro amor, que eu mal sabia se resistiria às alçadas do tempo, ou aos encantos de Sakura.

"_Onde você está... Sasuke?"_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Notas: (1) –** Quem se lembra, que no cap. **V – O Pergaminho dos Segredos,** o Gaara comenta que: **"Infelizmente, houve baixas, uma kunoichi da família Nagara, que morrera há três semanas (...)" **Então gente, essa ai era a irmã do Kyoku, que foi a porta de entrada pra que ele se infiltrasse nos Sabaku no Otoko enquanto direcionava as ações da Tatsuki, na guarda pessoal da Ino.

_**Whaaaaaaa demorou pacas! Peço sinceras desculpas.**_

_**Não se assustem com as constatações da Ino... Ela nada faz, do que falar a verdade. Como já foi esclarecido no cap anterior, ela ama o Gaara, de uma forma diferente.**_

_**Que mais... É... Gomen pela falta de erotismo nesse ehehehehe, vou compensar! Promessa!**_

_**É isso... O ataque finalmente começou. Agora é que fica mais foda de escrever, pq ação, jutsus e blá blá blá não é comigo, deixo ao cargo do Titio KishimoRto pq ele é FERA nisso... Mas vou tentar!**_

_**bjOs sssssssssssssssssssseeempre!**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Deby20: **__Gomen!!! Não rolou hentai! Hhohohoh, mas é pq a guerra surgiu, então, isso vai ficar pra depois!!! Virá, não se preocupe!! bjOs SEMPRE flor _

_**Briilicious: **__Whaaaaaaa que delícia te deixar feliz hohohoh Que honra a minha ter vc assim, mesmo ocupada (pose Nice Guy) O Neji é tudo de bom no mundo, ele vai dar as caras aqui, mesmo que por meio meio meio segundo kkkk bjOs delícia de amiga, vá ler Mise En Scène sim, vc vai adorar, pq só tem hentai hohohoh_

_**Lusttttss: **__Isso ae! Eu mudei tudo, da noite pro dia hohohoh Ele quase usou a areia, ela tava ali, mas ele retrocedeu. Adorei fazer essa cena viu!! bjOs sempre florr, mto obrigada pelo apoio!!_


	14. Príncipe Salamander e a Vontade de Fogo

_**XIV – O Príncipe Salamander e a Vontade de Fogo.**_

_**Tatsuki POV*s**_

- Mas Kyoku! Devíamos estar na entrada da Vila, com os outros! – _o segurei pelo pulso, não acreditando naquela covardia em voltar à base, quase 50 km longe de Suna._

- Estou sempre mudando de estratégia, sua idiota, ou não lembra da visitinha calorosa que fiz pra sua querida irmã, antes que você a talhasse inteira? – _sorriu malicioso. Sabia que atiçara meus ciúmes, e eu nunca retesava o que sentia._

- Não ouse tocar noutra mulher! – _esbravejei._ – Ou eu mesma mato você, COMO FIZ COM ELA!!! – _devo ter gritado._

Então Kyoku se aproximou, ladeando meu corpo com o johyo, a arma de Matsuri, me prendendo pelos braços e pernas, cravando a ponta afiada abaixo do ombro, rasgando a carne sem derramar muito sangue... Mas a dor... Ah! Aquela dor era quase...

- Excitada, minha piranha sádica?

- Não fale assim comigo... – _uma das mãos já corria solta nos meus quadris, encostando-me naquele corpo quente. _– Não é hora pra isso...

Mas era tarde. Enquanto Suna queimava e nossos companheiros davam o sangue num ataque insano, provavelmente, sendo esmagados pelos shinobis aliados do Kazekage; Kyoku, aquele quem arquitetara todo o ataque, me beijava. Tocava-me no meio das pernas e rasgava a pouca roupa que eu vestia. Quando não, me atirou no chão, amarrada, submissa, enquanto abaixava as calças, sorrindo... Como sempre sorria.

- Outra mulher? – _segurou o pênis com uma das mãos, se masturbando._ – Você é a única vadia que grita gostoso pra mim... Ninguém mais tem o dom de me deixar louco de tesão desse jeito... – _agachou-se entre meus dois ombros, obrigado a abocanhá-lo, de uma só vez._ – Chupa tudo...

Queria as mãos livres, pra cravar as unhas naqueles quadris que investiam contra a boca, me fazendo engasgar. Como recompensa, ele me puxava os cabelos, distribuindo tapas no corpo todo. Violento... Como eu gostava. Meu homem estava tenso e eu o aliviaria.

Quando abri os olhos, ainda o chupando, contemplei uma silhueta desenhada na penumbra, de olhos brilhando. Um shinobi estava parado, nos olhando naquela cena um tanto constrangedora, mas não pra nós dois. Tive certeza que Kyoku sentira o chakra do outro fervendo, e continuou a estocar o membro em minha boca, com mais violência.

- Isso Tatsuki... Agora engole... Ah... – _então ele gozou, e eu obedeci, como sempre fazia._

Meu líder levantou-se, fechou as calças e soltou o johyo de mim, dando-me a mão pra que eu levantasse também. Quase num gesto nobre, ajudou que eu me vestisse, sem olhar um segundo pro ninja atrás de nós dois, que não movia um músculo sequer. O mestre ainda me beijou, metendo as mãos pra dentro da minha saia, aliciando o sexo molhado pra ele, todo dele, entregue em desejo só pra ele.

Eu gemi.

- Ahhh... Kyo... Me fode... – e ele sorriu, brincando comigo, enfiando os dedos na cavidade quente, estocando, me deixando louca. Qual foi minha surpresa quando o vi puxar assunto com nosso visitante – Enfim você chegou. Quantos vieram contigo?

- Não muitos. – _a voz do homem estalou. Imponente, fria, autoritária... Não soube definir_. – Talvez nenhum.

E os dois sorriram insanamente, enquanto eu gemia, cravando as mãos nos ombros dele. Sentindo toda a extensão dos dedos me deflorarem, sempre mais violento:

- Aprendeu a controlar a invocação, ou ainda queima os dedinhos brincando de ser Deus? – _Kyoku o desafiou, recolhendo os fios de chakra do johyo._

- Hanzou era um bebezinho perto de mim, controlando aquela salamandra idiota. – _pigarreou, caminhando até nós dois, tocando-me na ponta dos cabelos suados._ – Mas vejo que é você quem anda brincando de ser Deus, enquanto temos negócios a tratar com aquela Vila desprezível...

E os grandes olhos marrons como a terra daquele homem, pousaram em mim num peso absurdo... Até mais que as mãos descendo em meus ombros, tencionando tocar mais do que eu desejava. Fiquei estática. Como alguém ousava se aproximar de mim, enquanto Kyoku me tocava? Quem nos conhecia no âmago, sabia que eu era propriedade daquele homem. E o belo jovem misterioso, parecia conhecer meu _amigo_ Nagara, muito bem. Então uma das mãos de Kyoku apertou firme o pulso do moreno de cabelos longos, que desviou o toque.

Meu corpo tenso se fechou nos dedos molhados do mestre. O orgasmo atingira como agulhas frias, queimando as entranhas até a voz, que abafei o grito no pescoço do Nagara, que me ignorou completamente, gozando nele:

- Espero que seu falecido pai, tenha lhe ensinado a não tocar no que não te pertence. _– a tensão exalava nos músculos dos dois homens a minha frente. _– Do contrário matarei você e sua Salamandra. Sendo que a próxima Vila que tocarei fogo, será Amekagure no Sato... – _fez uma pausa desconcertante_ – Príncipe Yahiko.

Kyoku meteu os dedos que me masturbaram pra dentro da boca, provando meu gosto, e sorrindo pro outro. O mestre se posicionou de uma forma que eu ficasse atrás dele, protegida dos desejos do Príncipe.

- Tch... Destrua o que quiser de lá... Não nos restou mais nada, depois que Konoha revidou o ataque sofrido pela Akatsuki, anos atrás. – _pude ver nos olhos de Kyoku a confusão. Do que o tal Yahiko falara?_ – Ah então você não soube. Nagato liderava aquela organização de merda, quando atacou Konoha, morreu pelas mãos daquele quem chamam de jinchuuriki das Nove Caudas... Em recompensa, Konoha armou uma ofensiva contra Ame, e destruiu o pouco que restava de nossa Vila. – _sorriu de forma escabrosa_. – Estou sem pátria, e com uma enorme vontade de dilacerar qualquer ligação de Konoha no mundo Shinobi, do contrário, porque acha que aceitei me unir a você?

- Porque Suna é uma extensão da Vila Oculta da Folha... – _eu respondi, abismada com o tino militar de Kyoku. Ele era, realmente, brilhante!_

- Exato, mulher... – _direcionou novamente aqueles olhos sedentos pros meus seios._ – E seu _**dono**_ é uma pessoa tão ambiciosa como eu.

Kyoku ajeitou os cabelos no rabo de cavalo, me segurou pelo braço e levou-me longe daquele que me cobiçava.

- Não se aproxime dele, entendeu? – _aquela voz me assustou._ – Yahiko... Tenho novidades. – _voltou a olhar pro shinobi que todos pensaram estar morto, ou subjugado ao poder do Rinnegan do falecido Pain. _– O jinchuuriki está em Suna.

O homem tremeu os olhos castanhos numa excitação inexplicável. Jurei poder ouvi-lo arfar, enquanto as mãos travaram no tecido do kimono branco que usava:

- Você quer dizer que...

- Todo o antigo Time 7 de Konoha, está em Suna. Isso significa que teremos, possivelmente, mais três invocações supremas. – _então a provocação maldosa de Kyoku estalou nos lábios_. – Acha que seu animalzinho de fogo, dará conta?

- Queimarei todo esse deserto! – _foi uma resposta convincente._

Eram promessas de morte grandiosas demais pra três ninjas que não tinham mais pátria, quiçá, força pra derrubar uma, que estava unida e atada nos laços de amizade, até os pés. Era fogo demais, pra quem descendia da Chuva, e atacaria corações vindo de Konoha, derramados em Suna.

Foram escrupulosos demais, no momento errado. Hesitantes e meticulosos. E minhas pernas ainda tremiam.

_**Gaara POV*s**_

Não tive tempo de armar o próximo ataque, e os bayakas se dispersaram na multidão, que corria desesperada pra trás de nossa linha de ataque. Ino fazia o que lhe estava ao alcance: ora tentava realocar as pessoas num local seguro; ora tratava de algum ferido; ora tentava atingir os inimigos, que se moviam feito areia nas ruas manchadas se sangue e destruição, da minha Vila.

_**Não me vejo feito fera  
Muito menos anjo  
Eu quem faço o meu destino  
Traço os meus planos  
**_

Eu estava perdido! Nunca me sentira tão desesperado, vendo meu povo ser morto friamente pelo... Meu povo! Os bayakas eram moradores de Suna! Sem tempo pra lamentações, eu atacava aleatoriamente, cego, minado de forças e repleto de ódio. Desejava dilacerar cada maldito daqueles que traziam dor, e continuavam a explodir os prédios, espalhando fogo por todos os lados.

E gritos... Desespero. Nunca vozes tão marcantes me atingiram os tímpanos daquela maneira. No passado, eu pensara que conhecia o medo, a dor... Mas estava enganado. No rosto de cada aldeão ferido, eu sentia mais que sangue e olhos trêmulos. Eu sentia o verdadeiro significado da palavra, _guerra_.

_**Sei que meu sexto sentido  
Não vai me trair...  
Troco o riso pelo pranto  
Em qualquer negócio  
**_

Mas eu não iria esmorecer. Aqueles que lutavam ao meu lado davam-me forças, e uma estratégia... Sim. Sem ponderar que mais três chakras poderosos se aproximavam, ergui uma cortina de areia maior do que quando eu usava o poder do Shukaku, e gritei:

- Fechem os olhos!!! – _num lampejo, despejei todo aquele peso sobre nossas cabeças, apagando o fogo, e confundindo as frentes inimigas de nossa localização._

Ao menos, nos daria tempo pra recuar... Eu precisava recuar. Não era certo sacrificar a vida dos aldeões. Porque eu era o Rei daquela gente, e o Kazekage fora "_instituído para proteger e não para ser o protegido. Ele veio para sangrar"(1)_ e não pra que sangrassem em seu lugar.

_**Kankurou POV*s**_

- Uma distração! – _soquei uma viga de madeira que ainda continuava de pé, em chamas._ – Uma maldita distração! – _quando Baki iria se pronunciar, outra explosão num barulho seco, nos alcançou os ouvidos, e a poeira subiu dispersa na entrada da Vila. _– Esse jutsu... Vamos! Suna está sendo atacada pela superfície!!!

_**Sei que tem olhos do medo  
No fundo do poço  
Estou sempre maquiado  
Quando vou sorrir...  
**_

Não havia mais segredos, não havia mais o que ser feito. Tínhamos que correr. Mais rápido do que nunca... Sem olhar pra trás, sem pesares, sem lamentos. Somente correr.

"Agüente firme imooto..." – _então partimos._

E eu cometera um novo erro, pois o fato de não olhar pra trás, não concentrar a percepção de chakra nas Areias Vermelhas, nos submeteu a uma estratégia maligna: em poucos minutos, estaríamos sitiados pela frente de sacrifício dos bayakas, e pela retaguarda de uma salamandra poderosa.

Suna estava ruindo.

_**Sasuke POV*s**_

Quando nos aproximamos, uma parede de areia cobriu boa parte de onde a ofensiva do Kazekage estava, juntando feridos, shinobis e os inimigos. Arriscado os por sem visão, diante daqueles homens que pareciam se misturar com a terra. Mas aquela atitude parecia mesmo, a única saída pra Gaara.

Em meio à poeira, pude ver dois pontos azuis cintilantes, que se moviam dum lado pra outro em frenesi, ladeado por tilintar de metais, pelo barulho de carne rasgando... Pelo carmim do sangue manchando toda a parte. Era ela...

"_Ino..."_

Ela estava a salvo e da maneira que eu imaginara: combatendo. Aquela kunoichi nem esmaeceria o semblante diante dos golpes, que volta ou outra, a acertavam... Ela jamais iria fugir dali. Enquanto a poeira dissipava, eu a vi linda, girando sob os calcanhares, lutando lado a lado com o Kazekage. Os loiros cabelos traziam vermelhos presos nele. Toda ela trazia riscos de sangue. O chakra pulsava a cada investida, a cada chute, a cada jutsu...

"_Minha Ino."_

- Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – _e a voz do dobe me acordou pra realidade. _

_**As leis dos meus olhos  
São feitas por mim  
Até na mesma mão  
Os dedos não são iguais  
Tem loucos  
Que se olham no espelho  
E se acham normais  
**_

Era um ataque. Era mais destruição... E os anos presos me acostumaram à calmaria. Uchiha Sasuke, não esperava ver mais uma guerra, estampando os olhos, mesmo a prevendo com cada célula do corpo a ferver de excitação, pra entregar-se a verdadeira essência: um shinobi.

Mas ainda me faltava algo... Era uma força que eu não tinha, e a via nos olhos de Sakura que minava dezenas de baykas com os socos de chakra; de Naruto que se jogava feito um louco na linha de ataque... Até nos olhos de Gaara, que cortava corpos numa areia afiada, tanto quanto as lâminas de Asuma, ladeando os dedos assassinos de Ino, suspensos em azuis brilhantes e corajosos.

Faltava algo em mim.

_**Ninguém ganha o jogo  
Sem ter ambição  
Não se apaga o fogo  
Com fogo na mão  
Os gritos no silêncio  
Não assustam... Corações Animais...**_

Então as respostas surgiram... De uma forma nada convencional. Elas vieram nas vozes, lá do fundo, dessas imperceptíveis que quase ninguém nota. Vieram na boca e em gritos dos aldeões. E não era dor. Ecoavam daquela gente quase invisível, que está no dia a dia, e não em missões shinobis. Era a voz do povo. A voz de Suna. E ela veio aos montes, ou milhares; em comerciantes, mães, pais, homens e mulheres simples... Em velhos e até crianças. Gennins e aprendizes de ofícios.

Traziam pedras e paus nas mãos. Corriam aos urros, trazendo mais que a alma e o coração... Era coragem. E tochas... Que iluminaram a noite no meio dos prédios, e num céu que não tinha lua, tão pouco estrelas.

Quase ninguém notara tal detalhe, mas ele era o Rei daquela gente, o dever de Gaara era protegê-los com a própria vida se preciso fosse, e não ao contrário. Então me lembrei de cinco anos atrás, quando atacamos Konoha... De tantas pessoas mortas, que tentaram defender o Rei de lá, de minha terra. _Minha gente_. Lembrei-me de Sakura, naquela sacada... Do genjutsu de Madara, que me fizera enterrar a kusanagi nela.

_**Eu me escondo num segredo  
Sem qualquer mistério  
Aqui se faz, aqui se paga  
Pode acreditar...**_

E foi nesse pequeno momento que eu entendi o que me faltava. Era ódio? Sim... Afinal, odiar é uma forma leviana de amar. _Faltava-me amor_. Ainda derrubando um, dois ou dez bayakas que desafiavam minha rapidez e poder, eu entendi os motivos de Itachi e a revolta de meu pai quando tentou reerguer nosso clã no passado. Compreendi todo o amor do Sandaime em fazer sacrifícios, vendo Gaara liderar a multidão contra os próprios aldeões... Lutando eles, sangrando por eles.

Toda a confiança do nosso antigo Rei, na época em que deixou meu aniki seguir com o plano de matar, todos aqueles que foram tragados pela passionalidade do amor, quando vi os bayakas atacando aquilo que eles amavam e distorceram em ódio e poder, tencionando conquistar de uma só vez, Suna pra si.

Em meio segundo, tudo fez sentido. TUDO! E eu me perdi, mais uma vez, em azuis que ferviam... Tão forte, tão apaixonada pela vida. Tão leal ao que amava... Com tanta determinação pra proteger aquilo que acreditava. Tão viva!

Ninguém precisa de sacrifícios pra continuar vivendo, mas todos ali, dariam de peito aberto SUAS VIDAS pra proteger o que amavam... Uns aos outros; o Kazekage; ou a Vila. Eram todos, apenas um.

Então a fagulha acendeu. E eu não me assustei...

"_Deixe que a Vontade de Fogo domine você, e verá coisas incríveis acontecerem... Teme"._ A voz do Naruto voltou das nossas conversas na prisão. Nada mais me faltaria. Foi na batalha pra defender Suna, que eu, pela primeira vez, me senti parte de todos. Senti-me honrado em pisar naquela terra, da mesma forma que me sentiria, quando voltasse pra Konoha ao lado dela... Ao lado de Yamanaka Ino.

Nós voltaríamos pra casa... E eu me sentiria, _em casa._

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: "Corações Animais" - Luciana Browne, Fátima Leão, Vinicius. Cantada por: Zé Ramalho.**_

**NOTAS: (1)** – Essa frase eu retirei de uma fic MARAVILHOSA, da Pitty-chan, **"Shiki Fuujin".** Vale MESMO a pena ler: http: / / fanfiction . nyah . com . br / historia / 11681 / Shiki _ Fuujin

* * *

_**Amores, eu vim atts minhas fics pra quem vai ficar, pq hj, às 7 e 30 estou a caminho do litoral GRAÇAS A DEUS O DIA CHEGOU \o/ Bom Carna pra tooodass**_

_**Desde o começo da fic, eu tava LOUCA pra ver a Salamandra em ação! Acho que é a invocação mais legal do mangá!**_

_**Bjos especiais pra todos que estão comigo nessa saga louca... **_

_**Detaaaaaaaaaaaalhes:**_

_**1 - Hanzou**_ era o ninja de Ame que presenteou o Orozão, a Tsunade e o gostoso do Jiraya com o título de Sennins. Se vocês lembram, ele controlava uma invocação, a Salamander, uma... Salamandra! Dããã.

_**2 - Yahiko**_ era o outro ninja que o Jiraya salvou com a Konan e o Nagato. Não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu com ele. Dizem que foi "incorporado" pelo Nagato... Não me lembro se aparece ele morto. Sei lá... Aqui ele virou o filho do Hanzou, e o Príncipe da Chuva, que como um bom vilão, não precisa de motivos plausíveis e racionais pra se meter numa briga!

_**Fuiii...  
**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**BRISSSS: **__Maluca! É uma honra alguém que escreve de uma forma maravilhosa como vc, me prestigiar nessa fic que eu AMO! É... fazer o que, te amo tbem =P_

_È... não teve foda nesse de cima, mas foi uma coisinha, serve né??? Eheheheh_

_Aizen... É, pra vc!_

_bjOs gata!_

_Bom Feriado!_

_**Lusts: **__Pois é, a família Hana foi destruída, só sobrou ele de coisa boa hehehhe, eu tbem gosto dessa cena do Gaara, nem sei como consegui pensar nisso ¬¬_

_Obrigada pelo teu carinho, espero que continue gostandooo bjOssss_

_Bom feriado!_

_**Ellie-Kino (Chilena): **__Então estamos bem, porque meu espanhol é HORRÍVEL. Assim, eu entendo bem, mas escrever não é meu forte. Fico realmente muito feliz de saber que a fic está lhe agradando!!! Teremos mais coisas pela frente gata, e eu espero que você continue gostando!_

_Pode mandar em espanhol mesmo, ao menos ler eu ainda sei rsrsrsrsrsrs_

_Muchas Gracias! (ridículo isso) bessos_

_p.s: Bom feriado! Ai é feriado? Porque o Brasil PÁRA no carnaval rsrsrsrs_

_**Deby20: **__Whaaa e eu AMOOOO seus reviews, com força! E eu AMO MAIS AINDA, qndo vc gosta!!! Adoro mesmo!_

_Ahhh sua malandra, vc leu no Nyah ahahahah, lá ela ta mais adiantada mesmo, eu comecei a postar lá, então já viu né heheheheh, Pois é gata, vai ser o último mesmo, mas quem sabe eu consiga me estender nisso!!! Ando meio "criativa" esses dias, escrevendo feito louca eheheh_

_No mais, eu agradeço de coração seu carinho comigo viu! bjO SEMPRE, bom feriado!!!_


	15. Soldados: de Sangue

_**XV – Soldados de Sangue.**_

_**Fiquei horas pensando no título... Rendi-me à música.**_

_**

* * *

Kyoku POV*s**_

Avançávamos no último duto intacto e os sorrisos de Tatsuki estampavam uma excitação grandiosa... Quase vil. Quase prazerosa. O perigo a empolgava tanto quanto meus toques firmes naquela pele quente, que me tirava toda a razão. Era a mulher perfeita pra mim, tudo com ela era intenso, forte e... Rápido. _**Rápido demais**_. Na corrida alucinada pra Suna, sentindo o chão tremer sobre os pés, eu não tirei meus olhos dela um minuto sequer. Yahiko estava encantado por aquela determinação tão provocante da _minha_ vadia. Droga! Foi Tatsuki quem pôs tudo a perder.

Ela sempre colocava tudo a perder.

_**Nossas meninas estão longe daqui  
Não temos com quem chorar **_

_**E nem pra onde ir  
Se lembra quando era só brincadeira  
Fingir ser soldado **_

_**A tarde inteira?**_

Chegamos à Vila pelo duto central e ao longe, o Príncipe da Chuva informou que os pelotões de Baki e Kankurou estavam lado a lado do Kazekage, e da ofensiva de Konoha... Malditos shinobis do Fogo! Tudo seria perfeito, desde o início, se eles não estivessem entre nós. O Kaze tinha sorte mesmo. Mas nossa cidade queimava. Era um trágico tom de carmim espalhado por todos os lugares, tingindo as areias. Por um breve momento eu hesitei... Eles venciam e nós rumaríamos pra morte certa.

_**Mas agora a coragem **_

_**Que temos no coração  
Parece medo da morte**_

_**Mas não era então?  
**_

Ela percebeu. Meu maior erro:

- Com medo? – _tremeu aqueles olhos negros num brilho que eu conhecia como ninguém._

- E você não? – _saiu num desabafo._

- Nós lutamos por isso... Não me importo em morrer aqui, lutando pelo o que acredito. Lutando por você!

Então Yahiko nos ouviu:

- É uma bela flor que você tem Kyoku, nunca encontrei mulher com tamanha coragem. – _Tatsuki sorriu pra ele, girando kunais nos dedos, preparando o espírito pra batalha._

Sinceramente não entendi o que ela pretendia me irritando ao descer o colo perto dele, exibindo o decote dos seios que eram meus! Eu nem sei se aquilo funcionou, mas vendo-a subir nas costas da Salamander com as mãos daquele maldito passeando no corpo todo, eu enlouqueci.

Ele havia mesmo controlado a invocação, e ela não teve medo de se queimar num fogo inimaginável, que lambia os prédios de Suna, chamando atenção pra nós. Quanto mais a vadia esfregava o corpo nele, mais o chakra do Príncipe descontrolava... E o meu... _Também._

Sempre soube que Tatsuki não aceitava fraquezas ou qualquer tipo de covardia. Eu hesitei, por **míseros** segundos, no momento errado.

_**Tatsuki POV*s**_

Estava realmente cansada do clima tenso e meticuloso daqueles dois. O medo correndo solto no suor de Kyoku me tirou do sério!

"_Merda! Isso é uma guerra!"_

Quis mesmo gritar aquilo, mas receberia um tapa como punição... E ele não me escutaria. Restou apenas uma alternativa pra acordar o monstro voraz que existia dentro de Kyoku. Apenas uma forma de atiçar a adrenalina, pra morte que nos aguardava quente: _o ciúme_.

A grande fraqueza dos homens são mesmo as mulheres... Nações inteiras ruíam por causa delas. O sorriso de escárnio marcado nos traços tão jovens de Yahiko foi meu trunfo.

E nossa derrota.

Kyoku precisava acordar, kuso! Banalizar o que nos esperava era um erro! Mas eu sempre fui tão tola... O Nagara era um líder nato. Nasceu pra ordenar, pra planejar, pra especular. A parcimônia o lapidara assim, era esse seu jeito de lutar: _calmo e meticuloso_. Por incontáveis anos o vi ganhar batalhas apenas com palavras, sem mover os músculos pra jutsu algum, sem empunhar uma shuriken sequer.

_**Tenho medo de lhe dizer **_

_**O que eu quero tanto  
Tenho medo e eu sei porque:  
Estamos esperando.**_

Mas eu estava com medo... Medo de padecer sozinha nas técnicas monstruosas, que o time de Konoha usava contra os nossos.

Medo da morte.

E ver que ele também temia, foi estarrecedor pra minha vontade de vencer.

De viver.

Se Kyoku sucumbisse, eu ruiria junto.

Então ele ferveu tomando a frente, atacando Ishida visível pra nós pelas costas num jutsu Sabaku, que eu o ensinara como meu irmão mais velho fizera comigo no passado... Tchhh, laços nenhum me uniam a um sangue fraco, de uma família fragmentada... Irmãos que preferiram jurar lealdade ao Kaze, que aos nossos pais.

Uma família desprezível. Vê-los mortos, seria delicioso... E só faltava um.

Imediatamente, cercamos a defensiva do Kaze: de um lado bayakas e alguns ninjas da Chuva destruíam tudo, de outro, nós três e a grandiosa Salamander cuspindo bolas de fogo contra o Gouryuuka no Jutsu do Uchiha, clareando toda a noite, revelando os mortos.

Foi um piscar de olhos meu, e um punho maciço de chakra quase me acertaria... Era a tal Haruno Sakura, que avançava num taijutsu impressionante. Mas eu sempre tinha truques na manga, diferente dela, que temia pela vida dos aldeões pertos de nós.

Rá, eu só temia pela minha.

No calor da batalha nem olhei pra Kyoku, no final das contas, eu sempre fui uma grande egoísta. Só queria viver... Só queria vencer.

Eu só queria matar.

_**Ino POV*s**_

- Ino! Me dê cobertura! – _Sakura gritou e eu avancei num sushin de rosas, cobrindo a visão de Tatsuki._

Foi inacreditável saber ali, na batalha, que a resignada Hana mais nova era a verdadeira cobra do deserto. Quase hesitei... Mas eu confiava no julgamento de Sakura. Sempre confiei nela, e talvez por isso, que foi tão mágico sentir que eu a perdoava pela traição.

Tão sem mágoas, afinal, quem controla um coração?

Nossa amizade era pura e seria eterna... Ao menos sobre isso eu tinha certeza: Sakura e Ino seriam eternas uma pra outra. Ela não tomara nada do que fora meu, porque Gaara nunca foi de ninguém assim como Sasuke... Nada nos pertence, nem o amor.

Abrindo cortes em Tatsuki, vi a maldita sorrir me desafiando. Mais uma treinada por Gaara, mais uma Hana morta... Logo, logo.

- Venha Yamanaka-_sama_! Quero sentir o gosto do seu sangue!!!

Palavras ditas a esmo... Ao longe, Sakura invocou a Katsuyu, ordenando que o animal docemente grotesco levasse os feridos pra longe, porque os aldeões que ainda estavam de pés, jamais sairiam do lado de Gaara... Nada os intimidava, nem a morte, nem a pavorosa Salamander, nem o sangue espirrando nos céus.

E no meio do País do Vento, eu ouvi o grito do Fogo. Quem mora na nossa vontade, sabe do que estou falando. Quem é de Konoha, sente a batalha na pele, correndo como fogo.

E eu senti o chakra dele fervilhar... Foi como se o Espírito do Fogo despertasse a essência de Sasuke. Naquele momento, eu não me importei se era o vingador quem atirava katons... Não interessava quem lutava no corpo que incendiava o meu. Sasuke defendia meus valores. Defendia a si de tantos anos de descaso. Sasuke se importava com o que eu amava.

E isso, foi sublime.

Lutava por mim, de todo o coração, e seria eterno... Ele era meu caminho, porque me deixou vê-lo nitidamente. Amando.

_**Ishida POV*s**_

Quando abri os olhos estava longe da ofensiva, foi como se os malditos guardassem a minha vida pra tirá-la depois. Tatsuki lutava contra Ino-sama, e Kyoku, avançava contra a areia do Kazekage. Tão imprudente que quase me deixei levar naquela miragem.

O maldito tinha um plano. Ele sempre tinha um.

Quando tentei levantar, um chakra misturado ao jutsu Sabaku me prendia nos tornozelos, e um círculo de fogo se formou ao meu redor.

"_Kuso... Não consigo me mover!"._

Aquele sorriso de escárnio parecia divertir, enquanto ela desviava dos fuutons da loira de Konoha, gritando:

- Você espere ai aniki... Tratamento especial só depois que eu matar essa vagabunda!

Mas as palavras de Tatsuki não eram tão boas quanto as de Kyoku, porque Ino-sama não se descontrolou um segundo sequer... Diferente do Kazekage. Ao longe escutei a voz do maldito Nagara provocando, ferindo, acuando... Ameaçando.

- Vai se esconder atrás de Konoha, Gaara-sama? – _ele gritou segurando nos pulsos dois aldeões que tiveram os pescoços cortados, em fração de segundos. – _Por que não luta sozinho? Você nunca serviu pra ser nosso Kazekage!

_**Quem é o inimigo?  
Quem é você?  
Nos defendemos tanto**_

_**Tanto sem saber  
Por que lutar?**_

A gente nunca espera se deparar com tamanha crueldade, dentro de casa... As histórias de shinobis sanguinários são pros grandes guerreiros, que viajam as nações, que se envolviam com os ninjas do Bingo Book. Nunca esperamos ver tamanha maldade, em pessoas que conhecemos desde pequenos... Em pessoas que crescemos juntos, como amigos, como parceiros.

A gente nunca espera ver a desgraça assolar a esperança.

Gaara-sama ferveu na hora que Kyoku exibiu um garotinho, um gennin, se debatendo nos braços assassinos:

- Recue! E eu pouparei a vida dele... Pouparei a vida de todos! – _apontou pro mestre Salamander, na esperança que ele estivesse seguindo com um possível acordo._

Foi nesse momento que o fogo em minha volta dissipou. O rapaz seguia os próprios objetivos... Quem sabe?

- Yahiko seu maldito! Acue os aldeões! Não se meta com Konoha!!! – _Kyoku gritou, e Tatsuki se descontrolou me libertando da areia, enquanto a rapidez de Kankurou-dono e suas marionetes resgataram o gennin._

Pouco me importava qual seria a ofensiva do Nagara... Eu só sabia que estava dando errado. O tal Yahiko desafiava Naruto-sama, num fervor que combinava ao fogo grandioso daquela invocação quase sublime.

Meus punhos tinham apenas um destino: Kyoku.

_**Yahiko POV*s**_

Que Suna viesse abaixo! Eu queria minha vingança, e a teria... Maldito jinchuuriki que minou nossa última esperança de prosperidade no passado! Seria ali, no frio do deserto, que ele pagaria pela morte de Nagato:

- Só esses bunshins não vão salvar sua pele, Uzumaki Naruto! – _a Salamander atendia meu chakra em efervescência, cuspindo fogo nele que..._

Que...

Que não se queimava!!!

Quando a fumaça dissipou, eu o vi coberto numa luz vermelha, e três caudas balançando. Era o tal bijuu, e Naruto parecia o mesmo. Droga... Um jinchuuriki que controla o mal dentro de si, não era nada bom.

- Quem é você idiota? O que faz aqui ajudando esses malditos? – _os olhos vermelhos, dentes serrados e presas de demônio, me acusaram._

- Meu nome não é importante! Prepare-se pra morte!!! – _mas atacá-lo era inútil. Aquele manto repelia todo o fogo violento, que explodia quando revidado._

Eu precisava de outra estratégia, mas estavam todos ocupados pra reuniões... Tínhamos que virar o jogo, o mais rápido possível, ou seriamos mortos!

Todos nós.

A lealdade dos shinobis de Suna com o Kazekage, não era a mesma dos shinobis com o Príncipe da Chuva. Cada um lutava por si, não éramos unidos, diferentes daqueles que defendiam grandes ideais.

E se Kyoku continuasse a desafiar o Kage, sem olhar pra trás, estaríamos sem um estrategista...

- Nagara! Cui-... – _não houve tempo, e uma kunai de areia atravessou o joelho esquerdo dele, esmigalhando os ossos._

Então meu "parceiro" deixou pender ao chão, aquela arma que prendera a deliciosa Tatsuki minutos atrás, pra diversão particular. Um minuto onde Kyoku perdeu-se em contemplar sua Hana, que apanhava sem reservas da kunoichi de Konoha, foi suficiente pra nossa ruína:

- Não desvie seus olhos de mim cara! – _era a voz do jinchuuriki bem perto do meu ouvido, acertando um soco que me jogou longe da Salamander._

Ao atingir o chão, parei em baixo de uma sandália e, um sorriso nada amigável se abriu meu lado... Era o maldito que desafiava o fogo da minha invocação.

O Uchiha. O último deles.

- Nem preciso perder meu tempo incomodando a Manda, pra dar um jeito no seu bichinho de estimação. – _o lendário Uchiha Sasuke achou mesmo que me derrotaria só com uma espada._

"_Tchhh... Não vai ser tão fácil assim"_ – murmurei sozinho, deixando que ele enterrasse a lâmina num kawarimi.

A verdadeira luta começava agora.

_**Ishida POV*s**_

- Maldito! – _Kyoku sangrava na perna, sem movimento algum._

Então o johyo tilintou no chão, como se fosse possível ecoar sons de metal ao tocar na areia fina de Suna... Não... Era mais que isso.

Era Matsuri...

Minha irmã falava e vivia naquela arma e foi como se ela me gritasse: _"O faça sofrer!!!"... _Agarrei a arma:

- Nem precisa pedir, imooto-chan! – _então aqueles olhos sedentos e medrosos dele arregalaram._

_**Nossas meninas estão longe daqui  
E de repente eu vi você cair  
Não sei armar o que eu senti  
Não sei dizer que vi você ali.**_

Girei a arma num círculo de chakra, que zunia acima de nossas cabeças. Aticei a ponta ralando na terra, cobrindo-nos com uma cortina de areia. Ninguém precisava presenciar o que eu estava prestes acontecer. Ninguém precisava contemplar mais sangue... Mas ele mancharia Suna, numa marca de orgulho.

Uma marca de vitória e perdão da família Hana, estampada naquele shinobi de joelhos.

O Nagara nunca foi um ninja excepcionalmente forte... Mas eu sim. Desci num só movimento o círculo mortal, quando senti kunais rasgando minha carne em pontos vitais... A morte. Próxima. Se espalhando por meu corpo, e cintilando nos dedos. A morte cheirava de vingança e redenção.

Fui atacado pelas costas. Não importava.

- Que nenhum shinigami tenha piedade de sua alma suja Kyoku!!! – _a última força que me restara, foi destinada à ponta do johyo, que cravou no pescoço daquele crápula, ladeando os fios de chakra que o_ _decapitaram._

_"Vou arrancar sua cabeça com minhas próprias mãos"..._

Era a voz de Matsuri, que ainda ecoava ao fundo, bem longe, satisfeita com a promessa cumprida, pelas mãos do irmão mais velho. É pra isso que existem os irmãos... Pra cuidar um do outro.

_"Você não está mais sozinha, imooto-chan"_ – senti os braços finos da florzinha ruiva alcançarem meu pescoço. Minha vida também ia embora.

- Kyokuuu!!! Nãããããããoooooo!!! – _era o grito da irmã que me sobrava. _

Foi ela quem me matou na kunais certeiras, como matara Matsuri horas atrás. Eu pude ver lágrimas e Tatsuki corria descontrolada... Mas não pra abraçar meu corpo, e sim, o dele que jazia sem cabeça na areia de minha amada Vila.

_**Quem vai saber o que você sentiu?  
Quem vai saber o que você pensou?  
Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz?  
Como explicar pra você o que eu quis?**_

Tudo valeria a pena por Suna... Tudo valeria pra sentir a paz das pessoas que eu amava. E eu amava Suna, inteiramente. Qualquer que fosse a nova estratégia de Kyoku, nós nunca saberíamos. Ele estava morto, pelas minhas mãos!

Redenção...

_**Somos soldados  
Pedindo esmola  
E a gente não queria lutar!**_

_**A gente não queria lutar!**_

_**A gente não queria LUTARRR!**_

Não houve decepção ao saber que muitos dos Sabaku no Otoko, fugiam covardemente pro deserto... E nem alegria em saber que muitos deles, lutavam lado a lado com Gaara-sama. Os que eram leais. Não houve nada na hora da morte, apenas o cheiro frescal da minha irmãzinha envolvendo tudo:

"_Vamos pra casa Ishida... Vamos pra casa..."._

Aquela voz era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Eu estava em paz.

_**Tatsuki POV*s**_

Não...

Não...

Aquilo não era real!

Kyoku... Ele...

- NÃÃÃO!!! KYOKU SEU IDIOTA!!! – _era um corpo morto, quase gelado._

E não havia mais nada! Eu matara Ishida tão rápido, que não pude sentir o gosto da vingança pela morte do meu...

Do meu...

Do meu dono, daquele que me tinha nas mãos. Daquele em quem eu acreditava. Do meu deus... Meu amor... Minha essência! Ele nem pode me dar às últimas palavras... Era um corpo mutilado!!!

Sem Kyouku, Tatsuki não era nada...

- Acabou miserável... Mas nossa luta ainda não! – _diferente do que eu imaginara a Yamanaka não sorria, ou sentia prazer em falar aquilo pra mim._

Ela não vibrou com a morte do inimigo, mas vibrou em saber que eu não entregaria os pontos. No final das contas a derrota não foi culpa de ninguém... Nem de Konoha, nem de estratégia alguma.

Perdemos, por mérito próprio... E porque superestimamos o poder dos nossos.

Mas eu tinha uma última missão: matar quantos eu conseguisse, começando _por ela. _Matar pra me sentir mais perto de Kyoku. Sempre foi assim!

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: "Soldados" – Legião Urbana, mais uma vez.**_

_**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo, teremos mais surpresas!**_

_**Bjos gatas^^**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Brisss: **Flor, saudades de vc! Sim lutas, o hentai vai ter que esperar um cadinho, mas ele volta... Ah... ele SEMPRE volta! Hohoho Eu amo os vilões... E calma flor, tudo tem seu tempo, é que a fic está na reta final, então já viu né!!! bjOs gata!

**Ellie: **Espero que tenha gostado desse também! No próximo teremos algumas definições! Sei como é, imagina eu tentando escrever em espanhol contigo, seria um DESASTRE rsrsrsrsrsrs

bjOsss flor, muito obrigada por acompanhar e gostar da fic! (legal que no meu teclado eu não sei colocar os pontos de exclamação: "!, ?" ao contrário, como vocês colocam antes das orações HAHAHAHAHA)

**Debyzeeeenhaa: **Whaaa, flor maravilha! Inspiro, isso é bom demais da conta de saber \o/\o/

É embromation não rola não... Mas quem sabe um dia assim, saia uma nova temporada. Eu prometi numa outra fic e até agora nada... Então não acredite nisso piamente hehehehehe

Eu amo os vilões, sempre me rendo a eles o/

Aheoaheoaheoaheaohe, lá no Nyah vc já sabe como funciona né, então já viu!!! So falta o último caps!

SasuIno É LINDO DEMAIS, eu juro que gosto mesmo!!!

bjOs flor, obrigada pelo teu carinho e por comentar aqui, mesmo já conhecendo o desenrolar da ficccc

**Lustttttssss: **Whaaa, eu não sei fazer lutas, então fico feliz qndo alguém gosta, de verdade o/

Sim, vc pegou mesmo o espírito, eles lutam pelo o que amam... E outros lutam por outros objetivos.

Mto obrigada pelo seu carinho, espero que continue gostando!

bjOssssssssss


	16. Flores: e Sangue

_**XVI – Flores e sangue.**_

_**

* * *

Ino Pov*s**_

Como ela conseguia ser tão desprezível? Me enganei tantos anos com aquele sorriso limpo, que esqueci o quanto Tatsuki era sublime nos jutsus de areia.

- Fuuton - Mugen Sajin Daitoppa! (_Libertação do Vento - Grande Poeira Infinita_) – _eu faria o que fosse preciso, mas vento não era um bom elemento pra lutar contra areia._

_**As ondas de vaidade  
Inundaram os vilarejos  
E minha casa se foi  
Como fome em banquete**_

Ela re-alocava os grãos nos meus fuutons e virava o jutsu contra mim, contra os aldeões; pra quem pudesse atingir. A obsessão de Tatsuki não foi suficiente, ela queria mais sangue derramado:

- Não vai escapar com esses jutsus inúteis!

E estava certa. Há pouco tempo Naruto me ensinava algumas técnicas de controle de chakra. O tipo vento é trabalhoso. Era mister que eu já os tivesse adaptado pra linhagem Yamanaka, mas não houve tempo e nem tanta dedicação minha.

"_Kuso! Pare de se mexer" – _pra controlar a mente dela, precisava firmar azuis em castanhos.

- Eu acompanho seus olhos Ino... – _a voz da maldita nas minhas costas, me fez girar nos calcanhares as lâminas que herdei do sensei, rasgando uma garganta._

- Bunshin!

- Estou bem aqui! – _ela gritou no chão que se abria me acertando um gancho de esquerda._

Voar metros não era doloroso, acertar os músculos e costelas em paredes de areia também não... O que doía, de verdade, era cruzar com olhos vermelhos, girando em lâminas assassinas, como se perdesse o controle. Ora, por que eu me preocupava mais com o que o Sasuke sentia no campo de batalha, do que com minha própria luta?

_**Então sentei sobre as ruínas  
E as dores como o ferro a brasa e a pele  
Ardiam como o fogo dos novos tempos  
**_

Acho que tive tanto medo de vê-lo transfigurar em perdição, que mal pude entender o que realmente estampava no sharingan. Era prazer em matar? Era prazer em defender aquilo que me era caro?

"_O espírito de fogo..."_ – me dei conta, mas foi tarde demais.

Duas grandiosas adagas de areia voavam em minha direção. Na palma das mãos de quem traia, eu iria sucumbir. Que inútil. Tive medo. Não houve segundos pra uma defensiva, porque quando os olhos dela cintilaram insanos nos meus, senti a areia rasgar o corpo. A dor foi alucinante.

_**Yahiko POV*s**_

Quase sem chakra tive certeza que se mais um golpe do Uchiha me acertasse, estaria morto. Não faço idéia porque ele não se arriscou usando toda a força do sharingan em mim. Talvez esperasse um momento certo; talvez o grande Vingador do mundo shinobi não se importasse tanto assim com Suna.

A salamandra lutava contra o Kazekage e, quem diria! Aquele maldito não precisou de Konoha pra fazê-lo. O irmão tinha um belo kuchyose de marionetes colossais; talvez nem o falecido Mestre Sasori das Areias Vermelhas pudesse controlar algo tão grandioso com linhas de chakra. Bocas que devoravam o fogo da minha invocação inútil.

O Príncipe Yahiko de Amekagure no Sato era um inútil... Mas não idiota. Eu não precisava de razões coerentes pra lutar, menos ainda pra morrer. Ao ver o golpe certeiro de Tatsuki em movimentos graciosos – pra derramar muito sangue da Yamanaka de Konoha – alertei meu algoz quase sem intenção de fazê-lo.

Os olhos azuis dela – desde o começo de nosso embate –, estavam presos no sharingan dele. Arrisquei e acertei.

Sempre fui um bom observador, mesmo quando uma espada como a kusanagi me perfurava os rins:

- Bo-bo... Bom trabalho... Hana Tatsuki... – _sorri vendo a cena prestes a acontecer._

E antes que ele enterrasse mais a espada dentro das minhas entranhas, o Vingador usou um sushin de fogo pra amparar a loira de olhos azuis, que agora vertiam sangue, foscos. Sem vida. E antes que Salamader fosse devorada pelas marionetes e a areia do Kazekage, convoquei-a.

Tentar fugir foi o que me restou.

_**Kankurou POV*s**_

Tudo vertia sangue, morte e fogo. Era um espetáculo de cores e sentidos dentro da minha casa. Da casa de todos os que lutavam, sem esmaecer um segundo. Era triste ver a destruição.

_**E regaram as flores do deserto  
E regaram as flores com chuva de insetos  
E regaram as flores do deserto  
E regaram as flores com chuva de insetos**_

O covarde Yahiko de Ame retrocedeu, e Gaara pode respirar mais aliviado não por muito tempo. Quando cruzei olhares com minha tenente, Midori, um pesar sem tamanho lhe estampava o belo rosto moreno, de cabelos negros no qual eu sempre perdia o rumo das coisas. Apontou pra um de Konoha voando baixo nas areias de Suna, tentando parar as lâminas de Hana Tatsuki.

- Ino!!! – _foi só o que eu pude fazer._

- Abaix-... – _e Gaara ainda tentou erguer uma parede de areia entre ela e a morte._

Suna estava destruída e maculada com sangue de Konoha.

_**Sasuke POV*s**_

O tempo parou. Aquelas lâminas também pararam, quando kusanagi atravessou os pulmões de quem tencionava dar cabo da vida da minha Ino.

_**Mas se você ver  
Em seu filho  
Uma face sua  
E retinas de sorte  
**_

Sangue de muitos corriam na espada e misturava ao dela, quando eu torci lá dentro, segurando o cabo com toda a força possível. Como aquela vadia teve a audácia de atacar...

- Ino, daijobu? – _um rosto vivo, de azuis que sorriram_. – Ino... Ino...

- Es... cof... Estou me-melhor agora... – _então o sangue escorreu na boca. _

Talvez fosse sangue da outra.

Arranquei o corpo que estava entre nós dois e a areia trincou nas espadas, que a tal de Tatsuki, conseguira enterrar no abdômen da minha kunoichi. Profundo, como se a mulher morta estirada no chão quisesse expor um quadro abstrato do corpo de Ino. Com as mãos sobre a dela, a gente apertava o corte, tentando conter a hemorragia inevitável. Então uma mão quente correu no meu rosto, sempre sorrindo, sempre linda:

- Na-não... Não há nada pra fazer agora... Sa-Sasuke... Eu...

- Fique quieta. – _tomei os dedos, beijando, com o gosto do sangue dela._ – Sakura já está chegando.

Eu sentia o chakra dela e de Gaara se aproximar de nós dois.

- E-e-eu quero lhe falar... Que escolhi Sasuke... Eu... Eu... Escolhi meu ca-... Meu caminho...

- Não quero saber... Só quero que fique comigo agora! Ino... Ino... – _a mão deslizou de mim, sem força alguma_ – Fique comigo!!! – _mas os azuis fecharam. _

E o gosto de vingança amargou, mais uma vez. Não mais que o desespero; ela morria em minhas mãos, como Sakura uma vez. Mas agora, não era uma ilusão. Terrivelmente real.

_**Ino POV*s.**_

"_Fui pega... Ela me acertou... Preciso contar... Preciso contar pra ele"_ Eu precisava fazer muitas coisas; queria dizer pra Sakura ser feliz, de uma vez por todas, ao lado de Gaara; queria dar uma bronca no Naruto, porque o casamento não saia logo; queria esfregar na cara de Kankurou que a doce Midori era a mulher que lhe faltava; queria jogar mah-jong com Baki-sensei e ganhar pelo menos uma vez; queria ver os filhos de Shikamaru e Temari-chan crescerem...

_**E um punhal reinar  
Como o brilho do sol  
O que farias tu?  
Se espatifaria  
Ou viveria  
O Espírito Santo?**_

Queria ir às festas do clã Akimichi e me fartar de dangos com Chouji, escondidos no fundo da mansão principal; queria ir ajudar Anko preparar as lembranças do casamento com meu pai... Queria contar ao senhor Inoshi que escolhi um caminho.

_**Aos jornais  
Eu deixo meu sangue  
Como capital,  
E às famílias  
Um sinal, um sinal, um sinal...  
À corte eu deixo um sinal!**_

Queria contar pra Sasuke que ele era meu caminho... Mas não havia tempo, mesmo que pensar em tudo isso parecesse uma eternidade louca, passando em gritos diante dos meus olhos, que fechando, viram a última coisa que eu desejava ver. Talvez, uma das mais tristes e bonitas delas...

"_Dois sharingans... Chorando..."._

_**Pov*s Naruto**_

Suna caiu como Kankurou prevera. Era uma desordem só, uma destruição que me lembrou quando Pein atacou Konoha. Mas havia vida ali, havia alianças e proteção de Konoha. Suna estaria de pé, logo, logo.

Mas Ino...

Sabe, as pessoas seguem o caminho da dor de formas distintas. Umas escolhem sofrer em silêncio, em revolta, em paz até; outras resolvem superar, quiçá esquecer. Mas algumas... Ah, essas escolhem sentir a dor eternamente eu diria: elas escolhem amar.

Amar aquilo que lhes fez mal, que lhe roubou a paz e as certezas. Algumas perdoam, superam, seguem em frente, mas a grande maioria não consegue fazer isso! Elas simplesmente não podem.

Odeiam e alimentam o mau dentro de si, dando vazão ao terror; as noites mal dormidas; ao sentimento de vingança. Escolhem sentir o ódio dominar tudo.

É... O Sasuke sempre caminhou do lado errado da força e, no fim das contas ele escolheu amar, porque odiou demais. Fala sério, o cara foi rendido pelos sentimentos que tentou matar! Então eu entendi que ele se tornaria alguém melhor, se encontrasse a si, não importava onde, não importava com quem.

E ele teve ajuda como sempre tivera e dessa vez por mais que parecesse isso, não foi um sacrifício. Não ganhou a vida de volta numa perda. Ino foi dele mesmo que por poucos momentos.

O teme se encontrou, ao lado de alguém que o amava intensamente... Ao lado daquela kunoichi que ninguém acreditava que passaria de uma mera gennin. Daquela mulher linda, que só fazia causar inveja e má impressão no meio dos ninjas que vivia.

Sasuke encontrou aquilo que lhe faltava, ao lado de Yamanaka Ino. Dá pra acreditar?

E ela não acordava... Sakura-chan fez o que podia e o teme quase beirava o desespero. Resolvemos que seria digno partir com Ino pra Konoha. Talvez não fosse tarde demais. Era arriscado, mas não havia outra coisa pra fazer.

Antes de a gente partir vi Baki e Gaara ordenando que os bayakas traidores fossem mortos e, o corpo de Tatsuki incinerado, algo como _"Não há lugar pra ela em Suna"._ Acho que nem os falecidos irmãos gostariam de compartilhar do descanso da alma com ela. Alguns pelotões partiram pras vilas vizinhas, avisando da ameaça do Príncipe de Ame. Aquele cara seria capturado. E um outro pelotão seguiu até Konoha conosco. Ninguém descansou; Ino precisava chegar logo em casa:

- A Godaime certamente saberá o que fazer. – _Gaara anunciou, tocando de leve nos cabelos loiros_. – Vá em paz. – _e beijou a testa fria dela._

Sakura-chan partiu com a gente, olhando pro Kazekage com pesar e talvez saudades. É, certamente havia algo entre os dois. Mas naquele momento estranho, o bem de Ino era o que todos nós prezávamos. Nenhuma lágrima e nem despedidas calorosas. O tempo corria contra nós, porque uma das _flores de Uchiha Sasuke_ murchava entre os dedos dele.

_**E regaram as flores  
Do deserto  
E regaram as flores  
Com chuva de insetos**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: "O Salto" – O Rappa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Galera querida, mil perdões pelo sumiço, as aulas voltaram e eu peguei umas turmas que não são fáceis de lidar, então já viu: o trabalho é triplicado!**_

_**Não abandonei as leituras de fics e nem as atts das minhas, com calma, tudo se resolve! **_

_**Aos poucos vou respondendo os reviews maravilhosos que vcs me mandam com tanto carinho! Obrigada**_

_**E depois de meses eu consegui terminar esse cap. Peço perdão talvez pela falta de tato e sensibilidade, mas descrever lutas é terrível pra mim! Então sempre preciso encontrar uma forma de "ludibriá-las" hehehehe, o próximo cap já está no forno e não, esse não vai demorar tanto assim.**_

_*** Midori:**__** é uma personagem que criei sem criar, de presente pra fofa Fabijedi. Saudades flor!**_

_**bjOs minna!**_


	17. Defesa Natural

_**XVII – Defesa Natural.**_

_**

* * *

****Aviso aos navegantes:**__** meninas lindas, esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic e pra compensar a DEMORA HORRIVEL em postar ele, vou postar o último também! o/ Espero que gostem!!!**_

_**

* * *

Sakura POV*s**_

Voltar pra Konoha foi estranho. Tudo parecia diferente e igual, ao mesmo tempo. Era como se as coisas estivessem fora do lugar, mas arrumadas de uma forma acolhedora, como se me desejassem boas vindas; como se eu fosse uma estrangeira ou apenas uma garotinha assustada, voltando pra casa depois das férias de verão numa termas com a família. Tudo muito estranho ou difícil de aceitar. Eu parti de casa ainda pequena, talvez não estivesse preparada pra abandonar a velha Haruno Sakura e ser a médica nin de Suna.

Talvez não fosse a melhor escolha. Mas foi a única que me restou naquela época.

Sasuke e Naruto me orientaram a usar um henge até alcançarmos o Centro de Comando. Ser morena foi divertido. Muita gente estava diferente. Descobri na viagem que Naruto era noivo! Ora! Noivo! Uau! Tive mesmo que respirar fundo por isso. Hinata era uma garota de sorte. Alguns mudaram drasticamente: quem diria o gênio Hyuuga da nossa época um futuro papai, casado com a doce Tenten às pressas, digamos que eles queimaram algumas etapas – bem diferente de Chouji, que estava noivo de uma civil e nobre.

Lee, Kiba e Shino eram os mesmos solteiros convictos e Naruto, o mesmo fofoqueiro. Até Sasuke se divertia com as histórias. Queria que Ino pudesse nos ouvir.

A shishou tinha envelhecido consideravelmente, mesmo com o "embelezador" ativo. Ok, talvez ele não estivesse ativo, mesmo assim, ela continuava linda como sempre fora. A marca do terceiro olho esmaecia e não houveram boatos no mundo shinobi, de que ela precisara usar o jutsu mais alguma vez, depois daquele episodio do Naruto, Orochimaru e Kabuto.

Por isso eu digo: tudo parecia parado e ao mesmo tempo em movimento. Konoha mudara, eu mudara, mas as coisas pareciam ser as mesmas.

Depois de uma breve conversa e lágrimas com Tsunade-sama, meus pais vieram me ver. Oh! Foi um pandemônio! Cinco anos fora de casa me rederam boas histórias, algumas explicações e uma discussão abissal com o Conselho Ancião de Konohakagure no Sato. Uns decidiram que Tsunade-sama deveria responder diretamente por essa omissão, outros nem fizeram caso. Perder uma jovem e promissora médica nin pra outra Vila Oculta não era, nem ao menos, considerável. Mas a boa e velha Godaime os contornou, afinal, Suna nos devia lealdade.

Se o time 7 não estivesse lá...

_**Deixa! Se fosse sempre assim**_

_**Quente, deita aqui perto de mim**_

_**Tem dias que tudo está em paz**_

_**E agora, os dias são iguais**_

Eu não ficaria em casa. Sakura tinha outro lar, _Gaara_ era minha vida agora. Então o senhor Inoshi irrompeu na sala principal do prédio Hokage. Foi difícil, muito difícil encarar meu ojii-san perguntando de Ino, que esteve sempre sobre os atentos olhos negros de certo Uchiha.

_**Sasuke POV*s**_

Como se por meus pés em Konoha fosse realizar alguma mágica! Eu já devia ter me acostumado a perder tudo, a ficar sozinho, a não ter esperanças, a não pensar no futuro. Mas eu não tinha. Precisava de Ino como nunca precisei de alguém antes.

_**Se fosse só sentir saudades**_

_**Mas tem sempre algo mais**_

_**Seja como for**_

_**É uma dor que dói no peito**_

A porta daquela sala de hospital abriu e um homem de meia idade irrompeu a passos curtos, duros, num rosto nublado, sem muitas expressões pra se ler. Ele se aproximou e eu vi o pesar embaixo daquelas olheiras, dos olhos tão vivos, tão cheios de esperança.

- Como aconteceu?

Silêncio. De que adiantava saber?

- Rapaz, estou falando contigo.

Silêncio, o mestre, o grande mestre "silêncio". Eu estava sozinho, sempre estive.

- Escute aqui Uchiha! – _uma mão me agarrava pelo colarinho._

_**Pode rir agora**_

_**Que estou sozinho**_

_**Mas não venha me roubar**_

Eu continuei em companhia do mestre. Os olhos Uchiha me traíram no momento em que o pai de Ino me ameaçava, buscando respostas vazias: ela parecia respirar. Ativei o doujutsu e as mãos de Yamanaka Inoshi pareciam pesar uma tonelada.

- Sasuke! Exijo que me conte como aconteceu! – _elevou o tom de voz._

Uhn... engraçado, parecia que Ino estava metida num par de calças e cabelos cinzentos gritando comigo. Eles eram iguais! Impressionante! Mirei os sharingans obsoletos pra ele:

_**Vamos brincar perto da usina**_

_**Deixa pra lá, a Angra dos Reis**_

_**Pra que se explicar**_

_**Se não existe perigo?**_

- Ela se desconcentrou e foi pega – _os olhos enormes de bronze eram mais poderosos que os meus vermelhos. Eles me encaravam sem medo, sem receios._ – Quando eu a alcancei, já era tarde demais. Eu. Eu... – _ora, as palavras arranhavam a garganta, mas não saiam. _

É claro que eu sentia muito. Mais por mim, do que por qualquer outra pessoa.

- Então esse foi seu caminho filha... – _não havia mãos e nem olhos em mim._

Sasuke não existia naquela sala. Inoshi-san acarinhava os cabelos dela, passando os dedos pelos contornos do rosto pálido e frio de Ino. Não fazia sentido algum todos aqueles eletrodos presos nela.

Ino estava morta, mesmo que Sakura nutrisse alguma esperança.

Era uma fúnebre sensação estar parado como uma rocha ao lado daquela cama e do pai dela. Enquanto ele entornava algo parecido como uma oração tocando em Ino, os sharingans viajaram na memória. Nas cenas de uma vida sem muito amor, sem esperança. Uma vida efêmera rendida aos encantos de uma florista. Prometi pra mim mesmo que aquela era a última imagem que eu levaria de Ino: dormindo serena. Não ficaria pro enterro, não ficaria naquela terra.

_**Senti teu coração perfeito**_

_**Batendo a toa e isso dói**_

_**Seja como for**_

_**É uma dor que dói no peito**_

Eu nunca...

Eu nunca estava...

Eu nunca estava errado!!! Definitivamente.

_**Pode rir agora**_

_**Que estou sozinho**_

_**Mas não venha me roubar**_

E me enganei. Os efeitos do Mangekyou resolveram agir numa hora imprópria. Kuso! Eu queria guardar uma imagem nítida de Ino e não algo tremido. Cegueira estúpida que me fez imaginar o peito dela inflando em busca de ar. Ouvidos mentirosos que escutavam os aparelhos apitando, como se o coração acordasse.

Irreal.

Armadilha.

A esperança é um demônio da mentira. Sempre foi.

- INO!!! INO!!! Enfermeira!!! INO!!! – _o velho Yamanka estava ficando louco._

Ela parecia... reagir.

A mente voou num turbilhão e pela segunda vez na vida eu fiquei sem reação. Parado feito uma estátua de mármore eu observei o movimento de mulheres e homens de branco passando como vultos por mim, tocando na minha flor, amparando a minha Ino.

_**Vai ver que não é nada disso**_

_**Vai ver que já não sei quem sou**_

_**Vai ver que nunca fui o mesmo**_

_**A culpa é toda sua e nunca foi**_

"_Ino. Minha Ino"_

_**FlashBack On.**_

- Você está preso Uchiha Sasuke! – _ ANBU's utilizando jutsus de paralisia muscular o cercaram nos escombros do Prédio Hokage._

O rapaz não se movia, só fazia olhar altivo pra médica nin, Haruno Sakura. Num lance de precisão, shinobis de branco a arrancaram de seus braços. Ele travou não pelos jutsus, era rápido o suficiente pra fugir dali com ela nos braços sem ser alcançado, travou por ela. Justamente por Sakura. Paralisado viu a pequena flor de cerejeira sem vida, escorrer por entre seus dedos. Não queria sua morte.

O assassino iria pagar.

Mas não teve tempo de reagir. O que seguiu na vida dele até o momento em que fora preso, nada mais foi do que um borrão sem cores, como se ele visse o que acontecia e o corpo reagisse no automático. _Defesa natural_. Quando recobrou a consciência, estava encarcerado, incapaz de fugir. No entanto, não teve vontade alguma de fazê-lo.

_**Mesmo se as estrelas**_

_**Começassem a cair**_

_**Nos queimasse tudo ao redor**_

_**E fosse o fim chegando cedo**_

_**Você visse nosso corpo em chamas**_

_**Deixa pra lá**_

Passou cinco anos da vida medíocre planejando uma vingança contra Uchiha Madara. Nos três últimos esquecera por que tinha tanto ódio no coração. Nos quinze meses finais da pena, nem se lembrava quem mataria pra enfurecer o coração. No dia em que fora liberto, não restava mais nada de quem um dia fora.

Ele estava limpo, livre e oco, flutuando num vazio completamente sem cor.

_**FlashBack Off.**_

Quando eu acordei do transe, me vi em pé ao lado de um futton dentro do clã Uchiha. Em sincronia nós dois reagimos, um buscando o calor do outro.

"Magia..."

_**Quando as estrelas **_

_**Começarem a cair**_

_**Me diz, me diz**_

_**Pra onde é que a gente vai fugir?**_

_**Continua...**_

_Música:__** "Angra dos Reis" - **__Legião, ÓBVIO._

_

* * *

**O próximo cap é o final dessa saga que eu amei fazer! Mesmo com os altos e baixos, foi uma experiência incrível dar esse presente pra alguém que amo e, trabalhar com esse shiper tão mágico pra mim.**_

_**Sim, teremos hentai pra fechar bem legal! Espero que gostem. Nada muito extraordinário, quem sabe uma surpresa ehehehe.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que acompanham essa fic! **_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Brizzz: **__Vc me ama, e sempre vai me amarr *se joga* Espero que goste da surpresa ahahahahhaha te amo *-*_

_**Ellie: **__Eu tenho essas manias de ser um tanto drástica, mas isso passa Ellie, tenha certeza que passa! Rsrsrs. Sasuke é um chato, mas eu me rendi ao seus encantos nessa fic, então vê-lo chorando foi uma delícia, confesso. Gomen por demorar a postar, espero que goste do post duplo! bjOs sempre pra você coisa mais linda *-*_

_**Lustezenha: **__É flor, acho que apelei, certo? Mas pra compensar, post duplo pra geral *-* Kanky é PERFEITOOO, eu acho ele tudo de bom, igual o sensei do time da areia *babando pelo Baki* kkkk Obrigada pelo seu carinho!!!_


	18. Capítulo Final: A Árvore e o Lírio

_**Capítulo Final: XVIII – A Árvore e o Lírio.**_

_**

* * *

"Algum dia, uma nova era, **_

_**Uma era onde nós iremos **_

_**Entender uns aos outros, chegará!"**_

_Mangá 416, by: Jiraiya._

_**Ino POV*s**_

"_Ino... fique comigo... Ino... enfermeira!... Ino..."_

Essas palavras ecoavam num furacão de sorrisos. Quando o sol estampou os olhos novamente não havia sangue e tão pouco, estrelas. Era dia e não era Suna. Um ar úmido com cheiro de folhas... de flores. Desesperei, pois estava morta. Era tudo tão confortável e aconchegante. Tudo tão sem dor:

- Ohayo...

Aquela voz. Oh! Justo aquela voz!

- Sa-Sasuke?

- Estou aqui – _os grandes olhos negros brilharam bem pertinho do meu rosto._

Era o céu pra mim. Um céu lindo e fascinante; negro e vermelho. Um céu sem limite no universo, no infinito. Sasuke era mais que o infinito: ele era tudo e era o nada.

- Seria ridículo demais te perguntar onde estamos?

Ele sorriu, e isso foi quase inacreditável.

- Mortos.

- Co-como?

- Brincadeira... – _mais um sorriso. Era bem possível aquilo ser um sonho._ – Importa é que estamos sozinhos e você está bem.

Então a mente ferveu. A grande habilidade Yamanaka me presenteou com aquilo que eu não vi, quando estive desacordada. Foi imprudente tomar a mente de Sasuke pra ver o que acontecera, mas foi quase uma _defesa... natural_. Contei três dias, mas poderia ser até mais, se ele não tivesse atravessado a kusanagi em Tatsuki naquele momento. O ferimento que a maldita me causou estava fervendo nas lembranças e curado no corpo.

Meu coração parara por longos minutos, mas agora ele estava em paz... estava calmo, derramado nos olhos dele que não paravam de me esquentar. As mãos quase gentis de calor e cortes corriam no meu rosto marcado por lágrimas que vinham sem permissão. Era a mesma magia que nos tinha devorado no deserto de Suna.

"_Seria ridículo pensar que o mundo todo está suspenso agora?"_

- Onde eles estão? Como Suna está? – _o senso de amizade gritou maior que nosso amor._

- Tatsuki morta e, Yahiko conseguiu fugir... – _o rosto dele torceu em nuvens vermelhas. Nuvens de nukenin e vingadores._ – Os nossos estão tão vivos quanto nós dois.

"_Nossos?"_ – talvez a alma nukenin nunca o abandonasse, mas... nossos? De nossos... amigos?

- E o ferimento? – _tateei meu corpo, e só havia marcas de uma dor quase lacerante que apenas a memória conhecia._ – Aquela Testuda de uma figa ficou melhor do que eu nisso...

O rosto amargo dele ao falar dos inimigos esmaeceu e depois iluminou quase divertido pra mim, deitada numa cama familiar. Estávamos no distrito Uchiha.

- Sinto muito Ino, mas ela enfim ganhou de você... – _meus olhos enfureceram nos pretos dele_ – O quê? Acha que eu me esqueci da competição irritante de vocês duas no passado?

Era inútil competir com Sakura. Ela sempre me superava como kunoichi. Mas que mania idiota a minha de querer ganhar de uma sennin! Quem se importa com isso afinal? O trunfo de Ino era esse: ser apenas Ino. Uma boa ninja, uma boa médica e uma ótima florista. Uma mulher que amava completamente.

Amava ele: o Uchiha traidor que foi traído por si mesmo.

- Está enganado – _segurei as mãos dele nas minhas._ – Não há perdedoras na nossa história... nós apenas somos diferentes e há beleza nisso.

Talvez Sasuke não conseguisse entender tamanha simplicidade. Ele era um homem virtuoso demais pra ser simples.

- É você quem está enganada... – _a boca dele pousou leve perto dos meus lábios secos, os lambendo, os molhando de amor._ – Há um vencedor.

Mas ele sempre me surpreendia.

- E quem seria?

- Eu – _parou um instante pra que pudesse respirar_ – Ganhei a mulher que nunca esperava encontrar – _roçou mais uma vez aqueles lábios doces, falando baixinho._ – E eu quero você pra sempre.

_Babe, come in from the cold and put that coat to rest  
__**Babe, saia do frio e tire esse casaco.**__  
__Step inside, take a deep breath and do what you do best  
__**Entre aqui, respire fundo e faça o que você faz melhor**__  
_

O calor de Sasuke parecia arranhar minha pele; quase um corpo de fogo, mas sem dores, não como na noite em que Suna caiu viva de joelhos diante da ameaça dos seus. Eram os olhos do ninja da Folha que me faziam sucumbir em lençóis Uchihas, que um dia seriam Yamanakas também.

Estávamos de volta, em casa, a salvo... e a perigo um do outro. Não precisávamos lutar e tão pouco lamentar agora. Não me importava o que ele teve com Sakura naquela noite, ou que eu e Gaara fizemos.

Deixamos todos de fazer algo, pra seguir o coração; seguir nossos caminhos que eram um só.

_I do belive, love came our way_

_**Eu acho que, o amor apareceu no nosso caminho**__  
Fate did arrange for us to meet_

_**O destino fez com que nos encontrássemos**_

Então as mãos do shinobi à flor da pele tocavam quente no meu corpo, tirando os lençóis, a saia, a roupa toda, numa calmaria quase sonolenta. Eu tinha sede de Sasuke e o kimono leve dele ficou ao chão. Minhas mãos apertavam o que parecia lúdico em seus músculos, sua pele suada. O cheiro dele... cheiro de homem. Os beijos derramavam carinhos no meu pescoço, meu queixo, meus seios, vibrando palavras baixinhas, de desejo, de posse.

Palavras de amor. O amor de Sasuke.

Estive fora por quanto tempo mesmo? Porque os toques do Uchiha pareciam nunca ter me deixado. O mundo parecia o mesmo desde aquela noite no deserto e, parecia melhor. Mais doce... com mais língua na minha, mais corpo firme por cima do meu, se movendo como as cobras do sennin Sasuke. As pontas dos dedos dele me afastaram os joelhos, correndo como fogo nas coxas pra dentro, bem pra dentro de mim, me acariciando o sexo.

Sempre me beijando.

- É bom sentir seu calor Ino... – _mordi meus lábios sem respirar._

"_Oh! Por favor, me beije... Me beije agora!"_ – Senti que desmaiar seria fácil. Eu era tão frágil embaixo do corpo dele.

_**Sasuke POV*s**_

Não foi como da primeira vez. Eu não queria devorá-la sádico, sem que ela me devorasse também. Eu não queria amar sozinho. Não queria nada só.

- Sasuke...

Então sorri, escorregando os dedos pra dentro daquela intimidade molhada, pronta pra mim. Tudo era tesão, mas a boca de Ino me arrancava gemidos, daqueles que o fôlego vai embora. Eu desejava beijá-la pra sempre. E me entreguei às sensações de amor e não de posse.

Por que tudo era mais pleno assim, no meio daquele corpo frágil e trêmulo? As mãos dela agarraram à nuca me trazendo pra dentro da língua, pro seu doce sabor que aos poucos eu decifrava.

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me  
__**Adoro quando você faz aquela magia comigo**_

_The way that you touch_

_**Seu modo de tocar  
**_

Ela já sabia que aquelas mãos me arrancavam o controle. Não queria me controlar...

Os dedos finos de Ino desenharam minhas cicatrizes no peito, traçando uma linha de prazer até o pênis, brincando comigo, me levando embora naqueles movimentos de vai e vem. Provando de mim, deixando que eu provasse dela.

_You've got the power to heal  
__**Você tem o poder da cura**_

_You give me that look  
__**Você me olha de um jeito**_

_It's almost unreal  
__**Que é quase irreal**_

A mão se fechando na glande, escorregando inteira até a base, acelerando seu desejo na masturbação mais sublime que eu já ganhara de alguma mulher. Mas ela era tão única que seria indescritível até pra mim. Os seios imploravam meus lábios então os completei com a boca faminta, sugando todo o gosto dela pra dentro, com a língua nos mamilos excitados. Ela estava toda pronta pra mim.

Toda gemidos, toda desejo. Toda Ino.

- Tudo em você é perfeito, mulher... – _soltei as palavras no timbre grosso, perto dos mamilos rosados, fazendo-a arquear o corpo de encontro a minha boca_ – Prove, prove que me quer Ino... prove que eu sou único pra você...

- Ah, Sasuke...

Se ela apenas gemesse meu nome daquele jeito, eternamente, já me seria o suficiente. Já seria toda a prova de amor.

- Sa-Sasuke...

Eu enlouquecia com a mistura infame de mulher e menina; com sua inocência tão perversa; com a mulher maldita que ousou morrer e viver pra mim. Mordi os bicos dos seios, segurando sua cintura ninja por entre meus dedos duros e rijos, como o pênis que ela esfregava gentilmente cada vez mais perto de sua entrada macia.

Molhada, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela estava molhada.

- Oh! Sasuke... isso é... – _bom? Perfeito? Sublime?_

Desci aos beijos por entre suas curvas sinuosas até o meio das pernas cremosas, em seu vale de segredos. Lambi o sexo dela numa única arremetida de língua. Ele todo, de fora a fora, sem usar dedo algum.

- Sasuke... me... chup-

Ela nunca precisaria pedir isso. Eu lambia aquela intimidade tão apelativa pros meus dentes e habilidades orais. E falava perversidades pra ela no movimento de língua em sua entrada, seu clitóris, seus pêlos loiros como o sol.

- Isso... me chupe assim...

E Ino era tão maravilhosa quando me excitava. Quando segurava meus cabelos, afundando o rosto no meio de suas pernas.

Descontrole. Ela me descontrolava.

Forcei a boca mordendo-a, arremetendo dois dedos ali dentro com os olhos fixos no sexo dela aberto em flor pra mim, tremendo e molhando. Segurei sua coxa esquerda a erguendo em meus ombros. Os gemidos de Ino eram sufocantes pro meu tesão. Eu precisava comê-la inteira. Devorar toda sua luxúria e sedução intocável de mulher.

De uma mulher completamente, inteiramente, perfeitamente _minha_. Pra sempre _minha_.

- Oh! Sa-sa... Sasuke... onegai, pare onegai... – _desviei os olhos pro seu apelo, vendo a boca fechada em um de seus dedos o chupando como eu chupava seu sexo._ – Quero você dentro de mim, quero tudo... oh... quero tudo dentro...

Tudo. Eu daria tudo que ela quisesse. Não precisavam de jogos sexuais pra isso. Não, eu não queria brincar com os desejos dela, como fiz no deserto de Suna. Não queria que Ino implorasse por mim, bastava saber que ela me queria.

Ino por Ino, me bastava.

Ino e seu corpo cheiroso e perfeito. O cheiro inebriante de algo doce e exagerado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão aconchegante. Tão completo. Como se fosse um cheiro que eu procurasse há muito tempo.

Qual era o maldito cheiro dela?

Suas pernas abertas pra mim; seu sexo molhado e pronto; seus grandes olhos de pedras azuis; seus lábios entreabertos que exigiam um beijo.

_We can't stop the rain  
__**Não podemos parar a chuva**_

_Let's find a place by the fire  
__**Vamos encontrar um lugar perto do fogo**_

_Sometimes I feel  
__**Às vezes eu sinto**_

_Strange as it seems  
__**Por mais estranho que pareça**_

_You've been in my dreams  
__**Que você esteve em meus sonhos**_

_All my life_

_**Toda minha vida**_

Nos beijamos e eu a penetrei vagarosamente, até bem fundo, até tocar todo seu amor e tesão com meu pênis. Até tocar seu útero, toda sua cavidade, sua quentura... me enlouquecendo. Ela conseguia ser ainda mais sublime gemendo dentro da minha boca, enquanto eu me enfiava pra dentro dela.

- Faz Sasuke... faz agora... – _Ino se remexeu, cruzando suas unhas fatais no meu pescoço._ – Faz amor comigo.

Era uma ordem? Uma necessidade? O que quer que fosse, me fez segurar seus quadris redondos e macios, levantando o corpo de encontro o meu, arremetendo mais forte dentro dela. Provando pra Ino que essa era minha forma de amar: desejoso, animal, forte, viril, possesso, vingativo, violento, presente.

Completo.

Completamente entregue a ela.

E Ino sentia que sim. Ela deveria sentir nas estocadas sem piedade que recebia, quando eu entrava até o fundo, saia rápido, e voltava a fazer o caminho novamente, suando nós dois naquele choque alucinante de quadris e corações sem compasse.

Meu chakra todo ia embora com nossa transa. Com nosso amor sem tabus.

_**Ino Pov*s**_

Toda a força violenta dele me alegrava completamente. Eu podia... sim, oh, eu podia mesmo sentir o que ele era, ali, naquele futton, na mansão Uchiha, sendo alimento pra ele, pro nosso amor. Pra toda nossa vida.

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me  
__**Adoro quando você faz aquela magia comigo**_

_The way that you touch_

_**Seu modo de tocar  
**_

Seu membro rijo arremetendo contra mim; suas mãos grandiosas segurando minhas ancas; sua boca gemendo, exigindo, segredando:

- Ino, Ino, Ino... você é minha Ino... – _e ele acelerava, chocando seu corpo perfeito no meu sem espaços pra dúvidas; sem romantismo._

Não éramos românticos. Romance não é amor. E nosso amor era pleno como seu peito suado escorregando no meu, me pondo completamente louca, colando meus cabelos no corpo todo, desalinhando a ordem, virando nosso mundo pra baixo.

Descompassado, sem estruturas, entregue... visceral. Eu perdia o ar transando com ele. Eu perdia a mim mesma por entre seus braços musculosos, segurando meu corpo no seu, nunca me deixando ir longe. Sem ajuda das cobras ou jutsus. Ali éramos somente homem e mulher, se amando na forma mais primitiva. Mais doce, mais quente, mais orgástica de todas.

E o Sasuke era impossivelmente delicioso de se definir, com seu membro forte se enfiando pra dentro de mim, como se o tamanho aumentasse. Como se o seu coração fraquejasse junto do meu. Como se a sua voz travasse na garganta com a minha e lágrimas formassem nos olhos negros, como se formavam nos azuis.

Eu conhecia aquela sensação.

Aquilo não era amor: era prazer. O mais sublime deles. O mais completo prazer, porque nós dois gozaríamos juntos, num soneto perfeito, como se tudo girasse em nossos quadris de encontro ao outro. O corpo fervendo; minhas pernas falecendo de tanto prazer.

- Sasuke, oh, Sasuke...

- I-Ino... eu vou... vou gozar todo em você, tudo dentro de você...

Ele acelerou como se fosse possível ser mais rápido e viril do que já era. Eu me ofertei como se fosse possível ser mais dele do que eu já era. E nós dois em gemidos desconexos e sem temporalidade alguma, despejamos todo nosso prazer um dentro do outro. Seu líquido quente e fértil arremeteu pra dentro de mim cheio de poder. Eu queria o tomar todo com minha intimidade; não perderia uma só gota. Queria me fazer fecunda e me fazer Ino para Sasuke.

_You've got the power to heal  
__**Você tem o poder da cura**_

_You give me that look  
__**Você me olha de um jeito**_

_It's almost unreal  
__**É quase irreal**_

- Eu amo você, mulher – _ele me beijou no topo da cabeça, com meus cabelos molhados e sem linha, olhando tenramente pra mim._

Fazendo-me ceder a sua armadilha de olhos negros e fascinantes. Rendendo-me a tudo que ele realmente era.

- Também te amo, Uchiha. – _e nosso chakra oscilava junto com seu peito inflando a procura de ar._

O pênis ainda me preenchia com o sêmen, e eu não o tirei. Não queria ficar sem ele todo dentro de mim.

- Sabe Ino, esse tempo todo eu tentei descobrir que cheiro você tem...

- Cheiro? – _perguntei divertida, girando meu corpo por cima do seu, me pondo sentada_ – Como assim cheiro?

- Do perfume que você usa – _ele parecia aborrecido, mas enrijecia a medida que eu voltava a rebolar._

- Eu... – _comecei a rir totalmente descontrolada._

- O que tem de tanta graça?

Definitivamente Sasuke ficava lindo quando estava irritado ou quando voltava a se excitar, torcendo suas sobrancelhas numa forma perfeitamente sedutora e contrariada. Seus cabelos negros desarrumados e o corpo suado escorregadio pros meus dedos, que tocavam seus mamilos, faziam meus quadris se inquietarem no colo dele. Louca por seu vigor. Louca pra transar com ele novamente.

- Eu não uso perfume, bobinho! – _dei um beijo em seus lábios, mordendo-lhe o queixo._

- Uhn... – _ele torceu o sorriso, alisando minhas costas nuas e suadas._ – Então deve ser cheiro de Ino – _se remexeu embaixo de minhas pernas e sorriu seu sorriso mais pervertido_ – Mas eu vou te fazer suar, pra descobrir isso.

- Tente...

E voltamos a nos amar, porque gozar meus prazeres no colo de Sasuke ao rebolar como uma gueixa era... _delicioso._

_**Sasuke Pov*s**_

_Nos anos_ que seguiram o próprio rumo, coerente ou não, eu vivi uma vida que nunca esperei. Que nunca pensaria existir. Vivi as felicidades dela, despejadas em mim. Vivi suas batalhas e conquistas, tornando-se os meus sonhos mais obtusos. Vivi suas amizades como as minhas.

Vivi com Ino sendo Sasuke.

Um Sasuke que não estava morto, como eu pensara. Na verdade, era um Sasuke que nunca adormeceu, por isso foi tão difícil pensar que Sakura morrera em meus braços, há tantos, tantos anos atrás. Por isso fui capaz de esquecer os sentimentos tão torpes, no qual eu fora guiado pelos mesmos anos. Fui capaz por ela. Porque Ino me fez viver a mim mesmo, em sua forma tão linda e simples de ver a vida.

De ver como tudo perdia o sentido, quando eu comparava o velho Sasuke como o novo. Com o Sasuke que seria _pai._

- Ora! Quem diria que você ainda dá no coro! – _ele, sempre ele com essas piadinhas idiotas._

- Cala a boca Naruto, estou nervoso demais pra te encher de porrada agora – _certamente eu furaria o chão do hospital se ela não saísse logo daquela sala de cirurgia. Fora uma gravidez calma, mas houve complicação nos últimos meses. Algo do tipo "O bebê não está encaixado" Ora, desde quando bebês precisam encaixar pra nascer? Elas estavam mentindo pra mim sobre isso, tenho certeza que estava._ – Naruto eu cubro o flanco da direita e você o da esquerda, está pronto? – _fechei meus punhos em riste._

- Ficou louco!!! – _ele segurou meu braço._ – Você não vai atacar os médicos-nin que estão fazendo vigia na porta. Não pode entrar na sala de cirurgia, só vai atrapalhar!

Fechei o rosto pra ele e como sempre, Naruto não se abalou:

- Cara feia pra mim é fome. Vamos teme, relaxe e coma alguma coisa, comer sempre faz bem pros papais em espera...

"_Papai"._ O velho Sasuke sempre esperou por isso, não de uma forma terna, mas de uma maneira prática. O novo Sasuke estava... apavorado. Ora, que ridículo, a grande lenda shinobi, o sennin das cobras, o vingador e tantas outras coisas inúteis e sem importância que eu era, com medo de uma criança com não mais de 30 centímetros. E se fosse menor? E se nascesse com algum problema? E se o bebê estivesse sofrendo? E se Ino estivesse sofrendo?

- Cara! – _Naruto me enfiou um belo tapa nas costelas_ – Você vai enlouquecer! É sério Sasuke, tente relaxar... acredite, já passei duas vezes por isso que você está passando – _ele fez uma cara de derrota, não típica de "Uzumaki Naruto", nosso grande Hokage. Hokage, quem diria, esse dobe de uma figa_ – Juro teme, se Ino resolver povoar a casal igual Hinata-chan e Tenten-chan, você está perdido. Neji e eu não fazemos por onde, pra cuidar dessas pestinhas devoradoras de mães e pais!

- Devoradoras do que? – _a voz dele beliscava meu cérebro_ – Cale a boca Naruto. Não fale, não respire, não me toque, não diga que meu filho vai devo-...

Um barulho estridente de choro infantil arremeteu com força nos ouvidos. Um não – dois –, dois barulhos. O choro. Os choros.

- É MEU FILHO CHORANDO, NARUTO! – _o segurei pelos pulsos._ – Escuta? É menino eu tenho... Digo, são dois, quer dizer, dois FILHOS! DOIS BEBÊS?! Como assim dois bebês?!

Sem terminar a frase arrebentei a porta da sala de cirurgia causando um alvoroço nas enfermeiras. Afinal, quem conseguiria me parar? Ino sorria com suas formas ainda arredondadas e lindas, segurando dois pacotinhos humanos no colo, enquanto o médico assegurava de que não teria risco se eu ficasse ali.

Depois de falar tão alto com Naruto e assustar o hospital inteiro, retesei os passos até minhas preciosidades. De tão apavorado fiquei temeroso. Travado com o medo de que minha brutalidade pudesse as quebrar. As. Três delas.

Minhas três flores.

Não era somem um menino: era um casal de bebês. Menina e Menino. Então a linda e graciosa menininha parou de chorar quando sentiu as mãos de Ino sobre seu corpo tão frágil. Como uma coisinha tão pequena podia ser tão instintiva? Ela procurava algo em Ino, talvez o irmão que não chorava, já no colo da mãe ao outro braço. Eu sei: eles procuravam os seios, o alimento. Eram mesmo dois guerreiros! O menino forte, e ela, a menina...

Uma flor, como a mãe dela era.

- Vem Sasuke, vem mais perto da gente. Vem aqui ver a _surpresa_ que eu guardei pra você – _Ino me chamou e eu... fui._

Pra onde mais eu iria?

- Ela é tão pequena... – _toquei os cabelos loiros da mãe, não vendo nada de cabelos na filha e nem no filho._ – Já ele me parece ser grande o suficiente.

- Mas ela vai crescer como ele – _as mãos de Ino pegaram a minha –_ Sente, sente como ela já é forte.

Tocar em minha menininha foi... fantástico. Ela pareceu reagir. Sinceramente não foi exagero. Não é história de... de _pai_. Ela reagiu como se desabrochasse bem diante de meus olhos incrédulos. Olhando pro nosso pacotinho humano eu só conseguia pensar em flores. Em cheiro de flores, no cheiro de todas as flores.

- Agora eu sei Ino... eu sei qual é seu cheiro... – _a menininha abriu a boca pra protestar nossos toques. Ela ainda estava coberta de sangue e precisava de cuidados. O menino não, ele era um carrancudo como o pai e meus toques em seu rosto não o abalaram. Eu, eu sou o pai deles! Sakura, que viera de Suna pra ajudar no parto, pegou-a das mãos da mãe e saiu sorrindo._ – Você tem o cheiro de mel Ino, o cheiro de todas as flores. Um cheiro de pureza.

- Pureza... – _ela resfolegou segurando minhas mãos, mesmo sob o protesto das enfermeiras que tentavam, sem sucesso, me expulsar dali._ – Lírio... a flor da pureza.

- Sayuri, nosso lírio – _eu completei aquilo que parecia um devaneio de Ino_ – É o nome dela, Uchiha Sayuri.

- Sim, o nosso pedacinho de pureza. E ele vai se chamar Uchiha Hideki – _a mãe fez carinho em seu minúsculo nariz._ – Nossa árvore, nosso menino guerreiro e forte.

Depois disso as enfermeiras ganharam sua batalha pessoal, me afastando da sala de cirurgia. Mas os olhos de Ino ficariam na mente pra sempre. Seus grandes e satisfeitos olhos azuis, nada parecidos com os da pequena Sayuri e do forte Hideki, com suas grandes bolas negras, igual pedras de ônix ou nasus.

Como olhos de herdeiros sharingan.

Que seja. Eram os olhos de meus filhos, com os traços e cheiro da mãe. Minhas duas flores... as duas e mais belas flores de Uchiha Sasuke, com um forte tronco do homem novo que eu era, edificado, sob o espírito do virtuoso Hideki.

_*******_

_Música:__** "Almost Unreal" – **__**Roxette.**_

_**

* * *

****OMG! Me salvem, por favor, me salvem... eu consegui! Eu consegui me livrar da possessão arrebatadora que era NÃO TERMINAR ESSA FIC, NÃO TER O FIM DELA NUNCA MAISSSSS *chorando desesperada* alguém já sentiu isso num final de fic, sua ou qndo está lendo?**_

_**É estranho, não é? Quer dizer, eu me apeguei tanto neles, em pensar neles assim, que agora estou desse jeito... feliz, nostálgica e triste ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Bem, confesso que chorei do inicio ao fim escrevendo esse caps e como a fic É, SEMPRE FOI E SEMPRE SERÁ um presente pra minha amiga Sayuri Inoue (não revelo o primeiro nome dela nem sob tortura kkk)**_

_**No mais, quero agradecer com TODO MEU CORAÇÃO MOLE e besta, sim, meu coração idiota que chora e não sabe o porquê, todas e todos vocês que leram a fic, do inicio ao fim, ou que desistiriam de minha inconstância ali no meio, flutuando em alguma linha.**_

_**Enfim, todos que me deram carinho e apoio, em qualquer momento que seja. O fato de que vocês estiveram comigo, não muda o apoio.**_

_**E agradecer, OBVIAMENTE, em especial, quem esteve do inicio ao fim sempre do meu lado, me dando broncas, dicas, me... er... elogiando. essas coisas legais que as leitoras (e leitores) maravilhosas (es) que tenho me disseram. Isso é um privilégio.**_

_**No mais, eu só queria as (os) divertir EEEE as (os) deixar felizes! Se fiz isso, vou dormir no sono dos justos!**_

_**O meu muito, mas MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OBRIGAGA MESMO!!!!**_

_**Sintam seus kokoros beijados por euuuu o/**_

_**Até a próxima =P**_

_***se debulha em lágrimas* de felicidade, nada muito emo.**_

_**P.S: Essa fic merece um "apêndice", contanto algumas coisas do casal GaaSaku?**_


End file.
